Not Quite Human
by whitem
Summary: Kim is badly hurt, and Ron ends up MIA.  Kim get's repaired and has to go under cover. 6mil Dollar Man Fusion.  Believe me, more to it than this. T rating for some gore and fluff ...ch 25 posted, and an epilogue. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

I had another idea just sort of come to me not too long ago, and started making notes. Now I've got more than I know what to do with. Here's the first complete chapter, and I hope y'all like it.

WARNING: Gore scenes, possibly taking it to the edge of a "T" rating. Let me know if I crossed any boundaries.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story.

Chapter 1

Once again it looked as if Team Possible was about to beat Drakken and Shego. Kim had just knocked Shego out of a door with a devastating front kick, and Ron had been able to find the self-destruct control panel. All he had to do was key in the right sequence to shut it off, which turned out to be easier said than done.

Rufus had somehow ended up in Kim's pocket, so he wasn't able to help Ron.

"Ron! What's going on?" Kim yelled just barely loud enough to be heard over the blaring klaxon. "Why is the alarm still going off?"

"I don't know Kim! Drakken has used a new kind of panel, and he has it locked out with a password! I need Wades help! Toss me the Kimmunicator!"

Kim threw the Kimmunicator as she ran towards her partner, who caught it and plugged it in all while keying Wade. "Wade! You're plugged into a control panel that's hooked up to Drakken's latest self-destruct! Can you shut it down?"

"Ta Ta… Kim Possible!" She stopped long enough to list to Drakken as he yelled loud enough to be heard from the exit. "Even your tech guy won't be able to figure out my password! See you in the next life!"

The door slammed shut, and was locked from the outside. Kim then turned back around and ran to Ron's side, who was intently watching Wade as he typed furiously on his computer.

"He's right Kim! I can't hack it! I don't understand how! You've got to get out of there or the whole place is going to blow in…" Wade glanced at his screen. "Five seconds!"

Kim snatched the device from its perch on the console breaking the wire connecting the two, and shoved it in her pocket beside Rufus.

Unknown to Team Possible, Drakken had used an experimental explosive in his latest self-destruct mechanism. He didn't want anyone to get hold of any of his inventions, so he figured if he were be beaten again by Kim Possible again, no one would be able to get hold of any of the inventions he had made.

Just as the two broke through the exit door and powered up their jetpacks to get away, a massive explosion ripped through the complex. The force of the explosion ripped through the wall and the open doorway as the jetpacks kicked in, and immediately threw Kim and Ron off on different trajectories.

Kim was thrown into a grove of trees nearby, and Ron was flung in the opposite direction over a small cliff about 30 feet from the complex. The drop was about 30 feet, and at the bottom was a fast running river.

Ron's Fate:

The explosion threw Ron sharply to the left as he kicked in his power pack, and it flipped him end over end, and finally over the edge of a cliff. He knew that there was a river at the bottom as he had seen the geographical layout before he and Kim had even started on the mission, but it didn't do him any good as he was out of control and the rapids were coming up awfully fast! He was unaware that a piece of shrapnel had pierced the small fuel tank of his jet pack, and when he tried to kick in the after burner, it ignited the leaking fuel and immediately blew up when he was about 10 feet above the river.

The force of the explosion slammed him into the fast running water. This was both a good and bad thing. The good thing was, it immediately extinguished the fire that would have surely engulfed him. The bad thing, the force of the flowing water began to knock him against the rocks.

He was barely conscious as the water began to slam him repeatedly against different sizes of boulders, and he was some how able to get himself to the edge where his hand somehow grabbed a low-hung branch.

Ron heaved himself onto the rocky bank, and immediately fell unconscious, blood trickling on the rocks from a deep gash on the side of his head.

Kim's Fate:

The explosion blew Kim to the right just as she had ignited her jetpack. A piece of shrapnel from the explosion sheared off the right wing and she began to spin completely out of control into a stand of trees not more than twenty feet from the complex.

As she fought to somehow regain control, Kim's right arm flew out from her side and caught a fairly large oak tree, snapping her arm in more than just a few places. This caused her to spin out of control even more. Rufus was holding on for dear life in her pant pocket as Kim flailed around trying to regain control.

Through tears of pain from her right arm, she was able to undo the strap that held the jetpack on her. As she fell, Kim reached out and grabbed a branch in an attempt to catch her self. From the force of her fall, and the angle in which her arm was when she grabbed the branch, she heard and felt her shoulder pop out of place. Her arm felt like every muscle had been ripped! Screaming in pain, she finally hit the ground.

Both arms useless, she lay there for about 2 seconds. She heard an explosion as the jetpack had flipped around and slammed into the base of a fairly large tree, exploding on impact. The force of the blast toppled the tree and it was heading right for her as it fell!

With useless arms, Kim tried desperately to push herself out of the way with just her legs. The speed of the falling tree was too much as it came down on top of her, crushing both legs from the thigh down. Needless to say, she passed out from the pain at that point, not even noticing that blood was seeping down her cheek from a closed and sunken eyelid.

A dazed, but relatively unharmed Rufus crawled out from Kim's pant pocket, and looked around. He immediately knew that Kim was in dire need of help, crawled back into her pocket, and breathed out a sigh of relief as he found the un-damaged Kimmunicator. He immediately keyed Wade

After a few seconds of incoherent squeaks, Wade was able to calm Rufus down a bit. He quickly explained to Rufus how to turn on the homing device, and called in a GJ rescue team.

…x x x x…

The rescuers first located Kim, and extricated her from the fallen tree. As they loaded her into the ambulance, Kim started to mumble something about Ron, asking where he was. The EMT immediately gave her a shot so she wouldn't completely come to and feel the pain from her injuries.

Plus they didn't have the heart to tell her yet that all they found of Ron was a tattered shirt that had obviously been blown off of him from an explosion. Of course the shirt was the article of clothing that held Ron's tracking device.

…x x x x…

After two days of being unconscious in a secret hospital, Kim Possible woke up. Right away she knew that something was wrong, as her arms and legs felt kind of funny. Frantically glancing around the room in an attempt to figure out where she was, Kim noticed that one side of her face must be wrapped in a bandage, as she couldn't see out of her left eye.

Kim knew she was in a hospital, but she didn't know which one. The walls were painted a dreary kind of slate gray, and there was no sign of any kind of decoration.

_A Military Hospital?_ She thought.

Still not understanding why she couldn't move her arms and legs, she decided to try and call for someone. Her voice cracked as she did.

"H… Hello? Is… is anyone there?"

Immediately the door opened, and in walked, of all people… Dr. Elizabeth Director. "Kimberly! I'm so sorry! Someone was supposed to be in here when you woke up. How do you feel?"

Kim swallowed, and was able to get out a whisper this time. "Thirsty…"

Dr. Director immediately grabbed a glass of water with a straw, and offered it to Kim, who greedily started to drink. Betty took the water away before she was finished.

"Easy, Kim. Take it easy. Better?"

"Yes, Much." She said, her voice sounding stronger. "What happened?"

"You were in a bad explosion, Kim. You've been hurt badly and…"

"Where's Ron?" Kim's question was more of a demand.

"Kim… I think we better start out slowly here. I think that…"

"Excuse me Dr. Director, but I asked a question. Now where is Ron?"

Dr. Director hung her head, and breathed out. She couldn't look at Kim when she answered. "I'm sorry, Kim. We don't know."

"You don't know?" She asked, then her voice rose in pitch and she spoke louder. "You don't know?"

"Please, Kim. Try to calm down. There are teams still scouring the grounds of Drakken's lair looking for him."

"What about Rufus? He was with me…"

"He's fine. Right now he is sleeping, and I really don't want to wake him. He's had quite a rough day."

Calming down a little bit, Kim relaxed and asked Dr. Director a question that Betty really did not want to really hear, or answer.

"Why can't I move my arms or legs? Am I strapped down or something?"

"Umm, Kim? Let me get the surgeon that worked on you to explain what had to be done." Betty Director took a handheld Motorola radio from her belt, and called for a Doctor Leonard. He walked in the room in less than a minute.

Before the doctor could even say 'Hi", Kim spoke up. "Doctor? What is going on? My arms and legs feel real… funny, and I can't seem to move them."

"Ghosting." She heard Dr. Leonard whisper to Dr. Director.

"What?" Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Kimberly? Miss Possible…" Dr. Leonard started. "You came in here with extensive injuries. Both arms and legs were severely damaged, and you had a large gash on the left side of your face. We did what we could, but the damage was just too much. I'm afraid we had to… amputate."

A tear fell out of the corner of her one uncovered eye as she squeezed it shut tightly. "Which one?" She asked in a whisper.

"Kim…" Dr. Director said as she stepped to the side of her bed, and lay a hand on her shoulder. Tears began to fall from her eyes as well. Kim had to know, and Betty wanted to be the only one to tell her.

Dr. Director spoke with deep sorrow and regret in her voice. "I'm sorry Kim… all of them.

"What? No, no, no, nonononono…" Kim began slamming her head back on the pillow as she wailed, tears falling from her eye.

Dr. Director pulled a tissue out of a box and dried Kim's cheek. "One other thing Kim."

Kim looked at Betty with her one eye, sadness filling her entire face. "What else could there be?"

"You lost your left eye."

"How can I live like this? No arms, no legs… One eye? Betty… I… can't… go on like this." The pain and sorrow in Kim's voice almost made Dr. Director break down herself.

"Kim, Kim, Kim… Please, you must listen close to me now." She swallowed hard. "OK?"

Sniffing, Kim nodded her head. "I'm going to call an individual in here who will be able to help you. OK? He's not a psychologist or anything like that. He can truly… help you in your… situation. But you need to hear him out completely before you say anything else. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes." Kim said, sniffling. Thoughts of never being able to hold Ron in her arms ever again were prevalent in her mind.

Dr. Director opened the door, and Kim heard her tell someone in the hallway that they could come in.

An older gentleman entered the room. He was kind of tall, had thin hair, and wasn't bad looking. He stood at the foot of her bed, smiled warmly, and introduced himself.

"Kim Possible? I'm very pleased to meet you. My name, is Oscar Goldman."

To be continued…

* * *

I apologize for doing this to our favorite Hero, but you will see the reason's later...

Let's see who guesses what this AU/Fusion is first…


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize to those who have left a review, but I couldn't find any time to respond to you. I will say thanks to all who have left a review: Nightwing 509, Parareru, calamite, Philip S, MichaelCross, Robert Teague, Alphamech, AtomicFire, MrDrP, GargoyleSama, CajunBear73, and romantic-cancer. It sounds like a few other writers wanted to do this cross-over also. I may suffer from the comparison, but I say go ahead and do yours too… The more, the merrier…

Disclaimer: I Still do not own any of the characters involved in this particular grouping of words…

Chapter 2

The brown eyes of a blonde-haired boy opened up, blinking. He looked around where he lay, and it caused much confusion. The bed that he was lying on felt soft, so he assumed he must be in a bedroom.

Looking around the room he began to notice other things. A dresser, a desk… posters of rock bands he didn't recognize. The one thing that stood out most prevalent though, was the color scheme. It was based heavily on different shades of green, and black.

When his eyes landed on the door it suddenly opened and in walked a very stunning woman. Her raven black hair fell down past her backside, and she had a very nice figure that was accentuated by the skintight black and green uniform that she wore. The only thing odd about her was that her skin had a bit of a green tinge to it.

As she strode in with an air of confidence, she was followed by a meek-looking man that had, of all things… blue skin.

"Are you sure about this She…"

The woman in green pinched the blue-man's lips with her fingers, and whispered into his ear. "Sssst… What did I say? No names. Not yet."

The raven-haired woman turned back, and began to speak to the blonde-haired boy.

"Oh good, you're awake."

"Ummm… yeah. Wh… where _am_ I? Who… are you? Who… am… I?"

"Oh come now you buff…" A gloved hand pinched blue lips again, cutting off words.

"Not even that." The woman said, and then turned back to the bed. "You don't remember us?"

"No… Should I?" The confusion was evident on his forehead.

"You've been seriously hurt, and it looks like you've had quite a bump on the head. Don't you remember anything?"

"No, I don't."

"Let's see… where shall I start?" The green skinned woman said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Your name is…"

…x x x x…

Oscar Goldman picked up Kim's medical folder off the nearby nightstand and began flipping through it. He began reading to himself when he found what he wanted:

Patient Information:

Name: Kimberly Anne Possible

Age: 18 years, 2 months

Affiliations: Team Possible, and GJ

Partners: One. Ronald D. Stoppable

Current Medical Status of Patient:

Both legs amputated from hip socket down. Reason: crushed.

Right arm amputated from shoulder socket. Reason: Multiple breaks, and shredded tendons.

Left arm amputated from shoulder socket. Reason: Deep lacerations and tears of both muscle and tendons, irreparable. Amputation approved by E. Director

Left eye removed by outside force

"Miss Possible? Would you please excuse us while I talk to Dr. Director outside for a minute?" Kim nodded, and the two went outside.

"Betty, why did you approve of the left arm amputation? I'm sure it could have been saved."

"Mr. Goldman, it would take several months of extensive re-habilitation to recover from the damaged muscle and tendons. From what I have heard, we don't have that kind of time. Besides, this way she will be… symmetrical"

Oscar Goldman looked at Elizabeth Director and breathed out in slight frustration. "I just hate to see such a barbaric act being done to someone so young." He paused. "But, be that as it may, this actually may be a little better.

"Is everything ready?" He continued. "We need to do this as soon as possible to reduce the chance of rejection. Would you like me to tell her? Or do you want to?"

"I will."

"And will you tell her about the other as well?"

"Yes. I just hate doing this. It's going to be quite a strain on her, both physically and psychologically. It will be a lot of information for her to process in a short amount of time.

"Yes, I know. But from what I have heard, time is something we do not have a lot of."

…x x x x…

"I remember now!" The blue skinned man said with revelation. "You're Ro…"

This time the green woman forcibly pushed the man out of the room and shut the door, leaving the two of them alone.

"Was he going to say my name?"

"Yes… But I wanted to be the one to tell you. Your name is… Rosco."

"Rosco?" The blonde haired boy asked.

"Ummm… yeah."

"So it seems you know my name. So what's yours?"

"Shego." She replied thinking it really wouldn't hurt to use her real name. It seemed that Ron had complete amnesia.

"Shego… Shego. Your name kinda sounds familiar, but not really."

"Well, it should. I'm your fiancé."

"What? M… my… f… fian…" Rosco stuttered, feeling a bit nervous.

"Rosco…" Shego said with a bit of a pout. "You don't remember wittle 'ol me?" She fluttered her eyelids.

…x x x x…

"Kim…" Dr. Director started as she walked back in to the room. "We don't have that much time, so I'm going to try and make this short, OK?"

"OK…"

"Kim… According to the rest of the world, you're dead." Dr. Director said quickly.

"What?" Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Something is going on, Kim. Something big. We feel that your death will actually turn the tide to our favor. The National News should be breaking with this information in the next day or so.

"What…?" Kim repeated, swallowing hard. "What about my family? My friends? Can't I at least see them?"

"I'm sorry Kim." Dr. Director said with a look of sorrow on her face. "You see… that explosive that Drakken used in his last lair? It was based on anti-matter."

Kim just looked at Betty Director for a moment, as she understood the seriousness and ramifications of what was going on.

"You want to know where he got it from." Kim said as a statement, not as a question.

"Yes. We feel that with your 'death'", Dr. Director used air quotes, "The supplier that Drakken used may slip up, and we can catch them. So as a result, we need to get you back on your feet, so to speak, and into a disguise.

"But… but how?"

Dr. Director reached under the bed, and pulled something out that was covered by a small sheet. She uncovered it, and showed it to Kim, who's mouth dropped open at the site of it.

Dr. Director held in her hands a robotic arm. The hand was covered with a synthetic skin, but the rest was frame, wires, and servo motors.

"You… you want to put these… on me?"

"Yes. They are the most advanced Bionics ever made, and they are virtually indestructible. Made from a surgical steel based on Adamentium." She then picked up the artificial eye

"Adamentium? I thought it was… toxic to humans." Kim asked, her eye wide.

"Yes, it was. Until some of our scientists here figured out how to make this surgical steel out of it. It has a 97 percent acceptance rate to our test subjects. The actuators and controls are the most powerful ever, but they are self adjusting. It senses the strength of the user, and will not do anything more than what the person's body is able to do. This arm was tested by itself at a lifting force of 6 tons."

"Whoa…" Kim said sounding like Neo from that movie she had seen with Ron a while back.

"This eye has many functions." Betty continued, holding the eye up between two fingers. " From seeing in the ultraviolet, to zoom capability and more, but we will go over that later."

"What about the rest of me?" Kim asked, completely enthralled. "If the enhancements…"

"We call them Bionics..." Betty interrupted.

"If the _Bionics_," Kim corrected, "Are as strong as you say they are, the rest of me is still only human. What's going to keep them from tearing the rest of me apart?"

"The rest of your muscles will be given sort of a… boost."

"A boost?" Kim asked.

"It's actually sort of a… cocktail of different medicines that you would need to take for the rest of your life. It not only keeps your muscles working at optimum efficiency, it also reduces the risk of your body from ever rejecting the Binoics."

Then let's get this over with." Kim said resolutely.

…x x x x…

"I… I…" Rosco stammered as he tried valiantly to remember if he had a fiancé. "Y… you and… and… me? M… married?"

Shego slid closer to his side, pressing one of her breasts against his bare skin, and began to play with the hair behind one of his ears. When Rosco tried to lean away from her touch, Shego pulled him in closer, and brushed her lips on his.

"Do you remember now?" She whispered seductively into his ear eliciting a goofy grin on his face.

Taking the initiative, Rosco turned towards her, somehow surprised Shego and flipped her on the bad onto her back, and he lay on top. Shego's legs had spread and now wrapped around his lower back

"Nice moves…" Shego said, and pulled his head down into a tongue wrestling, lip-smashing kiss.

…x x x x…

Within the hour, Kim was in surgery having the Boinics attached to her. The surgery lasted about 2 hours, and it went pretty much without a hitch. The only problem they had occurred when attaching her eye. Her lower eyelid had been damaged to the extent that a plastic surgeon had to make a little correction. The result was a little more swelling than they had anticipated.

Kim woke about 15 minutes after the surgery end opened her eyes. Immediately she felt… different.

To be continued…

* * *

Hope y'all still like… Let me know, thanks…

FYI: Yes, I am working on the last chap of "The Logical Monkey". I should be able to post it this weekend (I hope).


	3. Chapter 3

Having a little trouble finishing "The Logical Monkey", but this story is the reason why. I couldn't get this out of my head, so I just typed it all out. I apologize profusely for not responding to reviews posted on the first chapter. Too many other things occuring. I did respond to the reviews for chapter 2.

Again, thanks to all who sent a review: GargoyleSama, AtomicFire, Alphamech, romantic-cancer, Cylon One, mcdoh1902, and Parareru.

Disclaimer: (sigh) If I didn't know any better, I would think that I owned all the characters involved in this. After all, it is my story… But alas, I don't. Oh well…

Chapter 3

Flash of light… Water… Lungs filling…_ I…can't make it…_Body slammed into rocks. Big rocks…

"Kim…!" Rosco awoke from the same dream he had been having for the last two days, but this time he called out a name he did not recognize.

"It's OK babe… you're fine" Shego said as she tried to calm Rosco down from his dream. "You were just dreaming."

_Why did he just call out Kim's name though?_ She wondered. _His bond with her must have been strong. But I'm stronger._

"Rosco? Honey?" Shego said as she lay a hand on his bare chest. "Let me chase your dreams away."

"No Shego." Rosco said as he gently lifted her hand from his chest. "I'm still… not ready. I know you said we are to be married, but I have a strong desire for holding out until then. Call me… Old Fashioned."

"It's alright. I won't push you." _Yet._

"Who's Kim?" Rosco suddenly asked Shego point blank.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I did call her name out just now. In my dream…"

"Would you like me to tell you the truth?" Shego interrupted.

"Is there any other way?" Rosco asked, his brown eyes seemed to bore into Shego's soul.

_I could get lost in those Baby Brown eyes…_ Shego suddenly thought, and then shook her head to clear it. _Now where did THAT come from?_

"You probably called out her name because the two of you are always fighting."

"Fighting?" Rosco's brow knitted together.

"Yes. You see Rosco… You are our last defense. Kim Possible is against what we do. We only wish to make the world a better place, and she just can't see that. She is always attacking us, destroying what we have worked so hard to build."

"So we are… enemies?"

"Of the worst kind." Shego was really pouring in on thick now. "You have been the only one who could really fight her. Oh I have fought her a few times, but we always end up in a stalemate. But you… You can defeat her."

…x x x x…

"Kim? Can you see me?" Dr. Director asked as Kim lay in bed. It had been about 15 minutes since the operation had finished, and she had finally started to come out of the anesthesia.

"Yes… Yes I can. But I'm seeing… double." Dr Director looked over at the doctor, who reached over to Kim's left eye.

"Look to your right, please." Kim did so, and the doctor tapped her eye with a small object of some kind. "Is that better now?"

Kim looked back at Dr. Director. "Yes. Much better."

"How do you feel Kim?"

"I… feel… arms! And… legs!" Kim looked down at herself and saw that her arms were lying on top of the sheet. She could also see legs underneath as the sheet draped over them.

"Good. All sensors seem to be working. Let me go check on something… I will be right back" The doctor said, and walked out of the room.

"Can you sit up?"

Kim lifted her arms slowly, and looked at them with a sort of detachment. The palms of her hands turned downwards, and she pressed herself up to a sitting position.

"That felt… odd." Kim said with a little worry in her voice.

"That's expected. After all, your mind initially thought that your limbs were gone. One of the reasons we had to attach them to you quickly was so that we could trick your mind into thinking that they really weren't."

"Huh…?"

"Have you heard of ghosting?"

"You mean like feeling pain in a missing arm or leg?"

"Exactly. Right now your mind is attempting to re-wire itself. It needs to make sure that your arms and legs are real."

"They feel… kind of tingly." Kim said

"That's a good sign. A very good sign." The doctor said as he walked into the room hearing Kim's last words.

"Let's see if you can walk." Dr. Director said, reached out and offered her hands to Kim.

She shook her head, as Kim wanted to do this herself. It took a little bit, but she willed her legs to the side of the bed, and dropped them over the edge. With a slight push, she dropped to the floor.

"Whoa. Now that feels weird." She said as she stood up straight. "It's almost as if I feel… strong. Like I could… do most anything."

"Well, you are Kim Possible." Dr. Director said smiling. "Plus all the enhancements we did to the rest of your body would make you feel that way too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… remember how I told you that one of those arms could lift 6 tons?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, imagine what 6 tons could do to regular bones… or to a joint made of just bone."

"They would be crushed." Kim said in a little more than a whisper.

"To prevent this, we had to strengthen your bones. Your… skeleton."

"And you did this… how?" Kim said as she turned her hands over, looking at them in wonder.

"Remember how I said the bionics are made of the medical grade Adamentium?" Kim nodded. "Well, we also injected some into your bones, and strengthened them considerably. They aren't quite as strong as pure Medtium, but pretty close. Kim… right now… you are basically indestructible."

"Badical…" Kim said thinking about Ron, and where he might be.

…x x x x…

"C'mon Rosco. I know you can do it." Shego said with enthusiasm. "I've seen you do it before. Clear your mind and just…"

Rosco cleared his mind and thought about a sword in his hand.

_This is so weird._ He thought. _I had no idea I could summon a sword… **Lotus Blade, Come to me**… Now where did that come from?_ He then looked down at his right hand as he felt it gripping something.

"Whoa…" Rosco breathed, sounding like a character he had seen in a movie.

_Ok… so I can summon a magical sword._ He thought. _But that doesn't mean I can…_

Suddenly he saw a ball of green plasma coming at him from the right, and he raised the sword with incredible speed and blocked the blast!

"Yeah heh…ha! Coolio! I'm bad, you know it! You're sad, you show it!" Rosco began doing a little dance of celebration.

In the middle of his little celebration, Shego let loose a barrage of plasma blasts, and Rosco's eyes went wide. He quickly dropped to the ground and covered his head with his hands.

"We've got a lot of work to do." She mumbled to herself.

…x x x x…

"OK Kim…" Dr. Director sad as she walked into the room where Kim was working on using her new limbs. "I think we have a new identity figured out for you. What do you think of this?" She handed Kim a clipboard.

She had been working on front kicks when Dr. director walked into the room and handed her the information. Kim took the clipboard and flipped through the pages, scanning them. There were only three, so it didn't take long.

"My name is going to be… Quinn Probable? That sounds a little… odd."

"Hey, it was either that, or Ethyl Mertz." Betty Director said.

Kim winced at the second choice. "Quinn Probable will work just fine. I think I'll like the new look. But do we have to cut my hair? I would prefer to have it long."

"With it dyed black, and the eye color change… we'll see. We might be able to get away with just using a different style. Maybe we could put it up in a bun?"

"Uhh… No." Kim said quickly. "How about a single large braid down the back, and the rest of it pulled back away from my face?"

"That just might work." Betty said, thinking how Kim would look.

Kim summarized out loud. "OK then… so it's black hair pulled back into a single braid down my back, hazel eyes, and the name of Quinn Probable."

_I can do this. I know I can. I just wish I could have seen my parents and Ron just one last time._ Kim thought to herself as one of the trainers began hooking wires up to her arms and legs to check their efficiency.

…x x x x…

As Kim continued to work with her new bionic body and getting things ready to take down an obvious international cartel that was dealing with anti-matter weapons, her family was mourning the loss of a daughter, and sister.

"Dear friends, and family…" The priest said. "We mourn the loss of a great person. A great… soul. Kim Possible was definitely one of a kind. She gave of herself willingly to fight the good fight. To right the wrongs in the world. She was someone who definitely could do anything.

"It is with a sad heart that we lay her in the ground from whence we came. Into the bosom of the earth. We pray that her partner, Ronald Stoppable is found well, and un-harmed.

"The world will definitely not be the same without Kim Possible. But her Spirit will live on in all of us. We must learn from her life. Not from her death. If we all strive to be like her, then the world would definitely be a better place to live. Only then will everyone be able to do… the impossible.

"By the grace of the technology called television, this funeral is being broadcast over the entire globe. There are many different religions that are watching this, and I ask you all to pray in your own way. I will not presume to say that one religion is better than another, so let us just all remember what Kim was like, and mourn the loss of a truly great… human being."

xxx….xxx

Kim watched her own funeral on the small television in the work-out room. A tear fell down her cheek as she watched, feeling the love that seemed to emanate from everywhere. Maybe there was something to be said about the theory of Mass Consciousness, as her heart never felt so full as it did right then.

She wiped the tear away and looked at herself. There were thick wires attached to both arms and legs, and she had a headpiece that held a small screen in front of her left eye.

"How do you feel Kim?" Dr. Director asked when she noticed that Kim was silently crying. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, Betty. I'm… fine." Kim paused. "But as to how I feel?"

Kim raised her arms a bit, palms up. A flap of artificial skin was open on each limb, exposing the inner workings, and a 1-inch thick cable of wires was attached in the middle.

"Not quite human."

To be continued…

* * *

Hope y'all continue to like this. It's the first time I've tried a story like this, so I hope it reads well (the intrigue and stuff). Let me know with the R & R thing-a-ma-jig… 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who have been reading and sending reviews for this. I really appreciate all the comments and reviews! Let me thank everyone who have done so: calamite, Alphamech, RealityBreakGirl, Cylon One, Tormax, AtomicFire, and romantic-cancer.

Now on with the show. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved in the following work of fiction. (At least the last time I checked, I didn't)

Chapter 4

"Kim Possible is… dead?" Shego said as she watched the funeral on TV in Drakken's lair. "I don't believe it."

"Oh believe it Shego." Drakken said in response to her statement. "I had a feeling that my last self-destruct might take her out."

"And just what was it made of Dr. D.?" Shego asked, her hands on her hips. "I've never seen any of your devices destroy anything so completely."

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Drakken replied with a sneer, and glanced around the room. "Where's your … pet project?"

"Ron… I mean… Rosco… is still sleeping. I kind of wore him out yesterday with a bit of a workout. He sure has some stamina once you get him going."

"Shego… I did NOT need to hear that." Drakken said shaking his head side to side.

"Ewww… Not that." Shego said. "I meant I had him doing martial arts training."

_He did look good once he got a bit of a shine going though…_ "Ugh…" Shego mumbled to herself after that last thought. "I've got to stop thinking of him like that!"

…x x x x…

Kim… err, Quinn, was looking at her reflection closely in the mirror. Her new look was starting to grow on her rather quickly, but at this point she was intently studying her bionic eye. It looked so… real! Currently it was just being used as a regular eye for a while. Her body had to get used to it along with everything else first, then the other functions were to be tested.

Quinn stood back from the mirror a bit so she could look at the reflection of the rest of herself. She stood there with just a sports bra and shorts on as she examined her taught frame.

_Frame of Medtenium. _She thought to herself. With her black hair in a braid, and long bangs hanging down framing her face, Quinn thought she looked a bit like that action hero she had seen in a movie. Although, she wasn't quite used to the new eye color just yet.

"Crypt Stealers, Tomb… something or other. Oh well. I just look good!" She said finally and walked out of the private bathroom that was adjacent to her living quarters. She had been staying in private quarters for the last few days, which were located underground along with the secret underground GJ/NSA complex.

Quinn had not been able to leave the underground complex that she had been staying in, and it was starting to cause a bit of cabin fever. She placed her hands on her face and lightly rubbed, feeling the artificial skin on her hands with her cheeks. The bionics were heated to mimic body heat, but they still felt a little… odd. For all intensive purposes, it felt just like skin. But to Kim, it felt a little… thick.

She walked over to her little TV set, turned it on, and plopped down on the couch. It would be about another half-hour before she was scheduled for more testing of the bionics in the gym.

Finding a national news station, she turned the volume up a little, as she wanted to find out what had been going on recently. It had been about a week and a half since the accident, and Kim had been too busy with all the bionic testing to really relax much and catch up on all the news.

It looked like there was some sort of press conference, and Kim knew exactly where it was held as the camera panned back a bit. "Why is Ron's house on the news?" She said out loud to herself.

Ron's dad Gene, stepped up to the podium, adjusted the microphone, and took a drink from a glass of water. He looked ragged and tired. After looking into the camera for a bit, he began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I regret to inform everyone that after an extensive search for the last week, the authorities have said that most likely my… our… son…" He looked over at his wife as her saddened face was put on the screen. "That our son Ronald, most likely did not survive the explosion." Muted voices could be heard from the small audience that was off camera.

He took a long shuddering breath, and his wife came to his side. Gene continued to speak. "The funeral will be held posthumously tomorrow morning. His casket will be laid to rest beside the one person that meant so much to him. His essence will be buried beside his partner, Kim Possible. At this time we are not answering any questions."

Kim sat stunned on the couch. She wasn't sure how long the banging was going on at her door when she finally realized that someone was knocking, and quite loudly. She could now hear Dr. Directors voice on the other side as she slowly stood and went to answer the door.

"Kim…! Kim…! Please, open the door! I hope you're not watching TV! I hope…"

Kim opened the door to reveal Dr. Elizabeth Director, who stood there in her usual GJ outfit. Her one eye showing a terrible grief and pain, and Kim fell to her knees bawling into her hands. Elizabeth Director knelt down with her and protectively wrapped her arms around Kim.

"Oh Betty…" Kim said between sobs. "Is it true? I thought you said he was just miss… missing?"

"It… it wasn't our d… decision." Betty replied starting to feel pressure around her as Kim was hugging her even tighter. Kim's face was buried in Betty's shoulder as her own shoulders heaved with sorrow after seeing the finality of Ron's death on TV.

Kim continued to hold Betty tighter as she cried harder onto the woman's shoulder. Betty had been so good to her through all that had been going on, and she couldn't help but hold on to her more and more.

"K… Kim…" Betty felt like she was being crushed. She could hardly breath, and she thought she felt a rib or two snap as Kim's hug was becoming a death hold! She quickly tapped Kim on her shoulder to get her attention, and Kim finally released Betty from a hug that could have ended her life.

Betty finally breathed, but as she did, pain shot through her in a flash. Yup, at least one rib was broken. She dropped to the floor on one hand as she attempted to catch her breath.

Kim finally realized what had happened, and her hands shot to her mouth as she realized that she had almost crushed to death the one woman who had helped her so much. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Betty! I didn't… know!"

Kim stood and ran back to the couch, falling on her stomach and cried even harder into a cushion. Betty stood gingerly, holding the side with what was probably two broken ribs with one arm, walked over to the couch, and sat at Kim's feet.

"It's OK. I've had worse than a few broken ribs. Besides… you're just getting used to the strength in your new arms."

"But I could have killed you!" Kim said, her voice muffled by the couch cushion.

"Kim… Kimberly. Sit up and look at me. Please?"

Kim obediently sat up and looked at Betty Director with tear filled eyes. She wiped her cheeks with a hand and said, "I hope (sniff) I don't… rust."

"I doubt that will happen Kim. You just need to remember what you're capable of." She tapped Kim's chest.

"In here…" Betty then touched Kim's arm. "And here."

…x x x x…

"Rosco…! Damit! Get your head in the game!" Shego yelled at him as the two had been sparring all afternoon. "I know you can fight better than this!"

She looked down at Rosco as he continued to lie on the mat after Shego had thrown him with a rather viscous hip throw. "If we don't get you into fighting shape soon…"

"Shego…? You better see this." Drakken said as he walked in to the gym carrying a small portable TV.

"Dr. D… What are you talking about?"

"Just come here, quickly."

Shego half-jogged to his side, and watched the small screen as the words "Ron Stoppable declared dead" scrolled by on the bottom of the picture.

"This may work to our advantage." Shego said with a bit of a sneer. "Rosco! Get over here. You need to see this."

Rosco pushed himself up to a standing position, and sauntered over to Drakken and Shego's side. "Who's this… Ron Stoppable? And why would I be concerned with him? Though he does look a little bit like me…"

"He looks nothing like you, Honey." Shego said as she gently tickled one of his ears, and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "He used to be Kim Possible's sidekick. Now that both are gone… we will be un-stoppable! Bwahahahahaha!"

"Oh, and by the way…" She continued. "We're going to be at the funeral."

…x x x x…

"I need to be there." Kim said in a hushed voice after her crying had finally subsided.

"No, Kim. You don't. Besides, it's too soon. Someone may recognize you."

"Don't you DARE tell me I can't go to Ron's funeral!" Kim said with such emotion, it took Dr. Director by surprise.

"Kim… You're supposed to be dead. Remember?" Betty said, trying to rationalize with Kim.

"I don't care! Now if you don't mind… I wish to be alone for a while." Kim's voice then finally softened. "Please."

"OK, Kim. We'll talk about this in the morning. I think I heard the funeral won't be until about 11 o'clock. So we will see." Betty stood and walked to the door, noting that Kim had not stood to see her out.

She opened the door with a slight wince as her ribs were really starting to hurt. Dr. Director turned around before walking completely out and opened her mouth to say something. Kim beat her to the punch.

"I'm sorry Betty. I'm going to be there. I have to… be there. One way or another. You won't be able to stop me. After all… I AM Kim Possible." She paused. "Strike that… I'm Quinn Probable."

To be continued…

* * *

Please continue to let me know if this good or not… I'm about through all my original notes, and then I'm going to be writing on the fly… as it were. The rest of the story is in my head. Guess I better make more notes before I forget the ideas I have. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next installment. Sorry… took me longer than I expected to get it done. Thanks for all the reviews and everyone reading. A special thanks to thse who have left a review: Whisper from the shadows, AtomicFire, sveta89, spectre666, Alphamech, and romantic-cancer.

Disclaimer: Just why do I not own the characters involved in this? I do not know… and it vexes me so… (hey! That rhymes!)

Chapter 5

Early the next morning Kim was to run through an obstacle course, and since she was to be there at 7:00am, she decided to get up around 5:30 or 6:00. Out of sheer habit, she started doing some stretching exercises and then realized…

"What am I doing?" She said to herself. "I don't need to stretch my arms and legs. Maybe I could do some stomach crunches though."

As she worked her stomach muscles, Kim was remembering the synopsis that Oscar Goldman had printed up for her, describing everything that had been done to her. It was simply amazing that all that work had been done in about a two-hour surgery. It was almost as if they had… done it before?"

_I'll have to remember to ask them…_ She thought squeezing out a few extra crunches.

Looking at the clock, Kim realized that she had been doing crunches for nearly 45 minutes straight, and her muscles weren't even tired! "Nothing like a little muscle enhancement to get you through the day." She said patting her taught abdominal muscles.

"Oops, that reminds me…" She went into the kitchen and drank a glass of the terrible tasting supplement, and chased it with a glass of water. "Ugh! I can't stand that stuff. Maybe they can shrink it to a pill, or a weekly injection or something."

…x x x x…

Arriving at 7:00 on the dot, Kim actually arrived a few minutes before the team who was to observe her arrived. Two minutes later the observation team arrived. One of the team members handed her some information about the obstacle course, and she looked it over.

Level 1 - Lifting weights and running. Test of strength and speed.

Level 2 - Easy obstacle course. Comprised of jumping, crawling, general avoidance.

Level 3 - Intermediate obstacle course. Comprised of level 2 with added danger of flying objects to include (but not limited to) steel balls, flying discs, and swing arms).

Level 4 - Hard obstacle course. All previous levels included with the addition of explosive devices.

Level 5 – Incomplete. Involves hand to hand combat in which deadly force will be needed.

…x x x x…

In level 1, Kim easily maxed out most of the machines designed to test her strength and speed, and the results recorded were just short of spectacular. She could bench press 8 tons, and leg-press about 10 tons. Her combined lift, which comprised of lifting dead weight from waist height to above her head, was a staggering 20 tons! Her theoretical maximum was 23 to 25 ton, but the results on her first day were just incredible. Her maximum running speed would very between 100 and 115 mph.

The fact that her speed varied a bit wasn't much of a concern, but the scientists would look into it anyway. The synthetic muscle that was implanted in her chest, shoulders and back to help support the strength of the arms was working flawlessly. There may be an issue with the syntho-muscle in her glutes, as that may be the reason for her speed variance.

The entire time Kim was doing all of the tests she kept glancing at the clock on the wall. Ron's funeral was at 11:00, and she wanted to be finished about 10:00. Currently it was 8:30.

Next was the obstacle course, and then there was to be a scheduled break between 9 and 10. To run the first level of the obstacle course, Kim was led to a large area about the size of a football field. Part of this had to be above ground, as the ceiling was about as high as a NFL domed field.

Looking around, she saw an observation area up on the far wall with plate glass windows. There she saw Betty Director, and gave her a small wave and smile. Betty smiled back and returned the wave. She reached down to a panel and must have keyed a mic, as her voice was then heard over the speakers.

"Are you ready, Kim?" She asked, her voice echoing off the walls. Kim gave a thumb's up. Someone must have come in to the room at that moment as Betty suddenly turned around.

…x x x x…

"Oscar…" Dr. Director said, slightly surprised. "We didn't expect you here until this afternoon."

"I just wanted to stop by and see how Kim was doing."

"The strength and speed tests are very promising, and we only see improvements coming in the future. There seems to be a small discrepancy with holding her top running speed, but we should have it figured out by the end of the day."

"Have we tested her eye yet?" Oscar asked as he looked over the preliminary results.

"That's planned for this afternoon."

"Where are we on the obstacle course?" Oscar asked, looking down at Kim from the observation booth.

"She's about to run Level 2."

"Hmm…" Oscar said as he gently rubbed his chin. "5 minutes after she starts, switch it up to a level 4."

"What?" Dr. Director exclaimed in surprise. "She's not ready for that. Not at all. She's not even expecting anything like that."

"As I have said before Betty, we don't have much time. Besides, I would like to see just what our girl is capable of doing."

Oscar Goldman didn't have a title persay, but he was considered to be a man high up in the organization. As a result, Dr. Betty Director could do nothing but pray that Kim would be able to handle herself.

…x x x x…

_This is just too easy._ Kim thought, as she was slowly jogging through the course, jumping over small walls that would slide up from the floor. At one point she was forced to lie down and crawl on her stomach through a long cement pipe. When she came out of the pipe, Kim knew almost immediately that something had changed. The course was no longer a level 2.

_They must be testing me._ She thought to herself, and cautiously moved forward. Almost immediately, she heard the sound of an air cannon and looked to her left to see a basketball-sized metal ball hurling towards her head!

She ducked and rolled to her right, as the ball whooshed over her back, and exploded as it hit the nearby cement pillar. As a result, the pillar came crashing down, causing her to leap to her right.

Just as Kim landed, she then heard the sound of two flying objects that were flying under their own power. Shaped like large discs, one had what looked like razor sharp blades whirling around its outer edge. The other, Kim couldn't see what kind of weaponry it might have.

The bladed one swooped down causing her to duck and run, and then she found out what the other had for attack capability. It fired a laser right in front of her, stopping her run. Dodging the shot, Kim realized what it was trying to do. It was trying to direct her to a specific location, namely, to corner her.

Kim found herself in a corner of two cement walls, and each time she tried to get out, laser fire would cause her to return back. All the while the bladed disc was waiting.

Suddenly she realized what was going to happen next. The laser disc was holding her in place, then the bladed disc was going to swoop in and slice her to bits!

"Well, they want to see what I can do…" Kim said to her self, dropped to a knee, and picked up a chunk of concrete left from the fallen pillar.

Finding that she could track the objects with her bionic eye, she focused on the bladed disc, and just as it came at her, she threw the chunk of concrete! Now since this was her first fighting-type scenario with her bionic arms, she had not yet figured out how to completely control her strength. As a result, when the chunk of concrete hit the bladed disc, it completely destroyed it in a tremendous explosion!

One of the spinning blades whipped towards the observation lounge, and imbedded itself in the 3-inch thick reinforced glass that protected the occupants inside. Oscar flinched when it hit, but Betty just stood there, smiling a wide grin.

"So…" Betty said with an air of complete confidence. "You like what our girl can do?"

"She has to get rid of the other disc now, too." Oscar said as he straightened his jacket a bit in an attempt to regain his composure.

They looked back down to Kim as she was still cornered by the laser disc.

…x x x x…

Looking around frantically, Kim was trying to get away from the disc that kept firing a laser at her. _It seems to be firing from just one emitter, so this shouldn't be too hard._

About 50 feet away, Kim saw something she could use. She just had to get over to it without having a hole burned through her.

"It's gotta have some kind of motion sensor, or something." Kim said to herself, and then noticed she was standing on loose gravel. While keeping an eye on the disc as it moved back and forth, waiting for her to move one way or the other, Kim kneeled down and grabbed a handful.

With a flick of her wrist, the small pebbles peppered the metallic skin of the disc and confused the sensors long enough for her to get to the object she wanted.

…x x x x…

"What is she doing?" Oscar asked as he watched.

"I… think we better get to a safer place, sir." Betty said as she gently tugged on his arm.

"Whatever for? We're safe in here, aren't we?" Oscar said as he indicated the blade that was stuck in the window.

"I don't think it will hold up to what may happen though, so let's be safe and move. Now!" She pulled Oscar out the reinforced steel exit door, and slammed it shut.

…x x x x…

Kim picked up a quarter sphere that was left from the exploding ball earlier. Tearing a piece of cloth from her shirt, she quickly polished the inside, her hand moving almost to fast to see, to an almost perfect reflective surface.

The laser disc recovered from the onslaught of gravel, and headed towards Kim at an astounding rate of speed, charging its laser for a massive assault.

Just as the laser fired, Kim lifted the quarter-sphere up, the concave portion pointed towards her aggressor. The laser hit the reflective surface, and bounced back, hitting what else? The observation booth.

Immediately the glass melted under the intense heat of the beam and it slammed into the door that Oscar and Dr. Director had just exited, causing the door to heat up and groaned from the intense heat! Kim then started to move her crude aiming device, trying to reflect the laser back at the disc. The sensors must have still been slightly confused, as the disc continually fired the beam. As Kim moved and tilted her reflective surface, the beam was hitting all kinds of things in and around the building.

Once she finally got her aim dialed in, a small movement of her wrist finally reflected the beam directly back at the disc causing it to explode!

Breathing out, Kim looked around the decimated area. Large black scorch marks were all over the walls, the observation room was utterly destroyed, and she was sure that a few support beams would need to be repaired so that the ceiling wouldn't cave in.

She walked through the exit, and noticed a clock on a wall as she entered the hall. It was 10:15.

"Oh crap! I've gotta get ready for the funeral!" She quickly ran to her room hearing a few large pieces of the obstacle course falling over from her little… exercise.

…x x x x…

Dressed in basic jeans and shirt, Kim then threw on a black trench coat, and found a large brimmed hat that could be used to somewhat hide her face. She had about 25 minutes to get to the funeral, and she quickly opened the door, almost running into Betty Director.

"Whoa there, Kim. Or should I say Quinn? You look like you're going under cover somewhere… say to a funeral or something?"

"I'm sorry Betty," Quinn said quickly. "I have to be there. I NEED to be there."

"I had a feeling you would feel that way." Betty said breathing out. "I have something for you."

Betty reached into her pocket and pulled out a small gold-chained necklace, which had a small pendant. It looked like it would hold a small picture, but in actuality, it was solid. The front had engraved designs, and on the back was the initials QP.

"Betty… It's… beautiful. I… don't know what to say." Quinn dropped her eyes, a hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I wanted to give you this under better circumstances, but I think you will need it right now."

Quinn looked at her with confused eyes.

"This is more than just a necklace. It's the latest in Voice Changing technology. Once you put it on tap the pendant twice, and it will activate. After that, tap it once and speak. It will give you three slightly different options to your own voice. One tap will change it to the next one. Once you decide which one you like, leave it there, and tap it three times. It will then lock the change in. After selecting which one you want, it cannot be changed. As long as you wear it, that will be your new voice.

"Spankin'." Quinn said and put the necklace on with Betty's help. After a few quick taps, she selected the voice she liked the best. It was a bit lower than Kim's and the timbre was just slightly off. It also sounded just a bit breathy, and alluring.

"I approve." Betty said, after hearing Quinn's voice. "Oh… before I forget, it's also an emergency call that comes directly to me. Just press your initials and hold for two seconds. I'll get help to you as soon as I can."

"Thank-you so much Betty." Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around the older woman and squeezed affectionately. "Thank-you for everything." A small tear dropped from her natural eye, which had the hazel colored contact.

"Quinn…" Betty called after her just as she reached the exit. "Please be careful."

…x x x x…

After Quinn walked a few steps into the bright sunshine, she stopped. "What was I thinking? I don't have anyway to get to the cemetery!"

Just then a black 2006 Ford Mustang GT convertible pulled up in front of her and stopped. An obviously dressed GJ agent stepped out of the car as the top started to lower.

"Your car, Miss Probable."

"Thank-you." She said, and then took a double take at the officer, lowering the black sunglasses she had just put on. "Agent… Du?"

"Yes Ma'am?" Will said, unsure why she was talking to him.

"How did you know I would be needing a car? And did you say this is… mine?"

"I was instructed to bring your car around as soon as you left the building. The vehicle is licensed under GJ with your name on the registration. You may do with it as you wish. Consider it… yours." Will was speaking to her as if he didn't know she was actually Kim Possible.

"Thank-you Mr. Du. Oh and please… call me Quinn."

"Yes Ma'am."

…x x x x…

Quinn arrived at the cemetery just after the graveside services started, and she parked in the back of the parking lot. Looking around, she saw the only services going on, and quietly walked to the shade of a large oak tree doffing the large brimmed hat, effectively obscuring her presence.

Barely within hearing range, she concentrated on listening to the Rabbi as he finished.

"… and so with heavy hearts we inter this coffin into the ground as a symbolic gesture to the life of Ronald Eugene Stoppable. Let us not dwell on his death, and remember all the good he has done for this world. May the Lord bless each and everyone of you as you leave here today."

Breathing a sad breath, the Rabbi spoke one last time. "If you wish, please stop by the Temple where we will have extended prayer services, and refreshments. Peace to all, and may the Lord be with you."

The group of people began to break up, revealing the casket as it sat on the apparatus to lower it into the ground. Quinn saw Mr. and Mrs. Possible (Kim's parents), and Ron's parent's.

_Should I go talk to them? They wouldn't know who I am. After all, they all think I am dead too… I just have to chance it. I would really like to talk to Mom and Dad._

Removing her hat, Quinn walked over to the two couples as they walked with their heads down, eyes watering, and noses sniffling.

"Excuse me…" Quinn said as she stepped up to the group.

"Yes?" Mr. Possible replied as he raised his head.

"You don't know me, (_Man, that's weird to say to them)_ but I wish to express my condolences. To all of you. I've known both Kim and Ron for a while, and I have just learned of their deaths. Both have helped me tremendously in my life, and I just wish to let you know that I am eternally grateful. You have my deepest sympathies."

"Thank-you so much." Mrs. Stoppable said, taking Quinn's hand. "My my, dear. You're hands are as cold as ice. Are you OK?"

"Y… yes. I'm fine." Quinn said with a tear in her eye. She looked into the faces of people she had known all her life, and none of them recognized her. _This is so hard._

"I'm sorry," Quinn suddenly said. "But I must go. Good-bye."

"Wait… you never told us your name." Mr. Stoppable said as she started to walk away.

Turning her head to look back at them, but in a way to hide her tears, she answered, "Probable. Quinn Probable."

The two parents continued on to the car and Quinn walked over to the casket as it sat there waiting for the cemetery keeper to come and lower it into the ground. She lay a hand on the dark red wood and said a small prayer under her breath.

…x x x x…

The Possible and Stoppable parents stopped at the car before getting in. "That woman looked… familiar, somehow, didn't she?" Mr. Possible said as he opened the passenger door for his wife. The other three nodded and murmured in agreement, and then got in the car. Other thoughts were on their minds. Namely, the death of someone so young.

…x x x x…

"So you knew the buffoon, huh?"

Quinn's head snapped around and saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time. _Shego!_ Her hand unconsciously balled into a fist at her side.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Shego asked, looking at this strange black haired woman. "You look sort of… familiar."

Trying desperately to control her anger, Quinn responded. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. Why are _you_ here? Did you know Ron also?"

"Oh… I've had a few run-ins with him now and then. We had sort of a… interesting relationship. You might say." Shego placed a hand almost reverently on the casket.

She continued. "You look like you may have known him quite closely." Shego could tell that this woman had been crying.

"I'll just say that we were… very close."

"Huh…" Shego huffed.

"Well… I must go…?" Quinn said extending a hand with a questioning look.

"Sheila. You can call me Sheila."

"Nice to meet you… Sheila." Quinn said, shaking the green woman's hand.

"Whoa… quite a grip you got there…?" Shego said questioningly, and shaking her hand in an attempt to get feeling back to her fingers.

"The names Quinn."

"Well, Quinn… maybe I'll see ya around."

The two women walked in opposite directions, Quinn to her car and Shego towards a large shade tree. Just as Quinn opened her door, she looked up in time to see Shego talking with someone in the shadow of the tree. Her bionic eye acted almost on impulse, and zoomed in to the figure standing in the shadows. Quinn still couldn't see his face, but she could make out his body shape, and posture. Something about this person looked… familiar.

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry for this being a bit longer, but I wanted to get it all done at once. I think it's the longest chapter I've written yet… Let me know if you continue to like this. 


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go again. First, let me thank all who have sent a review for the previous chapter: RealityBreakGirl, John Chubb, Aphamech, and mooneasterbunny. What happened to the rest of you? Hope I haven't done something to turn you off from this story. I apologize for not responding quicker with review responses, but I try to do so before I post a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I could say "Refer to previous chapters", so I guess I will…

Chapter 6

Dr Leonard walked to his car after eating at his favorite establishment, keys jingling in his hand. His belly full of good Italian food, he was now ready to go home to his one-room apartment and crash on the couch with the golf channel played on his little TV.

He never knew what happened just as he was about to place the keys in the door of his Chevy Tahoe.

Dr. Eugene Leonard, noted Dr. of Cybernetics and Biology, woke to find himself strapped to a simple wooden chair. A naked white bulb hung over his head. Being somewhat of a movie buff, he couldn't help but mutter his first words.

"Ya ain got nuttin' on me… copper!"

"Hmmm… We have a joker in our midst." A low voice resonated in the room with an accent he couldn't quite place. He looked around as his eyes began to finally focus and he could make out two distinct human shapes, but they were quite heavy set.

"What do you want from me?" Dr. Leonard demanded.

"We want… information." The other figure said. "Who is Quinn Probable?"

"Who?" The doctor answered, his intense training kicking in as a result of the situation. A jolt of electricity went through the bands that were strapped over his wrists. "Owww…!"

"I'll ask again… Who is Quinn Probable?"

"I tell you, I have no idea who this person is!" Another jolt of electricity, but this time, through the bands on his ankles. "Aaaaiiiieee…"

"We know you are associated with her. Now who is she?" The voice was now getting quite irritated.

"I keep telling you… I… don't… know!" This time the bolt of electricity went through the band around his chest, rendering him unconscious.

"I don't think he knew." One man said to the other.

"Gee… do you think so?" The other responded, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Take care of him in the usual way."

…x x x x…

The last thing Dr. Leonard remembered was opening his eyes as he was behind the wheel of his truck as it went off a mountain cliff.

…x x x x…

"Kim? Are you OK?" Betty Director said as she noticed Kim walking down the hallway with her head down.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Betty. I'm fine." Kim put her head back down and started to walk off again.

"Funny, you don't look fine. Want to talk about it?"

"It's just that… I wish I didn't have to keep the fact that I'm alive from my parents. You know I talked to them at Ron's funeral?"

"I heard. Your disguise must be pretty good if they didn't recognize you."

"Yeah… almost too good." Kim had a forlorn look on her face. "I also saw Shego there."

"Shego? Really? Any idea why she would attend Stoppable's funeral?"

"No idea. But I think she was wary of me."

"Would you like to do something to take your mind off of it for a while?" Betty said with a smile.

What do you have in mind?" Kim asked wondering why Dr. Director had a mischievous grin.

"This way." Betty said taking Kim's hand. "We need to get a hold of Dr. Leonard and see if he can adjust the warmth of your hands. They feel as cold as ice."

She led Kim to a set of double doors and opened them, but she didn't go in. She just motioned to Kim to enter, who walked in being very alert and aware of her surroundings. She couldn't see anything, as it was pitch black.

Suddenly the lights came on and she was standing toe-to-toe with something that made her jump back out the door in shock, and drop into a fighting stance.

"It's OK Kim. They're turned off." Betty said as she slowly led Kim back into the room. With the lights on, Kim saw row upon row of Bebe robots!

"Wh… what are you DOING with these?" Kim asked, flabbergasted.

"Watch this." Was all Betty said, and walked up to one in an alcove, and punched in her personal code. She then started to type on an attached keyboard, and the eyes lit up. A few seconds later, the face and body began to change, and became an exact replica of Kim!

Kim was shocked, flabbergasted, and awed, all at the same time. She also felt a little sick that technology like this existed. "Are they…?"

"Smart? No. They only do what we program them to do. We took the technology from Drakken, and used it to develop what we affectionately call… PAL. Programmable Automated Life-form. We use them to hone our fighting skills, both in combat, and deadly tactics. They are quite… expendable.

"Try one. There are many personas programmed into the database. It utilizes Drakken's syntho –goo to change appearance. I'm sure you could find one you would like to…"

Before Betty could finish her sentence, Kim had already figured out what to do, and programmed one to change.

"Umm… Kim? There are certain things that these things can't do." She looked at the facsimile of Ron Stoppable, and noticed that Kim had a small tear running down her cheek again.

"I'm sorry. I just had to look at his face again."

"That's quite alright Kimberly. But I think it would be more beneficial to use these for what they were originally intended for."

"And if I start destroying these things?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Replicator technology we took from the Bebe's Hive creates another as soon as one is destroyed. Since we have hundreds right now, and it utilizes a recycling method, they are virtually inexhaustible."

Kim typed on the keyboard again, and Ron's form changed into a certain cheerleader that Kim thoroughly despised. "Inexhaustible, you say?"

"Don't go too crazy with it… if you know what I mean."

…x x x x…

After Kim had fought and destroyed about 25 fake-Bonnie's, and 20 fake-Shego's (too bad they didn't have her glow power though), she was thoroughly spent. She walked out of the room while worker-bots cleaned up the mess and began to replicate more to replace what she had destroyed.

_If this technology got in the wrong hands… _Kim thought, but didn't finish it, as she didn't want to think what someone could do.

…x x x x…

"Feel better now?" Betty asked as Kim toweled herself off from her shower. She was surprised to see Dr. Director in her room, but not mad. Betty could pretty much go wherever she wanted in the entire complex.

"Yes… much." Was all she said.

"Would you feel up to a reconnaissance mission?" Dr. Director asked as Kim put on her clothes.

"Where at?" Kim asked as she let her black hair fall over her shoulders.

"Ummm…" Betty hesitated.

"Don't tell me…" Kim said, looking at the reflection of Betty in her mirror as she put in the hazel-colored eye contact.

"Yeah… Drakken's latest lair."

"What kind of information do you need?" Kim asked shaking her head and fluffing her hair with her fingers. She then took a bottle of spray jell, and liberally applied it to keep it from getting frizzy. She ended up with sort of a "wet look", and Betty approved.

"Well, guess I'm ready." Kim said, and Betty just shook her head side to side. Kim looked down and realized that she had regressed to her previous habits and had thrown on her old mission outfit.

"I say put on black cargo pants, and a matching mock turtle-neck." Kim readily agreed and made the change. Betty then left Kim alone to get the rest of her stuff together.

"Wanna go with me Rufus?" She asked the small rodent who she had been taking care of in her room after much discussion with Dr. Director. Everyone else in the world also assumed he had died, or disappeared with Ron, so it was agreed.

…x x x x…

"Shego! What have I told you about hurting with your words?" Drakken had just been burned again by one of his green sidekick's insults, and he was quite… vexed.

Quinn had been able to make it into the lair with no problem. Her bionics were working flawlessly, and carried her past all of Drakken's lame excuses for defenses. She couldn't help but grin as she hid behind a stack of crates, hearing the exchange between the two.

Quinn had finally gotten down most of the attributes of her eye as well, and she was scanning a stack of discarded boxes that were labeled from a small country in France. They all had a peculiar symbol. It looked like the capital letter 'B', but with the bottom hump lighter and thinner than the rest of the letter.

Suddenly Rufus began chattering excitedly in her cargo pocket, as he seemed to be sniffing the air. "Ron!" He squeaked out.

"Huh?" Quinn said, glancing down at the small animal in her pocket.

"Now who might this be?" A very familiar voice said behind her, and Kim turned to see someone who she thought was dead, brandishing a glowing sword!

…x x x x…

"I… can't believe he would commit suicide." Betty Director replied after she read the email sent to her by Oscar Goldman. Local authorities in the area that had found Dr. Leonard's crushed and burned car.

"Either way, we need to find another person capable of working on micro electronic systems and is also a whiz at Biology." The encrypted message came back almost immediately.

"There may be two people that fit that bill." Betty typed, and then continued. "Are you willing to try something really radical?"

"What did you have in mind?" Oscar responded back.

…x x x x…

"Ron…" Quinn breathed, she thought to herself, but he had heard.

"The names Roscoe. And you are…?" He pointed the blade he held right at Quinn's face. She stayed silent.

"What have you found Roscoe Honey?" Shego walked up behind him and draped an arm over his shoulders.

"Looks like an intruder, Babe."

_Honey? Babe? And why does Ron think his name is Roscoe?_ Quinn thought as Roscoe placed the point of his blade under her chin, making her stand.

"Hey! I've seen this girl before!" Shego said. "She was at yo… I mean Stoppable's funeral! I KNEW you were going to be trouble! Take her out back and take care of this… intruder."

Roscoe placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder, stepped around her, and put the tip of his blade at the back of her head. "Walk." He commanded.

Faster than a blur, Quinn spun around, smacking Roscoe's hand and sent the sword flying. It embedded itself about 6 inches into a solid concrete wall! She wanted to get this… Roscoe away from Shego so she could tell him who she really was, and straighten out Ron's head.

Before she knew what happened, Roscoe planted two feet to Quinn's midsection, sending her out the door she was supposed to walk through. As Quinn stood, she saw the blade wrench itself free from the wall, and then fly out the door and into his hand!

With a running leap, Roscoe bore down on Quinn, who raised both hands and caught the blade by smacking her hands together as she had seen in the movies. Twisting her hands to the side, she flipped it out of his hands again sending it flying into a nearby tree.

Quinn was still stunned that she was fighting Ron, and it caused her to mis-judge Roscoe's next move. He lunged at her and caught her by the neck, his eyes blazing with blue energy. Squeezing with all his might, Roscoe had no idea he was working against a medtium skeleton, and enhanced muscles.

Quinn whispered just loud enough for Ron to hear. "Ron… it's me... Kim!" She locked her arms with his and tried to force him off, but was unable to, even with the bionics!

She dropped to her back, and placed her feet on his stomach thrusting out, throwing Ron about ten feet. She could have pushed harder… but she was fighting Ron! _There's no way I'm going to hurt him!_

Roscoe leaped up with a mule kick, and called the blade to him as he ran at this… this… _who is this again?_ He thought as the blade sailed over her head, dodging what would have certainly cut off anyone else's head.

Quinn continued to dodge out of the way of each of his strikes. One finally connected with her forearm, and unyielding metal clanged on equally unyielding metal. Sparks flew out of her arm where the cut had nicked some circuits inside, and the syntho skin then re-sealed itself, while the internal circuitry re-routed itself.

"What… ARE you?" Roscoe said as he drew the blade back for another strike. This time Quinn was faster, and took a chance with a bear hug, pinning his arms at his side. Roscoe struggled, but he couldn't get away from her grip.

"Ron!" Kim hissed into his ear. "Is this really you? Why are you fighting me? I'm Kim! You know? Your friend? Your partner? Your… girlfriend?"

The last statement made Roscoe stop struggling. "What…?"

"I need to show you something, but I need to let you go first. Do you promise not to attack me for at least a minute?"

"I… guess…" Roscoe felt very confused at the moment. Quinn slowly released her grip, and then reached up to her real eye, and removed the contact, revealing her original green eye. She then closed both eyes, and matched the bionic eye color to her real one.

Opening her eyes, she then looked deep into Ron's deep brown orbs. "Do you remember me now?"

Roscoe was transfixed. He couldn't look away from those beautiful green eyes. Eyes that seemed to look all the way into his soul. Eyes that said he was the one that KP had loved, and will always love. _KP. K… Kim. P… Possible. KP! Kim Possible!_

"KP?" Ron said, his eyes starting to tear up.

"Yeah, Ron. It's me." She said smiling. "But don't tell Shego or Drakken. They think I'm Quinn Probable"

"What did they do to you, Ron?" Kim said after a heartbeat. He fell to the ground bawling like a child as he recalled everything that Shego had told him, and made him do.

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave me, Kim. The things I've done. The things I've…"

"Shh… shhh… shhh" Kim said as she knelt on the ground holding his heaving shoulders. "Ron? I think I know a way to make you feel better."

…x x x x…

Drakken and Shego whirled around as the back door came flying off its hinges. There stood what looked like a very… pissed off… Ron Stoppable.

"Shego?" Ron said with hands clenched, glowing with an aura of blue. "I think we need to have a little talk about our relationship."

"I think the jig is up, Shego." Drakken said.

"Gee… ya think so?"

To be continued…

* * *

Well… what did y'all think of the fight between Bionics and MMP? Let me know! Thanks…

I'll also take any guesses on what y'all think about the symbol Kim found on the crates...


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for all the readers! And to all those that review… Thank-you so much. Your comments and words of encouragement keep me going. Let me say thank-you to all who have reviewed: Rongo, MrDrP, Alphamech, AtomicFire, romantic-cancer, RealityBreakGirl, Whisper from the Shadows, CajunBear73, sveta, Intrepidwarriors, and Aacire…

Disclaimer: If I said I owned these characters, Disney might get mad, so I won't. And since I don't want a huge business conglomerate breathing down my neck… Meh…

Chapter 7

3 minutes before a busted door had sent choice words through Shego's mind…

"It was horrible Kim! I remember everything now!" Ron kept on talking without taking a breath. "I had lost all memory after the explosion, and then Drakken and Shego found me she lied to me about who I was and made me hate you I don't know how I could ever do that and as Roscoe she told me that I was dead!"

Ron took a breath. "When we were fighting just now I felt that I could… Kim! I cut you!" He quickly took hold of her arm and gently twisted it, looking for a cut, and found nothing.

"What the…?" Kim? I KNOW I cut your arm! I saw the blade slice it!" His face was full of fear and confusion.

"It's OK Ron. I'm fine. I'll explain later. OK? Now I think you have something more immediate to take care of."

When Kim had spoke, Ron was breathing hard. He breathed deep, and then finally noticed the color of her hair. He took a few strands in his fingers, and his demeanor took a complete 360-degree reversal.

"Why is your hair black? And your voice sounds different too. In fact, if you hadn't taken those contacts out of your eyes, I would have probably never known it was you!"

Kim reached up, tapped her pendant, and her voice then returned back to normal. She then whispered to Ron in her own voice, "I'm under cover. I'll explain later. Now we need to get out of here before Shego…"

"Shego." Ron said with such malice that it almost scared Kim. "You go, and I'll be right behind you in a minute."

He cracked his knuckles and then said, "Make that two."

Now back to the busted door…

Ron began to purposefully stride towards Shego, who stood her ground. After all, she could take out numerous Henchmen, so she could take care of Stoppable. Couldn't she?

Without a hint of an attack, Ron strode right up in front of her, so Shego didn't bother charging her hands, or putting up any kind of defense. _What is he up…_ SMACK!

In mid-thought Ron had brought his hand up and slapped Shego right on the side of her face!

"Now see here you Buffoon…" Drakken started to say, and then scurried out of the room when Ron turned towards him with a look that made him feel cold to the bone. Shego's face was still turned from the force of the slap, her black hair obscuring part of her reddened face.

"I'm sorry Ros… I mean, Ron. I deserved that." Her eye was beginning to tear from the slap, and then she then looked Ron in the face. "But aren't you going to kill me? Or something?"

"Not my style Shego." Ron said, and slowly began to walk around her as she stood still.

Shego felt something warm slide horizontal across her lower back, and then suddenly she felt a bit of a… breeze. "What are you…?" She began to say, and was stopped from turning around with a stern hand.

She then felt that same stern hand grab a handful of… "Oh no… Oh please no." She muttered to herself.

"Shego…" Ron said in an almost admonishing tone. "I never figured you for 'Granny Panties'. I kinda thought you were the 'Commando' kind of girl. Oh well. All the better for what I want to do."

With a hard yank upwards, Shego's high pitched scream reverberated through the entire lair, making a group of henchmen playing cards clear on the other side look up and briefly wonder what the heck it was. They all collectively shrugged, and when one of them upped the ante, they continued to play.

…x x x x…

Ron then walked out of the lair and saw that Kim was still waiting for him. "What the heck was that, Ron? What did you do to Shego?"

"Let's just that she might be walking funny for a while."

"You didn't… hurt her, did you?" Kim was actually a bit worried what Ron may have done to her arch rival.

"Nah… She will just be a bit uncomfortable for a while." He took her hand in his and then started to walk off towards the main road. "So what have you been doing for the past week or so? And why is your hand so cold? Are you OK?"

"Well…" Kim started, and then felt a small bit of movement in her pocket. "Ron? I bet there's someone else you would like to see."

She reached deep into one of her Cargo pant pockets, and withdrew a small pink ball of…

"Rufus!" Ron said exuberantly, and let Kim set the little guy in his palm. Rufus was just waking up and after a yawn and a stretch, finally noticed who was now holding him.

"Ron!" He squeaked out, and immediately crawled up his master's arm near his face, hugging Ron's cheek with all his Naked Mole Rat strength. Closing his eyes, Ron placed his hand on the side of Rufus and returned the hug.

"Umm, Ron?" Kim asked, and Ron looked at her after making sounds that only Rufus could understand.

"Yeah Kim…?" He opened his eyes and saw large luminous green eyes accompanied by a thrust out lower lip. "Oh Kim… I am soo sorry." He opened his arms and she went to him wrapping her own around him and squeezed.

Now if Ron hadn't had a mystical power running through his body that kept him safe, he would have easily been crushed by the hug that Kim was now giving him. Neither of them noticed the blue surges of power emanating from Ron wherever Kim was squeezing, keeping the tremendous pressure from harming him, because their lips had now found each other.

The two continued to kiss passionately by the road as cars sped by, as each of them had completely forgotten that they needed to catch a ride.

…x x x x…

Dr. James Timothy Possible and Dr. Annette Elizabeth Possible each received an email that evening on their business e-mails that read exactly the same, except for who it was addressed to.

_My name is Dr. Elizabeth Director, director of a branch here at GJ, and we are in need of your unique services. There is an individual here that works for us that is in need of your employ. I cannot go into much detail here, so we will discuss this when you arrive. As for compensation for your services, you will be paid the equivalent of a full year's worth of your current salary, minus taxes, of course. The attached map will give you precise directions on how to get here. _

_We have complete confidence that you will keep this meeting to yourselves. Please delete this message, and then empty the trash from your email system after down loading the directions._

_We hope to see you tomorrow afternoon._

_Sincerely, Dr. E. Director_

…x x x x…

After thumbing a ride for only about 10 minutes, a car pulled over and offered the two a ride. It was a fairly unassuming station wagon, and the driver seemed even all the more non-descriptive. Apparently he was just traveling through town, and thought he would help someone in need.

Kim had the man drop them off at a crossroad and said they would walk the rest of the way. It was only a mile or so from the main road, so the man didn't mind. Ron however harumphed a small disapproval, but fell into line when Kim elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

During the 20-minute walk, the two whispered sweet nothings to each other and how much they had missed the other's company. When they reached the side a a large building, Kim laid her hand on a palm reader, letting them enter. Holding hands, Kim went straight to Dr. Director's office, and lightly tapped on the door.

"Come in." Dr. Director said as she stretched her tired limbs. She had been working late, and it was time to get some sleep. She looked up at the clock, and noticed it was almost 23:00 hours. (That's 11:00 pm to you and me)

Kim opened the door just far enough to stick her head in, and immediately Betty noticed the big grin on her face. "Kimberly…?" She said surprised, and with a questioning look.

"Hey Betty. I have someone with me that I think you would like to see." She then opened the door the rest of the way, and revealed her guest. You could have driven a semi-truck through Dr. Director's mouth when she saw who was standing there.

"S… Stoppable? Is… is that really… you?"

"The one and only, Double D."

"Ron…!" Kim hissed and swatted him on the shoulder, eliciting an "Ouch" from him.

"Ha ha… That's quite all right Kim. I'll let this slide. This time." She gave Ron a warning look with her one eye. "So Ronald, where have you been for the last week or so?"

"It's a long story." Ron said as he offered a chair to Kim, and then sat down himself. "Do you have a little time?"

…x x x x…

"Have we heard who is taking place of our dearly departed Dr. Leonard?" A deep voice resonated through the sparse office. A meaty hand gripped the phone receiver tightly, his knuckles turning white with anger. "Well then find out, or you will find yourself on the short end of a stick!" He slammed the receiver down on the old-fashioned rotary-style desk phone, making items shake on his old metal desk.

…x x x x…

After Ron finished his story about what Shego had done to him, Dr. Director really had only one option, and that was to give Ron two things to consider. "So, Ronald… You have a big decision to make here. Either you come clean with everyone, and tell your parents that you are really alive and go back to your regular life… Or stay here with us as an honorary member of GJ, and work with Kimberly here to try and find out who was REALLY behind that explosion that almost killed the two of you."

Both Kim and Dr. Director looked at Ron for a few seconds, waiting for him to answer. After a few moments of silence, Ron made a decision. But he had one question first.

"Can I have a cool disguise like Kim has?"

To be continued…

* * *

This is a little shorter than I originally planned, but if I kept going, it would be almost twice as long… and that's just not my style. Oh well. Hope y'all continue to like… 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again to all who have reviewed the last chapter: AtomicFire, RealityBreakGirl, Alphamech, John Chubb, CajunBear73, Whisper from the Shadows, calamite, sveta89, romantic-cancer, and Aacire.

No other notes at this time, so on with the chapter…

Disclaimer: Yup, still gotta say I don't own the characters portrayed. (harumph)

Chapter 8

Dr. Director had gotten about 3 hours of sleep the night before, and as a result of that combined with already being up for the last hour, she was on her third cup of coffee.

A Glance at the clock on the wall elicited an un-flattering sound from her throat. "Ugh… 8 o'clock already."

The two Possible doctors were due to come in today at about 11:00 am and she hadn't even told Kim yet. She wasn't even sure how Kim would take it. The untimely death of Dr. Leonard had put them in a bind, and who else but Kim's parents would be a perfect replacement?

"Well, I guess we'll find out just how good an actor Kim is, and how good her disguise is". She mumbled to herself.

_Betty, you've got to stop talking to yourself._ She thought while continuing to update reports on her computer from yesterday. She still had Will Du's Daily Complaint list to go through.

"Good thing he doesn't know Kim is Quinn, or this list would be even longer.

…x x x x…

Ron blinked his eyes open, and for a brief moment he thought he was back in Drakken's lair lying with Shego. Black hair was draped over his arm and shoulder, and the deep breathing of Kim told him that she was still asleep.

Kim had come to his quarters not long after everyone had gone to bed last night, saying she couldn't sleep very well. As soon as both had lain down on the bed next to each other, both had fallen into a deep sleep, until now.

"Kim?" Ron whispered. "You awake yet?"

He spoke a little louder. "Kimmm… wakey wakey…" This time he nudged her a little.

"I do Ron. I do, I do, I do." Kim woke up saying her last 'I do'.

Realizing she was awake now and repeating part of a very nice dream, Kim's brain realized her current situation, and amended what she was apparently muttering. "I mean I am! I am! I'm awake now Ron."

"What were you just dreaming about Kim?" Ron asked, as he propped himself on an elbow looking into her half-lidded eyes. She still wasn't fully awake, and needed coffee. Badly.

Part of her seemed to wake up at his question. "Umm, nothing. I mean… I don't remember. I do… not remember."

"Yeah right." Ron decided to drop it for now, and changed the subject. "Would you like some breakfast? I noticed a small kitchen before I went to bed last night, and it looked like it was stocked with essentials. I should be able to whip up some pancakes and sausage."

"Mmmm… that sounds heavenly. You go start breakfast, and I'll get a shower. OK?"

"Whaaat… Can't I join you?" Ron asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ronald Stoppable, you are incorrigible."

"What? I encourage you? That sounds intriguing." He said, and started to nuzzle his face into her neck.

"No Ron… I said… Ohhh!" Ron had found the spot.

The two tussled around a bit, kissing and doing a little more than some heavy petting. They were just about ready to really show each other how much they had missed the other, and a knock sounded at the door. Instantly they stopped, as Kim was giggling, and lay there quiet. The knock sounded again, but this time a voice accompanied it.

"Kim? Are you in there with Ronald?" Silence. "Kim… I already stopped by your room. Your bed wasn't even slept in."

After some muffled voices, and the sound of a muffled yelp followed by a whispered cuss word by Ron, the door finally opened.

"Hey, Betty. H… how are you this morning?" Kim asked with uncharacteristic nervousness, wrapped in a robe.

"Kim, Kim, Kim. I should have placed restrictions on you two right away." Dr. Director said as she shook her head side to side. She was about to say something else when a loud clang was heard from the area of the kitchen.

Ron's voice echoed out. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean that." He then walked up behind Kim, also dressed in a robe, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you invite Dr. Director in, Kim? I'm sure she would like some breakfast too."

Kim shot him a glance that could have melted steel. Betty spoke. "Normally I would say that I don't want to impose, but I actually need to talk to both of you, and talking over breakfast would be perfect.

…x x x x…

"Anne? What do you think it is that Dr. Director needs us for? And why would they be willing to pay us a full year's salary up front?" James Possible asked his wife as they were getting ready to go to the meeting with Betty Director.

"Well, her email said that there was an individual that needed both of us for our expertise." Anne finished tucking her top into a skirt, and then paused for a bit. "I don't suppose…"

"What's that dear?" James said, but when he turned around from putting on his sport jacket, his wife was in her office rummaging through the mess on the top of her desk.

"Bingo!" Her voice echoed out from her office, and came out waving a magazine. "I thought I saw something interesting on the cover of this a while back." She slapped the magazine down on the dresser in front of her husband. He looked down, whistling in amazement.

On the cover of a monthly medical journal that Anne received in the mail was the picture of a Dr. Leonard holding up a prosthetic arm that looked almost exactly like the real thing, except one end had metal and wires sticking out of it. The headline read: THE MAN BEHIND THE METAL… LIMBS.

"I think we should take that with us, and see if we will be involved with this. It would be the opportunity of a life-time!" Anne said, and put on her half-jacket.

"Have I told you that you look gorgeous in that outfit, dear?" James said, as he wrapped his hands around his wife from behind.

"James…" She said, playfully slapping at his hands. "Not now. Besides, were going to be late as it is." She gently spread his arms apart, releasing herself from his grip. She then turned around and placed a long lingering kiss on his lips.

"Ohh Baby… hurt me…" James felt like the luckiest man on the planet at that moment.

The two walked out to the garage, and got in the Jaguar, all the while James kept messing with his wife. This was the friskiest the two had been since the death of their daughter, Kim. The twins were currently at school, and James and Anne were planning on getting back to the house before school was let out.

They backed out of the garage and onto the street, heading out of their sub-division. They didn't notice the big hulking man that was sitting in the all black, early model Blazer. It was the larger model before it shrunk to the mid-size.

…x x x x…

"Kim…?" Betty said as Ron placed a large stack of pancakes in front of each of the girls. "Have you told Ronald what… happened to you… after the explosion at the lair?"

"No." Kim said, dropping her head. "We… I mean I… haven't really had the time. Yet."

"Well then, this is going to be a lot of information to be absorbed. By both of you." Betty slapped a dollop of butter on her stack of pancakes, drizzled a little bit of maple syrup over them, and took a big bite. Her eye rolled up inside her head and she moaned. "Ohhh, Ronald… These are heavenly!"

"I'm glad you like them Doctor Director." Ron said, and sat himself down with a stack almost twice the size he had given Kim and Betty.

Dr. Director finally swallowed after savoring the flavors in her mouth, and said, "Ronald, please. Call me Betty. Kim does."

"What did you mean by information for both of us?" Kim asked after she had taken a bite, and had almost the same reaction to Ron's pancakes. She was glad that she had already taken her medicine, as the pancakes were taking care of the bad after-taste.

"Well Kim…" Betty took a swig of her orange juice, and set it down. "You remember Doctor Leonard?"

"The one who… worked on my…" She looked at her hands. The motion wasn't lost on Ron as he was stuffing his face and listening to the conversation going on in front of him.

"Yes. He… died in a car crash a few days ago." Kim's fork dropped onto her plate, her eyes wide with shock.

"Then who's going to…" She never finished the question, as her mind almost immediately gave her the answer. "No Betty. This… this isn't going to work. I… I can't. I can't lie… to my… parents!" Kim pushed herself away from the table and began pacing, mumbling to herself.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Ron said after polishing off his entire stack of pancakes. Kim and Betty only had a couple bites of their own.

"Kim? I think we better tell him." Betty said as she began picking up the plates from the table, and Ron quickly helped. _And we need to do this in a bout an hour and a half._ She thought, but didn't mention yet they were coming so soon.

Kim sat down, and she started. "Ron… I'm not… what I used to be."

It took Kim and Betty about 45 minutes to explain everything to Ron, and make him understand. Some was a bit technical, but after some explanation, he finally understood what Kim had become. What she now was.

He sat there, quiet and stunned after the girls finished talking. He hesitantly reached out to Kim, wanting to take her hand. "I… I… I don't know what to… say." His hand finally landed on Kim's. "I so wish I had been there for you Kim. I can't imagine what you were going through. It is kinda cool, though. It's almost like you're… BioniKim."

Kim squeezed Ron's hand, and all three immediately noticed the flash of blue energy that engulfed his fingers where Kim was applying pressure.

"Ron?" Betty asked, still looking at their entwined hands, Ron's was glowing a light blue. "Is that…?"

"I'm guessing that's my MMP keeping Kim from hurting me. When Shego was training me as Roscoe, the same thing would happen when she would try to attack me from behind in an attempt to hone my senses. I guess it's… automatic."

"Amazing." Betty said, sitting back in her chair. "It's almost as if you two were somehow just destined to be perfect for each other. If that had been anyone else's hand, it would have been instantly crushed."

Dr. Director then leaned forward, closer to Kim. "So Kim? Are you ready for the information I have for you?"

"I… guess so." She said, taking a swig of her after-breakfast cup of coffee.

"Kim…" Betty continued. "Your parents will be here in about an hour."

…x x x x…

The drive to the address that Dr. Director had given the Possible's was about an hour long, and even then, it was only to a private gate. They pulled up, and James lowered his window after stopping by a post with a speaker built in to it.

A green light came on above the speaker, and a voice spoke. "James and Anne Possible?"

"Yes…" Both said at the same time.

"Please take the provided cards and spit on them. Place them into the slot separately, and a DNA scan will confirm who you are."

Taking the two cards that had slid out of a slot in the post, the two did as they were told. About 20 seconds later, the voice returned. "Identity confirmed. You may enter." The gate quickly swung open, and then slammed shut just after they pulled through, just barely missing the Jag's rear bumper.

"Heyy…!" James said, looking in his rearview mirror. He then continued on down the road that led to a complex that was located about 2 miles from the gate.

Again, they didn't notice the black Blazer that was parked in the shadows across from where they had been speaking into the post speaker.

…x x x x…

"What? An hour!" Kim exclaimed, and shot out of her chair, knocking it over. She had released Ron's hand, and was now clenching her fists in anger.

"I'm sorry Kimberly, but time is very short, and we needed to get them here right away."

"But… I'm not even close to being ready, and they're going to recognize Ron right away!" Kim was starting to get really nervous.

"Calm down, Kim." Betty said, laying hand on her arm. "Boy you do need to get that temperature regulator checked. I'll take care of Ronald, and you get ready. We'll meet you in Conference Room 4A in 45 to 50 minutes. OK?"

…x x x x…

James and Anne Possible actually made better time than they thought, and were a bit early. After arriving at the main complex, they were led to conference room with a door labeled 4A.

Just after getting comfortable with doughnuts and coffee, (OK, Mrs. Dr. P. had a bran muffin) the door opened and in walked three people. They immediately recognized Dr. Director, but she had two others with her. The girl they sort of recognized from Ron's funeral at the cemetery, but the young man she walked beside they had no idea.

He stood a little taller than the black haired girl with hazel eyes and he had long brown hair, almost to his shoulders. He had a dark complexion, and a neatly trimmed goatee mustache and beard. What caught their attention about him though, were his striking blue eyes. They almost literally glowed.

Doctor Betty Director started to introduce the two. "Anne Possible? James Possible?" The two rose as their names were spoken. "This is Quinn Probable, and Aaron Sequitur.

To be continued…

* * *

Yeah, yeah… I realize there isn't any action in this, sorry, but I felt the chap was necessary. Y'all like the new name for Ron? 


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: I took Ron's new name from the phrase 'non sequitur'. Here is the definition from Webster's Unabridged Dictionary, Second Edition: **(-wi-), L., it does not follow. in logic, a conclusion or inference which does not follow from the premises.** That is scribed exactly as it is written. I take that to mean the end result is not what it was thought to be, or something that does not follow the norm. In essence, that IS… Ron. Plus there is a comic in the Sunday Funnies that is called "non sequitur".

Let me thank all who left a review for the last chapter: sveta89, Whisper from the Shadows, MrDrP, Aacire, romantic-cancer, CajunBear73, RealityBreakGirl, Yankee Bard, thsunami, AtomicFire, agentinfinity, and Alphamech.

Disclaimer: Ummm… Do I have to remind y'all that I don't own the characters? Probably not, but I may as well make the liars, oops, I mean lawyers, happy…

Chapter 9

The four took turns shaking hands, and then all sat down at the table. Aaron sort of had a nervous look about him, Quinn had an air of confidence, and both Mr. and Mrs. Possible were looking at the two individuals they had just met with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Each of them had the same thought. _I remember Quinn from the cemetery, but have never met this… Aaron. There is something about him though… that I just can't put my finger on…_

Dr. Director began, speaking to the Possibles. "Well Doctors, I suppose you are wondering why you were asked to come here, and given such an offer. I'm sure you have many questions, so we may as well start.

Anne un-curled the journal she was holding in her hand, and bent it so that it would lie somewhat flat on the table. "This may be a stretch,and this is my **only **question, but would it have anything to do with this technology?"

Betty looked at the journal, and mumbled under her breath. "I had completely forgotten about that report." She then spoke louder. "You are very perceptive Dr. Possible. Actually yes, it is concerning that technology. You see… Doctor Leonard was working with an individual here when a terrible accident occurred and well, it sort of left us without an expert. Since there was no single person available to us, we thought, why not bring in the best minds concerning Electronics and Engineering (she nodded at James) and in Neural Biology." (She nodded at Anne)

"You said he was working with an individual?" James asked. "You mean there is someone who has the technology attached to them?"

"How did he resolve feedback issues?" Anne asked. "And what about rejection of the implants? Is there any synthetic muscle involved?"

Dr. Director just sat there smiling. She had no doubt that these two were exactly who they needed. After letting them finish with the rapid-fire questioning, Betty had one question for them. "All your questions will be answered very soon. But would you like to meet that person right now?"

"Yes, of course." They both said in unison.

"The two you see here with us," Betty started, "Quinn and Aaron, one has the Bionic arms, and the other does not. Can you tell them apart? Quinn? Aaron? Please, raise your arms so that Mr. and Mrs. Possible can examine you."

Both did as they were asked, but Kim's passive face was not showing the tremendous emotions that were going through her mind. _I can't believe they're here! I can't show any recognition or anything with my face or body language! I want to hug them both so bad! Oh No! Is Mom going to… touch me?_

Anne reached out to touch a finger on Quinn, but then pulled back. She then asked a question. "Turn your wrists back and forth for me, please? Both of you." Quinn and Aaron did as she asked, while both Possibles watched closely.

Anne continued with another question. "Now touch each finger to your thumb, and then reverse the direction, like this." She quickly demonstrated. "Please don't stop until I ask you to."

Quinn and Aaron did as they were asked again, but with different results. Quinn performed the task flawlessly, but Aaron had some trouble after the first couple of passes with his fingers. After about a minute, she told them to stop.

"Well?" Dr. Director asked, her eyebrows raised.

"It's Quinn." Both Anne and James said at the same time.

"Amazing!" Betty exclaimed. "How did you know just by those two tests?"

Anne answered immediately. "I thought it was Aaron at first, but then the finger test changed my mind. A normal person can't do that perfectly for a minute. They will have a few miss-cues here and there, like Aaron did. Quinn did it flawlessly."

"And only a machine can perform a menial task in such a manner." James finished.

…x x x x…

The large man in the black Blazer dialed a cell phone as he drove off from his stakeout point, and then spoke. "Yeah… it's me. I followed 'em like you said… No they didn't see me… Yes, I'm sure. I'm pretty sure they went into a complex operated by GJ. …Yeah, it's the one we found from the satellite surveillance just yesterday."

The man turned right at the next stoplight, and then spoke again. … "Are you sure? Will they let me just… pick both of them up? … OK, I gotcha. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

The Blazer suddenly made a U-turn in the middle of the street, causing two other cars to honk their horns, and the drivers to yell a few cuss words. He didn't care. He had to get to Middleton High School and pick up the only twins that attended school there.

…x x x x…

"May I… touch your hand?" James asked of Quinn, who nodded her head slowly and said 'Yes'.

"It's… cold…?" he said out loud. _But something seems oddly familiar about her hand._

"That's one of the issues that have come up lately with the Bionics." Betty replied to his query. "I think it has something to do with a PLC. (Programmable Logic Controller)

"Hmmm…" James muttered, and turned the hand over in his again. It was then he noticed a small mole on the inside of one of her fingers. _No way. It has to be just coincidence… But Kimberly had a mole in the exact same place!_

Quinn pulled her hand away and put it in her lap, where Aaron took it in his own and the two smiled at each other. The smile was not lost on Anne, as she thought something looked oddly familiar with the way these two were looking at each other. _I'll have to talk to James about that later._

A light rapping noise was heard on the door and Dr. Director answered. "Come in."

A short man with light brown hair entered the room, and whispered something in Betty's ear. Her reaction caught everyone's attention. "No…"

"Betty?" Quinn asked, worry etched on her face. "What has happened?"

…x x x x…

"Will Jim and Tim Possible please come to the principles office immediately?" The intercom sizzled and then turned off.

'So what have the "Posi-twins done now?" A nameless student mentioned offhandedly.

"Shut up." Both said at the same time, addressing the boy who had spoke, causing him to sink back into his desk.

Jim and Tim walked sullenly towards the Principles office, heads hung low. Did Barkin find out who it was that deleted all references to Brussel Sprouts from the schools lunchroom computer?

As the twins walked in to the open door, they noticed Barkin sitting at the desk. "Yes, it's me." Barkin said when he saw the twin's reaction to his presence on their faces. "I'm standing in this week temporarily until we find a new Principle. Again."

They looked over at a large man standing off to the side of Barkin's desk. "This is Mr. Hom. He is an attaché from GJ. He would like you to go with him."

"Why didn't Wade contact us…" Jim started.

"…with our Kimmunicators?" Tim finished the sentence.

"Wade is having trouble with his cryptic software", Mr. Hom replied, "and he didn't feel comfortable sending you a message. In fact, he wanted me to get your communication devices from you so that they wouldn't be accidentally turned on."

Jim and Tim looked at each other, feeling that something was not right. They couldn't fight this guy in Mr. Barkin's office, and according to him, this guy was an official GJ employee. It was all darned peculiar. After their pause, both Jim and Tim took the Kimmunicators out of their pockets and slowly placed them in the large meaty palm of Mr. Hom.

"Thank-you boys. Now let's go. GJ will be waiting for us." Jim and Tim walked out first with Mr. Hom right behind them. He led them to the Blazer, opened the door, and told them to get in.

"Wait a minute." Jim said.

"Can we see your credentials?" Tim continued. "Mr. Barkin would have asked you for them…"

"… so we would like to see them too." Jim finished.

"Sure boys." Mr. Hom said, and reached into his jacket. In the blink of an eye he pulled out a small item that looked like a transmitter to open a car door, but instead a stream of gas hit them both in the face, knocking both immediately unconscious. He tossed both in the back seat, went around the other side, got in, and quickly drove off.

Mr. Barkin prided himself on his senses, and intuition. For some reason he was a bit off today though, maybe because he was fighting off a cold with that terrible-tasting green stuff, and his head was a bit clouded. It wasn't until he heard the screech of tires that he realized that the suit this Mr. Hom wore was not standard issue for GJ. The ID badge looked real enough, but that could easily be copied. Running out of the front doors of the school, the last thing he saw was the back end of a black Blazer speeding around the far corner and head North from the school.

"Cheese and Crackers! I better call GJ! We just had a kidnapping… and on MY watch! Damn cold…" Mr. Barkin ran back inside the school and called his contact at GJ to tell them what had just happened.

…x x x x…

"We can't just sit here!" James Possible said after hearing that his twin boys had been kidnapped.

"I'm sorry James… Anne…" Dr. Director said. "We can't let either of you leave the facility. Let us take care of the situation. Follow me to a lounge area and we will send out best people out to get Jim and Tim back."

"Who are you sending?" Mrs. Possible said, worry showing in her eyes, and clutching onto her husband's hands.

"The right people for the job." She said quietly, and opened a door that led into the cafeteria/lounge area of the complex. Neither of Possibles noticed that Quinn nor Aaron was with them anymore. They were too distraught over their boys being kidnapped.

…x x x x…

"Kim…" Ron said as they drove to the High School in Kim's Mustang. "We don't have the advantage of Wade. How are we going to figure out where they've been taken?"

"The old fashioned way." Kim said, and pulled into the school's parking lot. "Well, MY old fashioned way."

The conversation with Mr. Barkin was short, but at least they got a good description of the man that took Jim and Tim, and a basic description of the vehicle he drove.

Kim and Ron walked to the area where the Blazer had been parked, and Kim started to stare at the ground. "What are you doing Kim?"

"I'm taking a detailed scan of the tire tracks the vehicle left with my bionic eye. Maybe we can follow the them."

"You can do that? Wow! It would be so cool to have bionics."

After a few more minutes, Kim was able to configure her eye to identify and follow the unique tracks the vehicle left. The off-road tires ended up having a certain element in the rubber that was easily identifiable, and if left a perfect trail for her to follow.

"Ron? Have you driven a stick shift before? I'd like you to drive while I watch the trail, and I'll tell you which way to go.

"My Dad showed me quite a while ago, but I think I can remember." After killing the engine once, Ron finally got the car moving, and eventually got the feel for the short-throw in the gearbox.

While Ron drove, Kim was watching the road with her eye, and would tell Ron when to turn. After getting comfortable with what she was doing, Kim asked a question. "Ron…?"

"Yeah Kim?"

"Everyone that has touched my hands have told me how cold they feel. Why didn't you ever say anything to me?"

"Well… I didn't wasn't to hurt your feelings, Kim. I mean, I didn't want to sound like I was saying you were an ice queen, or anything like that, because you're not. Your hands may be cold, but a fire burns in your heart. I can feel it."

"Oh Ron… that's so sweet." She took her eyes off the road just long enough to quickly give Ron a kiss on the cheek, which elicited a goofy grin on his face.When she looked back to continue following the tracks, she saw it suddenly turn towards an old abandoned warehouse. "Turn here Ron!"

He quickly guided the sports car into the parking lot, and parked by the main door. "This looks like it could be a trap Kim."

"It is, and call me Quinn now. This mission has now officially started, and we should call each other by our alias. That way if anyone overhears us, they won't hear our real names."

"Gotcha… Quinn." Aaron said with a smile. _This is SO cool…_

The two got out of the car and walked up to the door, noticing it had a padlock. Kim reached over, placed her fingers on the hasp, and the body of the lock, and squeezed her fingers together, snapping it in two.

"Who needs keys…" Aaron said just loud enough for Quinn to hear, who smiled a little at his comment.

"shh…" Quinn said and walked slowly into the semi-dark warehouse. Immediately her bionic eye went in to night vision mode, and she was able to see everything. She saw the heat emanating from the engine of the Blazer that was parked off to the side, and then she could see the fading heat of a pair of footprints. Either this guy weighed quite a bit, or he was carrying something heavy.

_Most likely from carrying my brothers._ Quinn thought bitterly, and tapped Aaron on the shoulder, motioning him to follow her. The footsteps went through another closed door to what looked like a small office.

Just as she lay her hand on the doorknob lights came on, and a voice came from speakers located in the rafters of the building. It seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" The voice said.

"We are representatives from GJ," Quinn said, "And we know that you have kidnapped twin boys from Midleton High School. Let them go, and we will tell the judge to be lenient with your sentence."

"Tough words for such a small girl. But we cannot let them go just yet. You see we are in need of some information, and they are our insurance that we get the info that we want. Question number one. Are you Quinn Probable?"

She answered with silence.

"Question number two. Did you know a Doctor Eugene Leonard, noted scientist of Bionics?"

Again, silence.

"Question number three, and the last one… What does GJ know about anti-matter?"

While the strange voice was speaking, Kim and Ron were trying to find the source. It wasn't too hard, as the room he was in was about half way up the wall, in an observation booth that was enclosed by glass.

_Now this looks familiar._ Quinn thought as the setup looked sort of like her training facility.

"Since you have not answered my questions…"

"Where are the Possible twins?" Quinn finally said, answering the man with a question of her own.

"Oh… they are… close. But since you have not given me the answers I wanted, you will be taken care of. Bots! Advance!"

Almost immediately, 6 sets of red eyes opened (or were they turned on?), that were located in a darkened area of the warehouse. The main thing that concerned our young heroes, were that the eyes were about 10 feet from the floor!

The floor shook as footsteps stomped in unison with each other, and 6 ten-foot tall Bebe robots emerged from the darkness. Before either teen hero could react, the Bots had encircled them, cutting off any avenue of escape.

Quinn dropped in to a fighters stance, and so did Aaron, but he was crouched a bit lower.

Speaking out the side of his mouth, Aaron had one thing to say. "Quinn… that would be so cool if it wasn't the last thing we were about to see."

To be continued…

* * *

Yup, cliffie time. The chap was getting a bit long for me, so I decided to stop here. This way I can concentrate on the next one… Please keep the R and R coming! 


	10. Chapter 10

It's so cool that this story has been receiving so many hits and reviews. It looks like this may reach number two on my 'Hits List' real soon, 2nd only to "Accidentally Alone". It still has a couple other stories to pass, but I have faith in the readers. I am continually surprised that y'all like what I write. It gives me a good feeling.

Here's my thank-you to all who have reviewed: romantic-cancer, Whisper from the Shadows, MrDrP, RealityBreakGirl, sveta89, Aacire, AtomicFire, and CajunBear73. Thanks everyone! Now on with the next chap…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved in the following jumble of words put in order to make some sort of sense.

Chapter 10

Ten-foot tall Bebe robots almost immediately have two strikes going against them. One, their sheer size is enough to slow them down. Oh the strength may have been amplified 10 times, but not their speed. Second, they were up against Quinn Probable. To continue with the baseball analogy, Aaron Sequitur wouldn't quite be a strike, but definitely a foul ball. Don't get me wrong, he's definitely not foul, just not quite a strike.

Either way, just after his comment about the last thing they were about to see, a large metal hand came crashing down and just missed him as Quinn pulled him out of the way. Dust and chunks of cement flew everywhere from the strike and when it cleared, neither Quinn nor Aaron could immediately be seen. That is until one of the giant robots fell over, throwing sparks in every direction.

Standing just behind where it had stood was Quinn, and she held in one hand a bunch of metal and wires that she had ripped out of the lower leg, causing a system-wide failure.

"Wow." She exclaimed with a surprised look on her face. "I guess it literally does have an Achilles heel." She had pulled the wires out of the area where the achilles tendon would be on a real person.

"Aaron! She yelled. "Rip out the achilles tendon area!"

Being on the other side of the circle of androids, Aaron almost didn't hear her. "What…? Oh…" He replied back, but then realized what his partner was saying.

Easily flaring his MMP on one hand, Aaron took a swipe at the achilles heel, of the closest robot, and sent it tumbling down. "Two down, four to go." He mumbled as he ran behind another.

One thing they hadn't counted on though was learning machines. The other 'bots knew which area to protect on their bodies from transmissions sent to the others as their comrades fell. They all turned towards their attackers, and telescopic arms snaked out to wrap up the pesky little humans.

Only one was caught. Aaron struggled mightily against the steel arm as it constricted around his chest. His MMP flared, and kept the crushing to a minimum, but he was gradually losing air from his lungs from the constant compression.

"…uinn!" He wheezed and suddenly felt the pressure release. He fell about five feet to the floor, and rasped noisily as he struggled to pull air into his lungs.

"Aaron! Are you OK?" Quinn asked quickly and worriedly. She threw down the handful of wires and steel, and knelt at his side, taking time to make sure he was fine. Then it was Aaron's turn to save Quinn..

Wrapping his arms around her, Aaron was able to roll both of them out of the way as a large foot came crashing down right beside them. They stopped rolling and each jumped back up into fighting stances. Three 'bots were down, and only three to go. The odds were getting better.

Quinn chanced a look up at the observation booth, and saw movement. The mysterious man was trying to get away! Glancing around, she grabbed the head of a downed 'bot and with a slight grimace twisted, and ripped it apart from the body. Aaron watched in amazement at what she was doing.

Quinn then threw the metal head at the observation booth, effectively destroying it and keeping their human attacker from getting away. The force of the metal head striking the booth caused him to stumble back from the door and fall through the shattered glass, and over the edge. He didn't fall the entire way, as he was able to grab onto a protruding ledge that was part of the floor of the booth.

Aaron was still dumbfounded by his girlfriend's increased strength and abilities. "Whoa…"

"Head in the game Aaron. We still have three others." She said, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

_Ewwww…_She thought at the feel of his facial hair. _I'm going to have to ask him to take that off later._

The remaining three robots started to advance on them as they dropped into defensive stances once again. Using a cheerleader move, (enhanced by bionics) Quinn leaped at the head of the closest 'bot. Standing on its shoulders, she grabbed the head and twisted hard. She then pulled up, and from the strength of her arms pulling and her legs pushing, the head came off with a great metal-ripping sound, and sparks flying everywhere.

"Two left." She huffed out as she landed on the floor, the Bebe head landing at her side, throwing out sparks and the eyes winking out.

Aaron wasn't having as much success as the last two Bebe 'bots were advancing on him, and he had backed himself into a corner. He ducked a swinging metal fist as he slid through the legs of the other one. The second 'bot was attempting to strike him at the same time, but missed completely, hitting the other 'bot right at the knees causing it to topple over on the other. As the two robots were tangled in each other's arms and legs, Aaron quickly moved in and attacked by grabbing behind the heel of each and yanking back hard. Both Bebe robots immediately went into convulsions, and as a result of them being tangled and thrashing about in their death throes, it caused a chain reaction and both exploded!

The force of the explosion threw Aaron right at Quinn, who was not expecting him to come at her like a rocket! She braced herself and caught Aaron, his momentum carrying both to the ground and both slid against a far wall.

After the smoke and dust subsided, they heard a voice call out above them. "Help… I'm gonna… fall!"

Quinn was able to run under the large man just as his grip failed, and she caught him with ease. She settled the man down onto the cement floor and looked at his face. He was looking at her with both shock and fear.

"Wh… who… ARE you?"

"I am no one to be trifled with." Quinn said with clenched teeth. "Now where are the tweeb… I mean twins?"

Quinn's face suddenly showed a measure of recognition, "Wait a minute…" She narrowed her eyes as she asked the large man a question. "Aren't you a hired thug for Big Daddy Brotherson?"

He just looked at her.

"I asked you a question." Quinn said as she grabbed his shirt, and pulled him to a sitting position as she kneeled in front of him.

"I will not tell you who I work for."

"Can you tell me where the twins are?" Quinn asked.

"They are… unharmed." He said, pointing towards a small door away from the destroyed observation booth.

"Now, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Quinn asked, pulling the man's face closer to hers.

"I'm sorry… I cannot." He then clamped his mouth shut tightly, and ground his teeth together. Almost immediately his eyes rolled up into his head, and he fell over dead.

Aaron was standing off to the side, and he stepped up to Quinn's side. "Quinn? What just happened?"

"He committed suicide." Quinn said, and dropped the man onto the floor.

…x x x x…

"So, Dr. Director…" Mrs. Possible said. "Just who are those two?"

"Hmm? Who do you mean?" Betty's voice was belying her calm exterior.

Mrs. Dr. P. narrowed her eyes. "Quinn and Aaron."

"Oh… those two. They're… GJ employees."

"Uh huh…" Mrs. Dr. P. said. Clearly it wasn't a good enough answer for her. "They look pretty young. When did you say they started?"

Betty was starting to get nervous from this woman's questions. The teal colored eyes seemed to bear down on her, as this woman now seemed to be the one in charge. "Since before… Quinn's… accident. It happened during a training session, and she met all criteria to have the bionics implanted."

"If they are so new to the organization, why were they sent to rescue Jim and Tim?" Dr. Anne Possible was now looking right into the eyes of Dr. Director, who tried very hard not to wither, or show weakness under her stare.

"What…! I didn't inform you of that!"

"Hmm…" Mrs. Dr. P. said with a small smile. "It's funny though… how they disappeared right after we all found out about the kidnapping."

Betty Director decided she just better shut up, and not talk about it anymore. She tried to change the subject. "Are either of you hungry, or thirsty? I can bring you some reading material if you like."

Now both of the Possibles were giving her the eye.

…x x x x…

Quinn and Aaron cautiously walked up to the unassuming door, and Quinn lightly knocked. Muffled sounds were heard inside, and what sounded like a scrape of a wooden leg on a hard floor.

Kim tried the door, and of course it was locked. She stepped back a bit, raised a leg, and kicked it right beside the doorknob. Once again, a little too much force had been applied, and it swung open so hard and fast, that it splintered apart as it smashed into the wall as it opened.

"Oops…" Quinn said with a sheepish smile.

Kim's reserve instantly melted as she saw her two younger brothers tied and gagged. "Tweebs…" She muttered, but a little louder than she expected too.

Jim's eyes grew as big as golf balls at what he thought he heard her say.

Aaron quickly went over to the boys and untied them, and pulled the gags out of their mouths. Jim immediately spoke up as soon as the rag was removed.

"Why did you call us that?"

"There's only one person who calls us that." Tim said.

"Huh…? I said creeps. It took some real creeps to tie up a couple of helpless kids."

"Hey…" Jim said.

"We're not helpless." Tim finished.

"Be that as it may… Let's get out of here." Aaron said.

"Wait…" Jim said. "We're not going anywhere with you."

"Who are youtwo anyway?" Tim said.

"My name is Quinn, and this is my partner Aaron. We work for GJ, and have come to rescue you. Your parents are at GJ, and are waiting for you.

…x x x x…

Quinn drove the car back to GJ headquarters with the twins in the back seat. "Cool car Quinn. It looks like something…"

"Our sister would have driven." Jim finished.

"Would have?" Quinn said, looking at them in her rearview mirror, and raising an eyebrow.

"Our sister, Kim Possible, was killed about a month ago." Tim said.

"You remind us a lot of her." Jim chimed in.

…x x x x…

Quinn drove onto the base going through an entrance that was only known about by very few people. It was well hidden, and no one saw the black Mustang disappear between some very large Oleander bushes.

All four walked quietly through the hallways as Quinn and Aaron escorted the twins to where their parents were located. Quinn had to quickly log onto an intranet computer that was only connected within the complex to find out what room the Possible parents were in.

Aaron opened the door, and as soon as Jim and Tim saw their parents, all four ran to each other and in a tangle of arms hug each other fiercely. No one noticed, save for Betty Director and Ron that a small tear ran down Kim's cheek. She quietly closed the door on the reunited family and walked sullenly towards her room.

Ron followed right behind her, and waited until they went in and he closed the door before he said anything. He didn't have to.

Immediately Kim spun around and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Shh… shh… it's OK Kim." Ron said as he gently rubbed her back as he held her close.

"I hate this Ron! I really hate this!" Her tears began to soak into his shirt. "I wanted to tell them SO BAD that I'm alive and well, but I can't! So don't tell me it's OK, 'cuz it's not!"

Unconsciously she squeezed a little tighter, causing Ron's MMP to flare a bit to keep him from being crushed. It didn't respond quite as quick, as he was still a little tired from the fight earlier with the giant robots. The small lag in response caused him to feel a bit of the pressure. "Hnnnggg…"

"Oh my God Ron! I'm sorry! I didn't… hurt you… did I?"

"No, you didn't. Just surprised me a little, that's all."

Kim's lips raised to meet his, and a gentle kiss began to heat up into a passionate lip smacking session. She quickly forgot how much the fake beard he had on was scratching her face. Neither of them heard the door gently close as Dr. Director decided to leave the two alone.

She had just come from sneaking out of the room where Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible were still hugging and crying with their twins, and she had decided to visit Kim and Ron to get a report. After noticing it would be best to leave them alone, she decided to go back to her office and have another cup of coffee. She would ask Kim and Ron for a report the next morning. Suddenly she didn't care anymore if the two shared a room.

To be continued…

* * *

Holy crap… I didn't leave this with a cliffie. I must be losing my touch. Oh well. Hope y'all are still enjoying this! Keep the reviews coming! 


	11. Chapter 11

I must once again say thank-you to all who have left a review: MrDrP, Whisper from the Shadows, romantic-cancer, Alphamech, RealityBreakGirl, AtomicFire, Aacire, CajunBear73, and sveta89. I appreciate all of your reviews, so keep 'em coming! Without further adieu…

Disclaimer: I still don't post any claim to the characters or the corporation that actually does own them.

Chapter 11

"Screw it…" Kim said, and grabbed the offending thing of Ron's and yanked… HARD!

"Yeeowtch!" Ron screamed as he placed his hands where his goatee used to be. A red mark was starting to form a ring around his mouth where it had been glued. Some spots where it was really attached, some skin had come off too.

"Kim!" He said through his fingers. "Why did you do that? It really hurt!"

"Sorry Ron… I thought I could get used to it, but I guess not. Now let me kiss it and make it feel better."

"Well…" Ron said as he took his hands away from his mouth. "I'm all about receiving Kim kisses as medicine."

Kim leaned her head back and raised on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his lips. As they made contact, Ron wrapped his arms around her slim waist, squeezed and leaned back a bit, lifting Kim off her feet.

"Oh Ron…" She said against his lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter, and wrapped her legs around his middle.

They stood in the middle of the room like that just kissing. Well… a few hands roamed here and there. Most notably were Ron's hands. Not long after Kim had wrapped her legs around him, Ron found his hands had worked underneath and were now cupping Kim's butt cheeks.

"Ronnie…" Kim said breathlessly. "How… how long has it been?"

"Ummm… What do you mean?" They were now looking deep into each other's eyes. He could feel a certain part of himself had become more… alert.

"You know what I mean…" Kim said with half-lidded eyes, and ground herself into that alertness.

"As badical as this feels right now Kim, I really hate to remind you that we had decided to wait."

He bit his lower lip slightly, making him look all the more cute to Kim, and she wanted to just rip his clothes off right then and there and do things to him that she knew would feel soooo good!

"I just wanna play a little." She said and slid her hand down the backside of his pants and squeezed his butt.

…x x x x…

"Do you think he said anything to them?" One large man said to the other.

"I doubt it very much. Mr. Hom was a faithful servant of mine, and I have complete confidence that he said nothing of our agenda to them."

"They disposed of those giant robots so efficiently. How are we going to protect our… investment?" The first man asked.

"Oh… don't worry. I have procured us something that may be much more… efficient in taking care of things." Reaching into a nearby duffel bag, he lifted a silver container, which measured about 4 by 8 inches out and showed his partner the stamped label. It read Synthodrone 901 Ver. 2.0.

…x x x x…

The next morning Kim and Ron awoke next to each other with nothing on but their underwear, although Kim only had her panties on. Ron woke first, and he just lay there for a bit soaking in Kim's beauty. She lay on her back, her face turned slightly towards him, and one of her hands on her stomach.

Her long black hair had come completely undone at some point in their previous night's escapades, and was now lying softly over her body. A light sheet covered her from the waist down as the other hand lay on top of it. Her steady breathing would cause her breasts to raise and lower in rhythm to her breathing.

"You are so beautiful." Ron whispered, knowing she was asleep. The noise of his voice was enough to wake her, and she awoke by suddenly breathing deeper, and opened her green eyes. Ron had made her take the contact out and have her original green eyes the previous night.

"Mmmm…? You say something Ron?" She said groggily.

"Nothing KP. I'm sorry I woke you."

"That's OK. We probably should be getting up anyway." Kim rolled onto her side, and lay an elbow on her thin waist. Her index finger traced an invisible circle on the bed.

Ron slid closer and was almost ready to place a kiss on her lips when Kim spoke. "Not until I brush my teeth. OK?"

Ron pouted and crossed his arms as the two sat up in bed. Kim looked down at herself and finally noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Ron! Why didn't you tell me I didn't have anything on!"

"Sorry KP. I didn't even notice, I was so lost in your eyes."

"Ohhh… Mr. smooth. I see how you operate. Flattery will get you no-where mister."

"I thought it was 'anywhere'." He said with a sly grin.

Kim swung her legs off the edge of the bed and stood. Quickly she reached over and took the pillow and playfully smacked Ron on the shoulder. "I'm going to get a shower. You should head over to your room and do the same. When you get done, would you come back her and fix me breakfast?"

"Of course. Anything for my Kimila."

Kim giggled and went to her bathroom, and Ron pulled on his pants and shirt. It was still early, about 7:30, so no one was roaming the halls yet. He quickly pattered back to his room, and took a quick shower. Throwing on a t-shirt and shorts, he quickly looked in the mirror before going back to Kim's. The temporary hair color had washed out, as did his make-up. The hair extensions were attached well, but he was able to take them off. Now he looked like the Ron of old. He had to be careful though, because now he was easily recognizable.

He made it back to Kim's room without anyone seeing him, and he started to make a light breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and fruit. He heard Kim's shower shut off as he lay about 4 strips of bacon in the skillet. He wouldn't have any, as he was trying to watch more what he was eating lately, both to follow his Jewish faith a little closer, and to try and eat a little healthier.

It was just as he had placed the bacon on a plate that he heard a thump and a clatter of something metal come from the bathroom.

"Kim? You OK?" He yelled out to her. There was no response.

Walking over to the bathroom door, he lightly knocked and waited for Kim to say something like 'I'm hurrying Ron', but instead he heard what sounded like a struggle.

"Kim? Are you OK in there? I thought I heard something." It was then that he heard a small weak voice finally say, "Ron… Help me".

The lock on the door broke apart like cheap plastic and Ron stood there in a fighting stance ready for anything. Although he wasn't ready for what he currently saw.

Kim was sitting on the floor, a towel around herself, but one leg was ramrod straight, and the other was pulled up against her body. Her left arm looked as if it was reaching out, her fingers stretched apart. The other hand was clamped on her biceps looking as if it was holding the other arm down.

"Kim?" He said, wondering why she was in such a strange position.

"Ron…" Kim hissed said between clenched teeth. "Get Dr. Director! I… can't… move! Body… must be… rejecting… bionics…"

Just as he turned around to go get help, Kim spoke again. "Wait! Get my… contact… and put it in my right eye."

"Huh…?" Ron was slightly confused.

"My… parents will be there. I… need to stay in character!" She hissed again and he immediately understood. Gently he took the contact out of its holder, put a drop of solution on the contact, and was able to place it on her eye.

Kim closed her eyes and struggled a bit to concentrate, but was able to finally get the color to change in her bionic eye. Ron confirmed to her that it had definitely changed.

"Now… call Betty, and stay out of sight!"

"But I need to stay with you Kim!" Ron was almost frantic.

"Head in the game, Ron! And call me Quinn!"

After picking up the phone and dialing an emergency number, he was patched directly to Dr. Director. Ron quickly explained what was going on, and Betty said she would be there immediately.

It only took about a minute for Dr. Director to arrive at Kim's door, and burst in. "She's in the bathroom!" Ron immediately told her.

She went in and quickly glanced at Kim, telling her that everything would be OK. She then keyed the communication device on her wrist. Her voice could then be heard over the bases intercom system.

"Emergency. Code Blue. All un-necessary personnel stay out of the corridors. Agent Du, will you please escort Mr. and Mrs. Possible to the medical facility."

After keying off the device, she then turned to Ron. "I need your help getting her to sickbay."

"But… won't I be recognized?" Ron started to protest.

"Ron…" Betty said, softening her voice a bit. "I need your help. Kim needs your help. At this point, if someone sees you, I'm sure we could explain it some how."

…x x x x…

Carrying Kim while she was stuck in that position was tougher than it looked but somehow he did it. She wasn't in any pain, as Kim just couldn't move, but it was very embarrassing for her to be in that position. Plus all she had on was a towel.

They made it to the medical facility which took them about 5 minutes, and Ron sat her down on the single bed. He heard nurses scrambling around getting equipment together to treat Kim, and he then he heard her make a noise and he looked down. Kim's towel was falling off!

Both teens turned beat red as the towel completely unwrapped and left Kim lying there completely nude. Ron quickly turned around, and waved at Betty as she was helping some of the nurses with the equipment.

"Umm… Dr. Director?" Ron said, slightly raising a hand. "Could we… get something to cover Kim up with?"

"What ever for…? Ohh…" She finally noticed what had happened. She quickly reached under the bed, took a sheet from the bottom shelf, and lay it the best she could over Kim with her limbs in the position they were. It actually took a second sheet to get her completely covered.

"Thanks." She said through her clenched teeth.

Betty lay a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder, and told her everything would be fine. They knew what to do.

Ron had his back to the main door when Agent Du walked in as he escorted the two doctors. In fact, he was leaning over Kim, gently cradling her face with one hand and whispering into her ear. "It's going to be OK Kim. You're going to be fine."

Two hands… one male, one female, lay on his shoulders and a female voice spoke in his ear. "It's OK. We'll take care of her now.

In an effort to hide his identity, Ron placed his hands over his face, thinking they would assume he was grief stricken. His guise didn't last long.

Gentle hands firmly pulled his own away from his face, and he glanced around nervously. It was Dr. Director who was now standing in front of him, holding his wrists.

"But… they think I'm…" He started to hyperventilate.

The two doctors stood up straight after a cursory check of Quinn, and looked over at who Dr. Director was standing with, and their jaws just about hit the floor.

"Ron…?" Mrs. Possible said astonished.

"Ronald…?" Mr. Possible said shocked beyond belief.

"Hey there… Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said, smiling a goofy smile, and rubbing the back of his neck.

The two doctors walked over and stood looking at him for a bit. They then moved so quickly that Ron could do nothing to prevent it. In an instant he was smothered in a hug from both of Kim's parents! Mrs. Dr. P. actually gave him a kiss on the cheek.

No one noticed a small tear fall out of Quinn's right eye as she was being hooked up to various equipment for testing.

To be continued…

* * *

A bit of a cliffie, but not a bad one. Big action to come real soon, so I thought I would give the two some alone time for a bit. Let me know if it's still good.

Please note: "GGW: Middleton!" may not get updated this week. Sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks again so much for all the reviews on this story! This has now officially become my "Most Reviewed"! It's also number two now on my Hits count, so a big shout out to all the readers also! Let me thank all who have left a review: calamite, Alphamech, AtomicFire, Whisper from the Shadows, sveta89, Aacire, and RealityBreakGirl… I really appreciate ALL of them! Now on with the next chapter…

Disclaimer: (Yeah, it's this again) If your wondering about the characters involved? Yeah, they're not mine…

Chapter 12

After the crushing hug from the Dr.'s P, Betty walked over to them and asked a question.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I speak with Ronald in private for a little bit?"

"Of course." James said.

Anne quickly gave Ron another kiss on the cheek making him blush slightly, and then released him from her fierce hug. "OK, now you can talk to him. It's just so good to see you Ron. I KNEW you couldn't be dead."

Doctor Director led Ron out into the hall, and let the door close. They walked down the hall a few feet before Ron spoke.

"Why did you do that Dr. Director? I thought it was important for us to NOT be recognized."

"It's actually more important for KIM to not be recognized." She replied.

"Are you saying I've become… umm… what's the word I'm looking for? "Ex… Exper… no…"

" Expendable?" Betty finished

"Yeah… that's it."

"No Ronald!" Betty said a bit louder than she originally intended. "Not at all. You are very important to this operation. More important than you could ever imagine" She said her last sentence almost under her breath.

"What…?" Ron did a double take.

"How much do you love Kimberly, Ronald?" Dr. Director asked point blank.

"What…?" He said again.

Doctor Director took a deep breath, let it out, and repeated her question. "How much do you love Kim?"

"More than life itself. She's my heart, my soul… she's my everything." Ron spoke with conviction, staring Betty right in the eye.

"Good. Because Kim is going to need that love, more than either of you could ever know."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "What… are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you right now. I'm sorry."

"Are you going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. about Kim?"

"No." Betty answered. "And that's part of why I asked you how much you love her. I can tell you this: I need your help to keep the two good doctors believing that that girl in there is Quinn Probable." She paused.

"Oh… before I forget, after they get Quinn back to working order, I need a report from you two about what happened yesterday."

…x x x x…

Two heavy-set men stood in the middle of a large storage facility. Many crates were strewn around that had a strange looking 'B' stamped on them, and the one man set a silver container on top of one. He then went to a cabinet nearby, pulled out a lap top computer, and walked back over to their crate table. He plugged the computer into a data port on the canister, and began typing.

"Very interesting. Very interesting indeed." The man said as he read. "It looks like we can change this drone to look like various people, but there is also a default configuration. For now let's just go with the default."

He selected the option, pressed enter, and then unhooked the computer. He stepped back slightly, motioning to his partner to do the same. The top of the canister whirred and turned a bit, and clicked into place. A slow ticking sound emanated from the canister, and it slowly speeded up to where it sounded like a constant sound, and then the lid popped open, releasing a red, oozing substance.

Moving on it's own, the blob moved across the crate, and onto the floor. It sat there changing, and growing in size. After about a minute, it started to take the shape of a person. Arms and legs formed, and next, a head.

Electrical arcs danced across the surface, and then it too changed. The hands and face began to look like skin, and the rest started to take on the look of clothing. Finally, a young looking man stood before them, short brown hair, brown eyes, and he wore a red and black uniform. He spoke.

"Hello. I am Synthodrone 901 version 2.0. You may call me Eric. I have been programmed to respond to a number of people, and I recognize you, Big Daddy Brotherson.

"You, however…" He turned to the other heavy-set man. "I do not recognize."

…x x x x…

Ron and Doctor Director walked back into the room, and Betty went up to Quinn as the two doctors were finishing a cursory exam. She quickly placed the voice-changing necklace on her as the two doctors were talking to each other. She quickly tucked it under the sheet before being seen, and asked her a question

"Quinn? Have you taken your medicine today yet?" She asked suddenly as if she had just remembered it, which she had.

"I never got a chance." She said through her teeth. "It's on the vanity in my bathroom, already measured out."

"I'll be right back." Betty said, and left the room.

"So… Ronald…" James said. "What have you been doing with yourself lately?"

"Well… umm…" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I… sort of lost my memory, and Drakken and Shego made me think I was someone else."

"I'd like to examine you soon, if I could." Anne said as she walked over to Ron and started to feel around on his skull. She noticed a lump, and placed a finger on it. "It seems that this is where you were hit on the head, making you lose your memory."

She moved the fingers that found the lump. "I'd say this happened… about 3 or four weeks ago?"

"Yeah, that's pretty close." Ron said. He didn't want to give them too much information.

"It usually takes longer for full memory loss to return completely." She removed her hand from the lump, and looked tenderly into his eyes. "I you sure your OK Ron?"

"Yes, Mrs. Dr. P. I'm fine." Ron said smiling. "You know I'm a fast healer."

"Huh…" Was all she said, and then turned towards the door when she heard it open. In walked Dr. Director carrying a glass of a strange looking liquid.

"Here you go Quinn." She said, putting a straw in the glass, and offered it to her. Quinn was able to get her lips around the straw, and sucked in about half of it.

Grimacing as she swallowed, Quinn hissed. "Dang that tastes terrible!" She then sucked down the last half, and was able to finally move her jaw as muscles began to relax. Next, she started to wiggle her fingers that were extended, and then slowly she started to get function back to her arms and legs.

After a bit of small movement, she was able to lay her legs flat on the bed, along with her arms. Quinn looked, and felt, much more comfortable.

"What was that stuff?" Anne asked as she picked up the glass and tentatively sniffed at it.

"An anti-rejection medicine that we came up with to help with both the bionics and her synthetic muscles. It's also chock full of vitamins to keep the rest of her in top physical form. I just happened to think that this might be what could happen if she didn't take it on schedule. I just didn't realize it would be this severe of a reaction."

"Did you exert yourself quite a bit yesterday?" Anne asked, looking at Quinn.

"Actually, yes. I was in a pretty good fight."

"To rescue our sons?" James asked.

Quinn looked over at Dr. Director, who nodded her head.

"Yes." She replied.

"Thank-you. Thank-you very much." James said, his eyes starting to well up with tears, but he choked them back down.

"That's probably why this happened. You remind me so much of our daughter, Kimmie." Anne said as she picked up strands of Quinn's hair. "If your hair wasn't black, and your eyes were a different color…"

Doctor Director nudged Ron forward, who realized what he needed to do.

"Umm… Quinn?" He said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Much better."

Ron's acknowledgement that this was actually Quinn seemed to pull Anne out of her reverie of her dead daughter. She set the strands of hair back down on the bed and turned towards Dr. Director.

"So what did you really need us here for, if you already knew all she needed was her medication?" Anne asked.

"Well… I, umm…" Betty stammered a bit. "I initially didn't know that was the problem."

"Well… there is one thing that I CAN improve on." Anne said.

"What's that?" Quinn asked as she sat up on the bed wrapping a sheet around her.

"I should be able to either make a pill, or some sort of injection system to replace the liquid medication. I could probably make it faster acting too."

"That would help a lot." Quinn said smacking her mouth. "It just tastes terrible. Ron? Could you please get me a glass of water to wash this taste out of my mouth?"

"Sure Quinn." Ron said, and got the glass of water for her.

"From what I've observed," James then said. "I might be able to do something with the bionics to have them react differently if this happens again. Maybe revert to a relaxed state, or even have them go into a default mode with limited ability."

_That's my Dad._ Kim thought sadly. _Maybe he will concentrate on the bionics now, and not notice who I really am, along with Mom._

"Can we tell the school that Jim and Tim are OK?" Anne asked Dr. Director.

"I don't see why not." She answered. "Although, if you could tell them that it would be a couple weeks before they can return, that would be great. I really don't want them out in the public right now in case something else might happen."

"I understand. I think." James said.

"James…" Anne said. "Let's go check on the boys anyway, and see how they are doing. Dr. Director? Is there a place that we can get some breakfast?"

"Of course." Betty replied. "There's a cafeteria just down the hall from your rooms. If you look in one of your top dresser drawers, there should be a general map of the complex. Our head chef here makes a pretty good Denver Omelet."

"With extra bacon?" James asked, his stomach starting to growl.

"Yes, dear." Anne said pushing him out the door. "With extra bacon."

…x x x x…

After Quinn dressed in the bathroom, her and Ron proceeded to give Doctor Director a verbal report of what happened the previous day. It only took them about half an hour to tell her, and Betty just sat there, her fingers steepled.

"Hmm… It seems that Big Daddy has his fat fingers in this too. Although I can't help but think that he's not the only one here calling the shots. Mr. Hom never mentioned anyone else?"

"No, he didn't." Kim replied. Although, remember when you had me do that reconnaissance in Drakken's lab?"

"Yes…"

"I saw a symbol on a crate in there. Do you make anything of this?" Kim drew the symbol of a letter 'B'. The bottom hump a thinner line than the rest of it.

Doctor Director looked at it, and shook her head. "I've never seen that before."

"Let me see that please…" Ron asked as he took the paper from Kim. He turned the paper sideways, and then held it up to look at it with a light behind it.

"What if this wasn't a symbol, but two letters?" He finally said.

"What do you mean Ron?" Kim asked, taking the paper back and trying to see what he meant.

"If two letters were laid on top of each other, it would make the lines that match up look darker. I can only think of two letters that would make a symbol like this."

"A 'P' and a 'B'." Kim said, finishing Ron's thought.

"Exactly." He said. "Now what do the two letters mean? Peanut Butter?"

"I have a feeling that they are someone's initials." Doctor Director said as she took the paper from Kim. "But whose? I don't know."

"Maybe we can get Wade to help, now that Ron has come out."

"Umm… re-phrase Kim, please." Ron said, grimacing.

"Huh…? Oh, sorry Ron." Kim said when she realized the double meaning that she didn't intend. "Now that you aren't dead anymore, I bet he could help."

"Should I just… call him?" Ron asked.

"I've got an idea…" Doctor Director said.

To be continued…

* * *

Anyone have any ideas who P B is? Or what it is? Maybe its B P? I hope this still reads well, this chapter seemed a bit… forced. But it sounded OK when I re-read it. Let me know… 


	13. Chapter 13

Well, here we go again. I have a couple questions for y'all at the end of this, so please read and answer if ya want. Another big THANK-YOU going out to all the readers of this story!

Thanks also to those who have left a review: MrDrP, Alphamech, RealityBreakGirl, Whisper from the Shadows, Aacire, AtomicFire, and romantic-cancer. It seems that less people are leaving reviews than before, but I see the regulars keep posting. Thanks again, Guys!

Disclaimer: Ugh! Do I have to? I'm sure y'all know by now I do not own any of the charaters involved...

Chapter 13

"Are you sure about this, Dr. Director?" Ron asked looking a little nervous. He was sitting behind Dr. Director's desk, wearing an official GJ jacket, the insignia identifying him as a Commander.

"I believe this to be the only way. Someone may interrupt the signal, and I don't want anyone's cover blown. Now just stay calm, and remember that your name is still Aaron Sequitur. Read the script in your hands, and try not to be too nervous."

"Think of it as a play, Ron." Kim suggested. "Remember when you fooled Team Impossible into believing you were a rich guy?"

"Oh yeah." Ron said, scratching at the fake beard that Betty had glued to his face again. "Should I use that accent again?"

"No, there's no need for that." Betty said. "The microphone in front of you has voice-changing technology, and it will change your voice so it will not be recognized."

"Cool…" Ron said and went to touch some of the buttons on the microphone.

"Please Ronald…" Dr. Director said, placing a hand on his. "Don't mess with the microphone."

Ron put his hands down to his side with a mollified look on his face.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Director asked, and Ron nodded his head. "Transmitting in 5… 4… 3…"

She finished the two and one with her fingers, and pointed at Aaron when the transmission was initiated.

"Wade Load… Mr. Wade Load. Are you out there? This is Commander Aaron Sequitur of Global Justice. Please pick up this signal…"

He waited a few seconds watching the large monitor on the desk in front of him. Kim and Dr. Director stood behind the monitor, so they could coach Ron if they needed to. The video pickup was only aimed at Ron.

Dr. Director mouthed the word 'Again'. "I repeat, this is Commander Aaron Sequitur of Global Justice looking for…"

"This is Wade." A voice crackled through the speakers sitting by the monitor. "Wait a sec while I clean up the audio, and initialize the video feed. You're on a wave band that is hardly ever used, so I need to fine tune."

The monitor flickered, and wavered a bit, and then slowly the snow gave way to a picture of Wade Load. "Got it. Sorry about that Commander… I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Aaron Sequitur."

"Yes, Commander Sequitur. Now what can I help you with?"

"We are in need of some of your… unique skills. They seem to reflect level 8 proficiency, and that is higher than anyone else in our organization.

"Ohhh Kayyy…"

"Now I'm sure that you're aware that I'm a Commander in Global Justice. It is imperative that we actually find Ron. Please do not contact anyone else, as I'm aware of your connections. The world will be a better place, alive and kicking. It's a bad situation we are in, trust no one. There have been forces trying to separate us. You realize I'm trying to mark the end?"

_Huh…?_ Wade thought, and then realized that this Commander was speaking in code. "One moment please."

It took Wade just a couple seconds to go over that statement the Commander had just said, and he almost dropped his jaw onto his desk when he figured it out.

_This is huge!_ Wade thought. "Message received commander. Do you have a way to announce your intentions?" He was trying his best to respond in code, and in a way that they would understand.

There was a pause, and then the Commander responded. "Are you aware of the rock group 'Ultimate Housing Fanatics'?"

"Yes." Wade said, understanding immediately.

"They sing a song about losing their hair, originally done by 'The Red Coats'. I've heard that the lead singer is 8 years older than he appears. It has been confirmed by their bouncer."

"Thanks." Wade replied. "I'll check them out tonight. Good-bye, commander."

…x x x x…

Big Daddy strode into the nearby secret communications room that his partner had funded, and asked for a report.

"Nothing yet, sir. The computers haven't detected any transmission containing the key words you suggested."

"Good. That means no one is on to us. Yet. Something tells me we've forgotten something…" He paused, thinking. "No matter. It will come to me later if it's important enough. Carry on."

The Comm. Tech. continued to scan all radio transmissions, both analog and digital, assuming that they would be the only means of communication GJ would use. There was one older form of communication that no one had even thought of being utilized, as it had been… what? 50 years since it had been used extensively?

…x x x x…

That evening, Dr. Director, Quinn, and Ron were waiting patiently in Betty's office watching the communications screen. Wade said he would contact them that evening on the frequency that Ron had given him through code.

At approximately 19:30 hours (That's 7:30 pm), the screen began to waver, and the speakers began to crackle as a signal was making contact. Finally the picture coalesced, and Wade's voice could clearly be heard. A few wavy lines affected the picture a little, but otherwise it was perfectly clear.

"Do you realize what a pain in the butt it is to use this old-style carrier wave?" Were the first words Wade said, and Dr. Director just stared at him. "Oops, sorry. Hello Dr. Director, how are you?"

"I apologize for the inconvenience Mr. Load, but I doubt very much anyone would be searching this frequency in an attempt to intercept the transmission."

"Yeah… Dinosaur technology." Wade said, and the picture fizzled a bit, but came right back into focus, but the wavy lines were still present. "See what I mean?"

"Be that as it may, Mr. Load, I think there is someone here that you might know." She motioned for Ron to come into view of the monitor and video pick-up. The fake goatee was removed, and he wore his trademark red hockey jersey.

"Hey Wade." Ron said, and gave a small wave.

"Ron! You don't know how happy I am to see you! I just KNEW that you weren't dead. Don't ask me how, but I just knew. Do your parent's know yet?"

"Not yet." Ron answered. "Doctor Director here doesn't think it's time to let the world know I'm alive."

"Are you really a Commander in GJ?" Wade took a swig of his Slurpster.

"No. That was just part of the cover when we sent the coded messages. Wade?" Ron wanted to get his full attention for what he was about to do.

"Yeah Ron?"

"There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Ron waved at Quinn, beckoning her to come in front of the video pickup. "I AM currently working with GJ, and I have a partner. This is Quinn Probable. Quinn, this is Wade."

The two exchanged "Hello's", and all three noticed Wade become very curious as soon as he met Quinn.

"I know…" Ron said. "She does look a little like Kim, but believe me, it's not. I really wish it was though."

"I'm so sorry Ron. I miss her too. Kim was such a good friend."

Quinn struggled mightily, trying very hard to not let herself cry. She had to keep her composure, and be Quinn Probable.

_Damnit!_ She thought. _Why is Betty putting me through this? My friends, my family… I want to tell them ALL that I'm alive! But I can't. At least not yet._

Dr. Director spoke next. "Mr. Load, we need your help with something. I'm sending you a burst communication that contains a symbol, and what we think we have figured out. We need your expertise in finding out more information without any flags being raised."

She hit a few keys on the keyboard in front of her, and Wade saw it arrive on a different monitor. He turned and typed on another keyboard, opening the compressed file that contained the information.

"Hmm…" He said. " 'P' and a 'B', huh? Something tells me the answer isn't in the States, so I'm going to start a search internationally. It may take a while, but I'll find out for you."

He paused. "It shouldn't take me more than 12 hours, maybe less. I'll call you back as soon as I find something. It was nice meeting you Miss Probable, and it's good to see you too Ron. Wade out."

With that, the screen went dark.

…x x x x…

At the same time of their communication, the two Dr. Possibles, with the aid of their genius sons, had finished projects that would greatly help Quinn and her bionics.

Anne was successful in reducing the liquid medicine to three caplets no larger than capsules of Acetaminophen. She had also started a secondary project of improving the interface between synthetic muscle and natural muscle. She figured it would increase Quinn's strength by about 10 percent when she was finished.

James had developed a secondary set of protocols for the bionics. If Quinn ever had another episode like she did earlier, her limbs would completely relax, and then a device of his own design could manually control them. It was a secondary controller that would allow basic movement of just the mechanical parts, which Quinn would control with her mind, excluding the synthetic muscle. It wouldn't be graceful movement by any means, but she could at least walk somewhere and get help.

He also had a secondary project, which involved a listening device that could be implanted in the palm ofQuinn's hand. All she would have to do is cup her hand around an ear, and by moving her hand she could amplify almost any sound and direct it into her own ear.

There was only one minor drawback. For some reason, hair would interfere with the amplification process. She would need to keep any hair from getting between her ear and her palm.

…x x x x…

That night, everyone had gone to bed at about the same time, but Ron woke up the next morning before anyone else. He silently went to Kim's door, and quietly knocked.

"Kim?" He whispered through the door. "Are you awake?"

When he didn't hear a response, Ron dropped a hand to the doorknob. The door hadn't been completely shut, so he gently pushed it open, the latch clicking as it snapped out. It was then that he thought he heard a muffled voice come from Kim's bedroom.

"Kim? Is that you?"

Ron walked to her bedroom door, and noticed it was almost shut, but open only about an inch. He pushed it open, and from what little light there was, he could see a fairly large lump on the bed. Squinting his eyes, he tried to get a better look as he walked up to the edge of the bed.

He thought he heard that muffled voice again, but a little louder. It either said "Ron", or "Run".

Then he noticed a large, dark figure standing off to the side of the bed.

"Who are you?" Ron demanded

The man didn't say a word, and pointed to the lump on the bed. Ron turned his head to look at what he was pointing at, and with a click the lights came on, illuminating a site he couldn't bear to look at. He buried his hands in his face and began to weep.

His girlfriend Kim Possible was lying on the bed with no arms or legs! Red stains were on the sheets near the stumps, and he had also noticed that her left eye was missing! She had a gag in her mouth and she could barely make a noise.

After covering his eyes for a few seconds and silently weeping, he turned towards the large man he had seen earlier. The man's face was still in shadow, so Ron couldn't tell who it was.

"What have you done to her!" Ron screamed.

"She wouldn't let me get my caviar." Was all the man said, and moved the lamp closer to himself, revealing his face.

"You…!" Was Ron's only response.

…x x x x…

Ron woke with a start, sweating bullets.

"Holy Crap!" He said. "I know who P B is!"

He quickly jumped in the shower and ran out of his door still drying his hair with a towel. In just a few seconds he was at Kim's door, knocking frantically.

"Come on in, it's open!" He heard Kim respond.

Ron entered speaking very fast. "Kim! I think I know who this P B is! It's…"

Ron didn't get to finish his sentence as he finally noticed that Kim wasn't alone. Dr. Director was sitting across from Kim at the kitchen table, a steaming cup of coffee sitting in front of them both.

Also sitting in the center of the table was what looked like a Kimmunicator lying down flat, its screen pointed upwards. Above the screen was a 3-D representation of Wade's face.

"I think I have too Ron." Came Wades voice from the device.

To be continued…

* * *

OK everyone… Who is P B? There is one HUGE clue… 

Also… could anyone figure out the coded messages between Aaron and Wade in their first communication?

I also just realized that I haven't mentioned Rufus in a while. I'll try to bring him back in the next chapter. For now let's just assume he's been getting caught up on his sleep. Would that work?


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everybody… Sorry it took me a little longer to post this chapter. I'm usually at work on Sunday night, but I was able to pound it out since I had to call in. I tweaked my back something fierce last Friday, so I'm trying to heal myself up. Nothing major, but strained muscles are a literal pain… if you know what I mean.

PLEASE, check out the picture that ivymae457 drew for me and is now on her DA site. She drew up a pic of Kim as Quinn, and it really looks BADICAL to the n'th degree!

So… I would first and foremost like to thank all the readers, and give thanks to those who have left a review: calamite, Alphamech, AtomicFire, Yankee Bard, RealityBreakGirl, MrDrP, romantic-cancer, sveta89, and mooneasterbunny. I appreciate them all! Really, I do! Now on with the show…

Disclaimer: Yup, this durned thing again. I don't own a single character in this story. (I really need to come up with more OC's)

Chapter 14

"Well… Eric," Big Daddy said, addressing the synthodrone. "Let's see what you can do, shall we?"

"I am here to follow your instructions." It responded. "Do you wish me to follow only your orders? Or will there be others who can instruct me what to do?"

Big Daddy noticed that it was looking at his partner, and asked a question. "Is there a way of installing protocols as to who you can respond to, and a hierarchy of command?"

"Of course. Only the one who originally activated me can perform such a duty."

"Does it need to be audible?" Big Daddy asked.

"No, it does not." 901 answered. "I can interface with any WiFi or wireless signal. In fact, the laptop you used to activate me would work just fine."

…x x x x…

As Ron sat down at the table, all eyes were on him. It was then that he realized he had screwed up. Big time. He had called Quinn by the name of Kim in front of Wade.

"Mr. Load?" Dr. Director asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know… I was having some suspicions on my own, but now I'm sure. Ron just confirmed it for me. You're Kim, aren't you?" Wade's holographic face turned towards Kim.

"Umm… No." Kim said nervously.

"It's OK, Kim." Betty said as she placed her hand on Kim's now warm hand. James Possible had been able to adjust the heat regulators, and her hands now felt like they should to anyone who might touch them. "I think we can trust him."

"Thank-you Dr. Director." Wade replied. "Now Ron? Who do you think PB is? It took me about 10 man-hours of computer time trying to figure it out. I would be interested in hearing your theory."

"PB is none other than that rich guy KP and I rescued from Senior Senor Senior's freeze ray." Ron stated proudly. "I just kind of forget his name."

Wade looked at Ron incredulously. "Now how did you know who it was without even knowing the guys name, Ron?"

"If I told you it came to me in a dream, would you believe me?"

"No." All three chorused.

"Well, it did." Ron said, crossing his arms. "There were other un-pleasant images that I won't mention, but it was a dream."

Kim rolled her eyes a bit. "So Wade? Is Ron correct? I guess even I don't know the guy's name. But I know who he's talking about."

…x x x x…

Synthodrone 901 leaned over, and grabbed the front end of a Hummer A-1 that was in storage, and lifted it without any trouble. Big Daddy Brotherson's smile creased his fat cheeks, and told Eric to put it back down. He then asked the drone to perform other acts of super-human ability, and he was very pleased.

"Well?" His partner said growing agitated. "Are you going to give your main benefactor high level protocols with the synthodrone?"

Big Daddy breathed out an irritated breath, and added the man's name to the short list of those who could order this… thing… around. However, he made a note by the name, saying that he was second in command to himself.

There was no way he was going to let a rich, pompous, arrogant fool have complete control over such a dangerous weapon. So beside the name he put the number '2' to signify the command structure. The name he put it beside was…

…x x x x…

"Phillipe Bouillon." Wade said, beaming with pride that he was the only one to get the information. "Only the Seniors have more money than him. He got rich by diversifying his assets to numerous businesses. And guess what one of them does?"

"Weapons research." Kim said.

"Good guess, but not exactly." Wade started to explain. "He does own a research and development firm, but they are primarily working on alternative energy sources."

"So they must have found a way to develop anti-matter." Dr. Director said.

"How did you find all this Wade?" Ron asked.

"Where else? The Internet."

Dr. Director spoke next. "We are 99 percent sure that this is where Drakken… acquired… his anti-matter."

"Do you think he actually bought it, or stole it?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Was the answer Dr. Director gave.

Wade, Kim, and Ron all responded the same. "Huh?"

"This is all speculation at this point," Betty started, "But we believe that Dr. Drakken has made a sort of 'trade' for the anti-matter."

"Any idea what he traded? He really doesn't have much to trade with. Most of his doomsday designs were easily destroyed." Kim said.

"By us." Ron finished.

"What is the most successful thing that Drakken has ever come up with?" Betty asked all three.

There was a bit of silence as Kim, Ron, and Wade pondered Betty Director's question, and all three came up with the answer simultaneously. "Synthodrones".

"Exactly."

…x x x x…

"You know… I will have to admit, this Dr. Drakken fellow has come up with a pretty good product here." Phillipe said as he watched the Eric drone punch through a solid brick wall.

"Most definitely." Big Daddy replied. "Imagine what we could do with a veritable army of these things? Granted, it would take millions, maybe billions of dollars to build it, but we would be… invincible!"

"And it's a good thing that this 'Drakken' fellow wasn't too smart, or we couldn't have also acquired his cloning technology. With our anti-matter powering the entire system, it can all be done off the grid, and the rest of the world will be none the wiser. That is, until it's too late."

The two shared a laugh, and then set to the task of assembling the cloning equipment with the assistance of the Eric clone.

…x x x x…

"Eureka!" Dr. James Possible exclaimed, using the infamous word that launched Archimedes' career as a streaker. (see note at bottom)

"What is it dear?" His wife asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah Dad… What's up?" The twins chimed.

"I've been working on trying to figure out why Quinn was having trouble hitting her top running speed, and I'm pretty sure I've found it. In the process, I've also come up with a way to shield her from an EMP!"

"Line leakage?" The twins said at the same time.

"If you two already knew, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Dr. Possible said crossing him arms trying to look cross at his sons. He couldn't hold the visage long, and his face broke into a huge grin again. "Do you know what else this means?"

"What's that dear?" Anne asked.

"It could also theoretically make her stronger. Heck, she might be able to operate at 100 percent efficiency!" James spoke with unbridled enthusiasm.

"Who, there James." Anne said. "Are you saying that with what you have here, you could make Quinn Probable nearly indestructible?"

"Well… at least her bionics would be. The rest of her is still human."

"Hmmm… that's something we need to talk about dear. How do you think this Quinn would react to being so powerful? We don't know her that well, and all we are going on is what Doctor Director is saying."

"Don't forget about Ron." Jim and Tim said at the same time.

"That's right Anne." James said. "If Ronald says Kim is good enough…" He stopped in mid sentence realizing he just mentioned his daughter's name.

"James? What is it?" Anne said, taking her husband's hand.

"Anne… Have you… noticed certain things about this… Quinn Probable?"

"Like what, dear?"

"Well, for starters, if it wasn't for her hair and eyes, do you realize she would be a dead ringer for Kim? There are little things that I've noticed too. Like when we first met her, I was looking closely at her hands, and I saw a mole on the inside of one finger. Kim had a mole in the _exact same place._"

"And I swear we heard…." Jim started.

"Her call us Tweebs." Tim finished.

"Really guys." Anne started to say. "You really don't believe that Kimmie… Our Kim… is Quinn? How could she… I mean…"

Anne got a far off look to her face as she started to remember a few looks that Quinn had given them. They were almost… sad looks, as if she wanted to tell them a great secret, but couldn't. Before she had written it off as seeing things, but now…

"Should we just out right ask?" Anne asked.

"I think we do deserve some answers. After all the work we've done for her. If she really is my little Kimmie-Cub… I'm grounding her for a year!"

"Now James… She's almost 19. You can't ground her anymore. She's an adult. If it really is her, I'm sure there is a real good reason why she had to fake her death. But for the life of me, I can't think of how she would have gotten the bionic limbs. Unless…"

James and Anne looked each other in the eyes and came to the same conclusion at the same time. They spoke to each other at the same time, their eyes moist from the realization. "Both arms… both legs…"

"Don't forget her eye too." The twins said.

"That's it." James said wiping away a tear, and the image of his daughter he had just conjured up. "We're getting some answers right now."

He picked up a phone on the wall next to his workbench and dialed an extension he knew by heart. After three rings the ring tone changed, indicating it changed lines, and Betty answered.

…x x x x…

"Just a moment." Betty said as she took her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. "It's your father, Kim."

"Yes, this is Doctor Director… Hello James! How are you doing? … You would like to meet us? All of us? … Sure, we have a little time. May I ask what this is regarding? … Significant discoveries? … The cafeteria in an hour will be fine. See you then. Bye."

Betty snapped the phone closed, and spoke to Kim and Ron.

"Well… it sounds like your Dad has some significant discoveries that they would like to discuss with us." She turned to the Holo-Wade. "We will continue our discussion later Wade, if that's OK?"

"Sure, that's fine. Wade out." The projection immediately ended.

"Well, we better change and get ready." Kim said.

"Should I bring Rufus along?" Ron asked.

"Where _has_ the little guy been, Ron?" Kim asked. "I haven't seen him in quite a while."

"He's been sleeping a lot lately. I hope he's not sick or anything. He'll wake up just long enough to eat, and that's about it." Ron paused, thinking for a bit. "You know? He might be depressed, being cooped up in the room all this time. Would it be all right if I brought him along, Dr. Director?"

"I don't see why not, Ron. Who knows? The Possibles might be happy to see the little guy."

Forty-five minutes later, Quinn, Ron, and Dr. Director met back in Quinn's room. All Ron did was put on a fresh shirt and pants, which was the same he always wore, a red hockey jersey and cargos. Dr. Director wore her casual uniform, which was a pair of black slacks and a blue short sleeved shirt that had the GJ emblem on the left breast pocket. Her command insignia was displayed on her left shoulder. Quinn wore black jeans, and a blue shirt that had sleeves that went down half way between her wrists and elbow. It had a tie on the sides that went around her back, and hung in a loose bow.

Quinn also wore her hair in a large ponytail that pulled her hair away from her face, and hung ¾ of the way down her back, and had changed her eye color to hazel.

"Kim…" Ron said, looking her up and down. "You look… Badical!"

'Thank-you Ron." She said as she scooted up to his side and placed a kiss on his cheek, making him blush. "Just remember to call me Quinn in front of my parents."

"Oh, right. Quinn." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

Betty Director watched the two teens in front of her with a wistful look. _Oh to be young again._ She thought.

"Let's go you two." Betty said. "We don't want to be late."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the cafeteria. All three walked in through the double doors, and immediately saw the four Possibles sitting at a large rectangular table. They walked over and sat down in no particular order, but it was noticed that Ron and Quinn sat next to each other.

"Before we start," Dr. Director said, "Would anyone like something to drink?" Betty should have known better than to ask that, as all of them started to speak at once giving her their order.

Somehow she kept it all straight, went to the counter, and placed the order with the only employee in the room. It was about 10:30 in the morning, and no one else was in the cafeteria as it was between the breakfast and lunch crowd.

Betty went back to the table, and told everyone the drinks would be out soon. She sat down and looked at James and Anne. "So… what do you have for us?"

Anne brought out a single piece of paper and spoke. "We have here a list of all the improvements we can do for Quinn. Jim and Tim helped with everything there too. We couldn't have done it without them."

The twins were looking at Quinn closely, trying to see if she looked like their sister. "What are you twe... two… looking at?" She said.

Ron's hand shot to her leg as he sat beside her, catching her close call. Jim and Tim whispered something to each other that no one could hear. James and Anne never flinched.

Anne handed the paper over to Dr. Director who looked over the list.

Converted medication to capsule form – Dr. Anne Possible

Improved interface between synthetic muscle and natural muscle, resulting in increased reaction time by 10 percent – Dr. Anne Possible

Secondary software protocol for Bionics resulting in no more system lock ups, and integrated back-up control unit – Dr. James Possible

Listening device in hand – Dr. James Possible

Protection from ESD for Bionics – Dr. James Possible

This is amazing!" Dr. Director said. "And you did all this in such a short amount of time. How did you do it?"

"It's the genes." The twins chorused.

The cafeteria employee picked that time to bring over everyone's drinks and also set down an extra plate. "I brought everyone a plate of crackers and cheese, in case anyone is hungry."

At the mention or the word 'cheese', Ron suddenly felt movement in his pocket. Rufus was awake. The little guy popped out of his pocket, and jumped up on the table, startling everyone at his sudden appearance.

He quickly went to the plate of cheese, grabbed a chunk and hungrily started to eat. He finally started to look around the table and immediately recognized everyone there. He scampered over to the twins, who greeted him with a pat on the head, and he waved 'Hello' to Mr. and Mrs. Possible.

Finally his eyes landed on Quinn. He cocked his head slightly, dropped to all fours, and trotted right in front of her. He raised on his haunches, and sniffed the air.

He smiled a cheese-stained grin, and exuberantly shouted her name, but it wasn't Quinn. "Kim!"

The entire table gasped, and Quinn, who had just taken a swig of her soda, shot it out of her mouth all over poor Rufus.

To be continued…

...x x x x... (bar on edit page didn't work) ...x x x x...

I hope the way I brought in Rufus back in was feasible.

Well, it's finally out. At least Kim's family knows she's alive now. But how will they react to her new-found strengths? Keep reading to find out. Hope y'all still enjoy…

note: Over 4000 years ago, Archimedes discovered volume and water displacement when he sat in a bathtub filled to the rim with water, causing it to spill over. He was so excited about the discovery, he ran out of the bathhouse completely nude! (It's true! Confirmed it with MrDrP)


	15. Chapter 15

This is a longer chapter, so I hope y'all don't mind. Thanks again to all the readers, and everyone that have left reviews: calamite, AtomicFire, romantic-cancer, RealityBreakGirl, US. Steele, CajunBear73, Alphamech, John Chubb, sveta89, Whisper from the Shadows, kim's 1 fan, and Aacire …!

Sorry if I didn't get the link for ivy's picture to everyone who asked… Here it is: (just remove the spaces) www . deviantart . com / deviation / 37915321 /

Disclaimer: I could say I own the characters, but I can't. Y'all know who really does… (They have something to do with a mouse, I think…)

Chapter 15

For the next two days, Phillipe and Big Daddy worked on developing a few more of the Eric drones. Once they had a couple of them cloned, they immediately trained them to take over the cloning process so they wouldn't have to work anymore than they had to. After all, both were a little past middle age, and definitely over weight.

The plan was fairly simple. There were to be five groups of Eric drones, each labeled Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon. Each group would have 10 drones, maybe more in the future. At any rate, the Alpha group was about finished.

"We need to test these drones to make sure they are all completely functional, and ready for anything." Big Daddy said as he typed some information into his lap top computer. He turned to his partner. "How's that power cell doing Phillipe?"

"It's working beautifully. We've been completely off the power grid for two days now, and have used enough energy to power Go City for the next 100 years. We've only used…" He looked at a digital readout. "2 percent of the anti-matter battery reserves."

"Imagine what the rest of the world would do with all this energy? They'd probably do something foolish and bring about world peace. Hah ha ha ha!" Big Daddy threw his head back in laughter, his jowls shaking.

"That fool Drakken who is always trying to take over the world? Imagine what stupidity HE would do with it. He'd probably try to make more of those infernal 'doomsday' robots." Phillipe thought to himself for a second or two with his hand on his chin. "Speaking of self –absorbed villains, how were you planning on keeping all of them out of our hair?"

"Oh, I made sure all of the big hitters received an e-mail that an auction was going to take place for doomsday devices at their next convention. It takes place this evening, and I'm sure they've all arrived by now. Fairly soon they will all be… taken care of."

"Permanently?" Phillipe asked

"No, at least not yet. After we take over G J's defenses, we will find out where their true allegiance lies. Then we will decide who stays… and who does not." Big Daddy's face seemed to darken as he spoke the last few words.

…x x x x…

"Attention! Attention!" An emcee announced over the PA system. "Will all auction participants please go to Convention Room 2A. The auction for doomsday machines will begin in 5 minutes."

As people started to enter the room, everyone recognized each other almost immediately. Not a single villain said anything to the other as they sat down in rows of chairs. There weren't many, so they all tended to stay away from each other by either rows, or numbers of chairs.

The emcee stood in front of the room, approached the podium, and spoke again. "To make sure everyone that was invited is here, I will call your name. Please answer, so I can check you off the list."

"What is this? High School?" Shego muttered under breath as she sat by Drakken.

The emcee started down his list. "Dementor, Professor."

"Da…" Was the short response.

"Dr. Drakken and Shego."

"Present, and accounted for." He replied, hooking a thumb at Shego.

"Monkey Fist?

"Of course I'm here! Let's get on with this!" The ape man said, crossing his hairy hands across his chest.

"Motor Ed?

"Yo! Here, Dude! Seriously." He just simply couldn't wait to get his hands on some new tech.

"Senor Senior Senior?"

"I am here." Triple S answered, but appearing a little sad. His son could not make it as he was at an open try-out in New York City to try and get on this years "Cat's" troupe.

"Mr. Yapsby? Chester?"

"Back here." The skinny older man said as he stood and waved a hand.

"And last… Zorpox and Sheela."

No answer. The emcee repeated himself. "Zorpox and Sheela? Are you here?"

Shego raised her hand, as Drakken seemed to slink down in his chair and cover his face with a hand, groaning at the memory.

"Those two were… posers." She said. "I don't know how you got their names, but they actually don't exist. They were actually Kim Possible and her sidekick in disguise. Now since we all know that they're dead…"

The emcee made a swiping motion with his hand that held a pen, obviously crossing off their names. "Well… it seems that everyone is here then. I only have one thing to say to everyone."

The emcee pulled something out from under the podium and held it behind his back. He raised a hand to his ear, and spoke into a microphone attached to the cuff on his coat. A white gas immediately came billowing out of the vents as the emcee leaned closer to the microphone, said "Nighty night ", and donned the gas mask he had held behind his back.

Shego watched as everyone else in the room almost immediately succumbed to the sleeping gas. For some reason she wasn't being affected.

_Maybe because of my powers._ She thought, and let herself fall over, pretending to finally succumb to the gas, biding her time. She would work on a way to get out of the situation at a later time.

…x x x x…

Two days previous:

Rufus stood there on his haunches, his mouth open in mute surprise at what Kim had done to him. After all, all he did was say 'Hi'.

The room was quiet for at least 20 to 30 seconds. Kim finally picked up a cloth napkin and tried to dry off a very perturbed Rufus. She looked up at her parent's and gave a small smile.

"Hi Mom… Daddy."

The looks on her parent's faces weren't too hard to read as they both stood up, and looked at the daughter they thought was dead. Mrs. Possible's hand was visibly shaking as she it hovered in front of her mouth, and tears threatened to fall from her teal eyes.

Mr. Possible was harder to read, as he had almost a stern look. It was his eyes that betrayed him though, as a single tear fell from the corner of an eye, and caught on his day-old beard stubble.

Kim stood, and with one fluid motion tossed the napkin on the table and rushed to her parents. They too had started in her direction, but Kim arrived just after they cleared their chairs.

Sniffles and cries could be heard as Ron and Dr. Director looked at each other. Ron picked the napkin off of Rufus as Kim had carelessly plopped it down on his head, and looked at the Twins, who were getting out of their chairs to join in the family hug.

"Let's go get Rufus cleaned up, and let them be alone for bit." Betty said to Ron, who agreed and picked up his slightly sticky friend. They went into the kitchen, placed Rufus in one of the large sinks, and Ron started to draw a small bath for his friend.

In the dining area of the cafeteria, different water works were running. In the tangle of arms all attempting to hug each other, Kim finally spoke as she untied herself from the rest of her family.

"I… am so sorry you guys." She said as she wiped the tears from her face with the heel of her hand, and sniffing. "I… couldn't tell you. Dr. Director said it was so… important for my identity to be secret. Someone has developed anti-matter, and GJ believed if the world thought I was dead, the people who developed it would come out of hiding. It was a matter of… World security."

Both of the elder Possibles nodded their head, agreeing with the situation, but not fully.

Anne spoke her first coherent sentence since Kim was… ratted out. So to speak. "Oh Kimmie… I just don't see why you couldn't tell us after your father and I came here to GJ to help. I mean… we could have kept it secret."

"Mom…" Kim said almost a little perturbed. "They almost got Jim and Tim to try and get you to come out of here. Imagine what they would try if the two of you were outside of G J's protective walls, and they knew I was alive? It's still of the utmost importance that the world still thinks I am dead, so that these guys will slip up, and we find out who they are."

Ron and Dr. Director walked up to the family as Kim finished speaking.

"She's right." Dr. Director said. "Now that you know about Kim, all of you are going to have to stay here. At least until we find out who is in control of the anti-matter, and take them down. That's just too much power for one small group to have. Absolute power corrupts absolutely, you know."

"Imagine what we could do with an anti-matter power cell?" Tim said to his brother, and both began to wring their hands as ideas began to form in their heads.

"Every country would lose their dependence on oil and coal. It would be almost free energy!" James said. "It might even end… wars."

"Yes." Dr. Director said. "And wars mean money for certain people. Money that they would do anything to keep."

A silence fell over the room for about a minute as each person contemplated the horror of what had just been said.

"Well…" James said. "It looks like there's no time like the present to get going on Kim's… I mean, Quinn's… improvements."

…x x x x…

For the next few days, there was a flurry of activity in the labs at GJ, as the two Doctor Possibles made finishing touches on their respective projects, and began to install them on their daughter.

First were the capsules that Anne had developed to contain all of the medication Kim would need to keep her body in top physical form, and keep her human side from rejecting the bionics. 750 were initially made, and that would last about a year, as she had to take two a day.

"I would like to get you completely off of these eventually, Kim." Her mother said. "As soon as this is all over, I'll try to work on something."

The next improvement was the interface between synthetic and natural muscle, and it turned out to be a little more… involved. The only way the physical connections and neurons could be improved was by a direct application of specific chemicals. To do this, it required a very long needle.

When Anne entered the room with the needle, which was about 4 inches long, Kim's eyes went a big as saucers, and Ron, who was holding Kim's hand for support, reacted the only way he could. He fainted.

"I'm sorry Kim, but this is the only way. It's going to take eight of these shots. The results should be fairly instantaneous though."

"Where do they go?" Kim asked, a little nervous.

"There's eight main connections of syntho to natural muscle. There is one on each side of the chest next to the shoulder, and then the corresponding places on your back. Then in front of each hip and then on your lower back just above the glute."

"Sounds painful." Kim said. "Will it take long?"

"No, it shouldn't. Too bad Ron passed out, or he could give you some one to vent anything your feeling to."

Kim immediately got an idea, knelt to her boyfriend's side, and whispered into his ear, but not loud enough for her mother to hear. Immediately his eyes popped open. Before he could sit up, Kim placed a quick kiss on his lips, and whispered the word "Thank-you".

"What did you say to him, Kim?"

"I'll tell you later, Mom. As long as you promise not to tell Daddy what I said." She gave a sly little smile, and her mother gave a knowing nod and wink, causing Kim to blush slightly.

"Ok Kimmie, you will need to remove your shirt and lie on the table here. Please try to relax, Honey. Take Ron's hand, and try not to think of what I'm doing."

Kim slipped her shirt off, glad that she had put on a bra earlier. It was a lacey little number, but it kept her covered. Ron looked into his girlfriend's eyes and took hold of her hands. They clasped all four hands on her chest, and Dr. Possible pushed the needle in the first spot. Kim breathed in sharply and winced, squeezing Ron's hands. Immediately his MMP flared and kept his hands from being crushed to powder.

The next three shots Anne used a fresh needle, and all three resulted in the same reaction. As soon as she withdrew the needle though, the pain would immediately go away.

Dr. Anne Possible finished the four places on her daughters front, and then asked her to flip over so she could get all four on her back. Ron knelt in front of Kim as she lay on her stomach, and Kim held his hands again, her elbows resting on the long exam table.

The two in her back went just as before, but it was the two in her lower back that were especially painful. Kim involuntarily yelped when the needle hit the spot, and delivered the medicine. A small tear fell from her natural eye, and Ron just whispered to her in a soothing voice.

"Just one more, Kim. Then it's all over. You can do it."

"Are you OK dear?" Anne asked.

Kim went to say she was fine, but Ron answered. "Yeah, I'm OK."

"I think she meant me, Ron." Kim said in a slightly admonishing tone.

"Oh, Right. Sorry."

"Last one Kim, here we go." Kim shut her eyes and ground her teeth at the pain she felt. Her hands squeezed with all her bionic might, and Ron just sat there looking into her eyes, his hands glowing a bight blue, protecting him from her incredible strength.

When Anne finished, Kim breathed out hard. "Whew! I'm glad _that's_ over."

"Your muscles may be a little sore for the next day or so, nothing to be worried about." She paused a bit, noticing the looks that Kim and Ron were giving each other as she still lay on the table. Ron touched his forehead to Kim's, and Anne sighed at the display of affection between the two.

"Are you ready for your Father's improvements now?" Anne asked her daughter.

Yeah, I think so." Kim said as she pushed herself up, and swung a leg off the table. She felt a little sore, but nothing more than what she would feel after a hard workout.

Kim and Ron walked hand in hand to the lab, and entered. They found James making minor adjustments to some equipment, and he looked up as they entered.

"Jim, Tim!" He called out. "They're here!" The twins stepped out from behind a bank of computers, each one looking like they had crawled from underneath a car.

"You just need to sit down over here, Kimmie-cub, and I should be able to do this for you in less than 10 minutes."

"OK, Daddy." Kim sat down, and Ron stood by her side, holding her right hand.

"Uh… Ronald?" James said. "I'm going to need Kim's hand."

"Oh, Sorry, Mr. Dr. P."

"Now, the trick here," James said, talking to himself, "Is getting past the self-sealing skin."

He placed a small object against the palm of her hand that looked like a car alarm transmitter, and pressed a series of four buttons that were on it. He then picked up a small scalpel and placed the blade on her hand.

"You may want to look away Ronald, if you're at all squeemish." Ron closed his eyes for a few seconds, and opened them to see a flap of skin folded over in the palm of Kim's hand. Inside he saw a skeleton of steel, and wire bundles.

"Whoah…" He said, as he looked closely at his girlfriend's hand.

"Excuse me, Ronald." James said, as he needed to get to her hand.

With small tools and skilled hands, James Possible threaded small wires around the intricate circuits, and then picked up a small device from the table. He placed it inside her hand, and then made solder-less connections. A small plate slid over the area he had worked on to protect it, and then he folded the flap of skin over. He placed the small transmitter on her palm again, pressed the buttons, and the skin molded together, looking like it had before.

"What's that do, Mr. Dr. P.?" Ron asked.

"It's a communication and listening device of my own design. Hold your hand up to your ear, and it will amplify sound waves and direct them to your ear. One little quirk though, you need to hold your hair out of the way. Something to do with hair blocking a certain wavelength of sound. Also, just hold your index finger to your ear like your holding a phone, and speak. That's your communication link." He paused, taking a breath.

"OK, Kim, that's all for today. The rest will be done tomorrow, as it will take a little longer."

"What's left, Daddy?"

"Software upgrade, installation of the back-up system, and then ESD protection. I'll see you two in the morning, bright and early. Say… 7 O'clock?"

"Sure thing, Daddy." Kim said.

Ron's response was less enthusiastic. "Aww Mann!"

"Just remember Ronald…" James said straight to his face. "Now that we know this is Kimmy, I want YOU to know that I still have plans for that deep-space probe. Kapisch?"

"Yes, Sir." The two walked out hand in hand again, and James Possible chuckled to himself as he watched them leave.

"OK boys…" He said, looking at his twin sons. "We need to get ready for tomorrow. There can't be ANY distractions while installing the ESD protection. Even just one second less than the required time I've calculated, and it would fail on the first pulse.

…x x x x…

"Alpha group is finished." Eric Drone A-1 said as he walked up to his two bosses.

"Good…" Big Daddy said. "Then you will all have a trial by fire. Five of you will go to G J's home base, and the other five will go to the minor base that Mr. Hom located not too long ago." He lowered his head at the memory of his close friend and bodyguard. "Whatever you do, do NOT forget those EMP grenades, as we need to shut down the entire facility. Both of them."

To be continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, it seems like all I've done is write transition chapters. Sorry… I PROMISE that the next chap will have action galore!


	16. Chapter 16

Well, here we go again. I think I have some pretty good action in this. There's a little gore, but not bad. It's kind of indirect. Thanks again to all who have read, and another big thank-you to those who have reviewed: CajunBear73, AtomicFire, MrDrP, RealityBreakGirl, sveta89, romantic-cancer, Alphamech, and Kim's 1 fan. I really appreciate them all!

Disclaimer: I don't believe any of the KP characters are mine (in fact I'm pretty sure), and no real GJ agents were harmed in this chapter. (Gotta keep the GJ Union happy…)

Chapter 16

5:15 pm, just after guard change. Probably the most vulnerable time during a 24 hour period for Global Justice, as the new shift was just getting all information together from the dayshift passdown. No one would try anything at this time, would they?

Whether by pure luck, or perfect planning, this was the exact time that the two groups of Eric drones attacked.

One of two big differences between the first version of the Eric Drone and the second, Version 2.0 was ruthless. After all, they had no heart, soul, or emotional programming.

The initial reaction played out the same at both sites. The five Drones just walked in through the front door and up to the main security station. One dropped a small EMP grenade behind the desk while the other four circled the three guards who had been on duty for only 15 minutes. They were the last 15 minutes of their lives.

One fatal decision made by one of the governing bodies of G J was to abolish all projectile weapons, and carry DEW arms. (Directed Energy Weapons) After all, they could be dialed down and used as non-lethal weapons. But there was one major design flaw that no one had even considered. The electronics were vulnerable to an EMP.

After the monitor stations blinked out, and each guard tried their now inoperable weapons, a short fight ensued. A few got some licks in on a Drone, but they were shrugged off, and then a neck was broken.

From there, paths at the different locations diverged slightly. At the main complex in the middle of town, the group began to head for the largest concentration of humans to start taking them out. At the smaller base, where a certain redhead, now turned brunette, was having improvements made, they headed for the main power station.

…x x x x…

A bit earlier in the day…

By 7:30 am, James had been working hard at installing the upgrades for his daughter. Since everything had been explained to him what was going on, he felt a sort of urgency to get everything finished. For some reason, something in the back of his mind kept telling him to finish as quick as he could.

The first project was to install hardware, and that was probably the easiest. The backup control system was placed inside Kim's upper left thigh. It was really the only place it could go, as her limbs weren't really built to have more add-ons. As it turned out, her Dad knew what he was doing (as usual), and the small control box fit perfectly.

Next was the software upgrades. Again it wasn't too bad, and the connection for the upgrade was wireless, so there was no need for a physical connection. Ron was definitely glad to hear that, as he felt uncomfortable every time Kim had her syntho-skin cut open. Last, and certainly not least, was the ESD protection.

"Ron, you really don't need to be here." Kim said, gently holding her boyfriend's hand as he sat next to her. "Daddy said this will take almost the rest of the day for my systems to absorb all the EMP resistant material. There can't be the smallest air bubble, as that would compromise its integrity. That's the reason for it to be introduced slowly."

"I only wish I would have come up with this much sooner." Mr. Dr. P said. "All electronics could have been individually coated with the substance before assembly. As it is, now we need to completely fill each of your limbs with the stuff, and let it attach itself to any part that is electrical in nature. Don't forget Kim… we need to drain out the excess before releasing you. If we leave the extra material in your limbs, it may interfere with mechanical parts."

"Understood." She said with a nod, and looked back at Ron. "Now I think it would do you some good to go get something to eat, and drink. For both of us. It's almost one o'clock, and neither of us has eaten since that light breakfast this morning. You don't need to sit here holding my hand the entire time"

"But… I like holding you hand KP." Ron said. "I like feeling your hand in mine, even if you can't feel the same."

"Oh Ron…" She said, softly stroking his cheek. "I CAN feel. I can feel the small stubble that's growing from your face, and I can feel the pressure of your hand squeezing mine. There are sensors in my fingertips that are constantly looking at the pressure I apply, and can test the textures of what I'm touching, or is in contact with my skin. The system shuts down if anything over a certain limit, whether it's pressure, heat, or cold, is detected. That way I can't feel anything, such as when I punch my hand through a wall. Believe me though, it's a weird feeling.

"Now would you please go get me something to eat? I'm hungry. I'll be fine."

"OK… OK." Ron replied. "Would you like anything in particular?

"Besides coffee?" Ron amended, as he knew exactly what she was about to say.

"You are so sweet, Ronnie." Kim smiled sweetly. "Thanks. Anything else will do. Speaking of food, where's Rufus?"

"He's back in my room sleeping, as usual. I think he's still a little tweaked about you spitting pop all over him."

"I said I was sorry." Kim said, meaning every word.

"He'll get over it. I think you might owe him a chunk of Swiss, or something though." Kim chuckled softly. "Well, I better get going on some food. See you in a bit."

The two briefly kissed when Kim's dad turned his back on them, and Ron left the room as James and his sons finished connecting the hoses to various positions of her bionics. She sat there on a chair with rubber tubes about an inch in diameter attached to each limb.

Kim looked herself over, shook her head slightly, and muttered under breath. "Well, just when I thought I was starting to feel like a Human Being again…"

"What's that dear?" James asked as he heard his daughter mumbling to herself.

"Nothing Daddy. Nothing at all."

"OK boys, start the pumping cycle." He said loud enough for the twins to hear him. "Your limbs might feel a little heavy as this is pumped in, but your systems should compensate fairly quickly."

Sure enough, Kim's arms sagged a bit, and she felt like her legs were suddenly being held down by weights. "Wow. That does feel weird. When does it look like this will be finished?"

'Let's see…" He looked at his watch. "Probably a little after 5:00. Would you like anything to read?"

"Cosmopolitan?" Kim asked with hope in her eyes.

"You want a drink Kim?" Her dad asked flabbergasted.

"No, Daddy. It's a magazine." She said, rolling her eyes.

Just then Dr. Director entered the room. "Well now. How's my favorite Bionic Woman?"

"Just fine Betty. I'm doing well. Besides looking like this." She slightly shrugged her shoulders.

"I saw Ronald fixing you guys something to eat in the kitchen He should be back in about half an hour. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Cosmo?" Kim asked.

"Sure." Was all Betty said, as she immediately knew what Kim was talking about, "I think I may have some other reading material you might like too."

"Well, I've got the time." Kim said, and Betty Director left the room.

She returned about 20 minutes later, just after Ron had arrived with the food. "Hey that looks good! Do you have enough for another person?" She said eyeing the sandwiches stacked on a nearby tray.

"Sure do, Double… Ow!" Kim had used a well-placed elbow to silence Ron. "Help yourself." He winced, rubbing his side.

After everyone had eaten, Dr. Director left to go do some administrative duties, and Kim's eyes started to droop slightly as she was trying to read an article in her magazine.

Ron noticed. "Why don't you lie down, Kim?"

"Well, Daddy?" Kim asked, looking at her father.

"I don't see why not. That is if Ronald wouldn't mind helping me carry a couch from the back office in here. This machinery isn't very… portable." He pointed at the 6-inch lag bolts that held the main pump to the floor.

"No prob Dr. P." Ron said, and the two went to the back office, and retrieved the couch.

"There you go KP." Ron said as he set his end down.

Carefully she lay down on the couch mindful of the hoses so they wouldn't snag on anything or become kinked. She was out like a light as soon as her head hit the over-sized cushion Ron had placed down for her.

After a bit Ron decided to get a few winks himself. He carefully sat at the end of the couch where her feet were, and placed them on his own legs. Within a few minutes, he too was out like a light.

…x x x x…

Ron woke with a start about a quarter after five. He wasn't sure what woke him up, but he looked over at Kim's dad and the twins. They were keeping an eye on the various gauges and readouts on the pumps.

"Did you guys hear something?" He asked.

"No. Did you?" James asked.

"Maybe it was nothing. It was more felt than heard. Almost like a thud, or something." A distinct rumble echoed in the room.

"Now you heard that, right?" Ron asked again.

"No Doubt." The twins chorused as Kim sat up rubbing her eyes.

Not more than two seconds later, Dr. Director rushed into the room with Anne behind her. A few seconds later some G J agents arrived looking a little disheveled. One was a certain officer that Kim knew too well.

"Agent Du?" She said, surprised.

"Yes Ma'am?" Wil said, as he still thought of her as Quinn Probable.

"William…" Dr. Director said, "This is actually Kim Possible. You remember her, don't you?"

His eyes went wide. "The amateur?" Kim crossed her arms and huffed.

"You mean she's… She has…?" He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before. Wil always thought he could see through any disguise.

"Deal with it." Dr. Director said. "We have a situation on our hands."

Dr. Director went over to a nearby desk, and tapped the keyboard, bringing the screen to life. With a few clicks of the mouse, she was able to bring up a few cameras that were still operational.

"Look." Was all she said, and everyone crowded around the screen, except for Kim, as she couldn't go far from the pumping unit. Her bionic eye compensated and zoomed in on the screen between them. She placed her hand to her ear (careful to move her hair out of the way) and listened.

"Is that… Eric?" Ron asked, looking a little nervous. Kim's lips squeezed together forming a small line. She felt intense anger at the mention of its name.

"From what reports I've heard, it only _looks_ like that synthodrone you two encountered before. These seem to be much stronger, and faster. Look at this."

With a few clicks she brought up a recording from just a few moments ago, and hit 'Play'.

The picture was a bit grainy, but it was enough to see what was happening. One of the Eric drones punched his hand through a door, ripped it off it's hinges, and threw it into a group of on-coming GJ agents like a frisbee. It chopped the first two in half, and then slammed into the other three behind them, flattening the entire group.

After the recording went to static, Dr. Director looked at everyone in the room.

"That steel door was reinforced with a sheet of titanium about half an inch thick, and weighed about 4 tons. After seeing what he did with it, I certainly don't think this is even close to what we've seen before. It also looks like they are using EMP grenades to disarm all of our agents before they can even get a shot off. I TOLD those idiots upstairs it was a bad idea to go to all electronic weapons."

Just then a large explosion was heard close by, and the lights flickered. Immediately James and the twins went over to the pumps, and checked everything over. Ron went with them as he was concerned about his girlfriend.

"This thing doesn't have backup power. Kim only has a few minutes to go, but if it quits before it's finished…" James didn't finish his statement, as everyone knew what it meant.

Nobody saw Ron step over to the main power cable that ran to the pumping station, deep in thought

Wil Du spoke next. "It looks like they are doing a complete sweep of the building! I would guess they'll be down in very soon!"

Just as will stopped talking, without warning, the lights went off in the room as all power was shut down! Everyone in the room immediately yelled out the same name, but just in different vernaculars.

"Kim!" Kimmie!" "Kimberly!"

"I'm fine… I… think?" Behind her there was a blue glow that illuminated the person who was standing there.

It was Ron! And he was holding onto the power cable, obviously somehow keeping the pumping station running!

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed. "How did you… How are you…"

"I just remembered a question I had asked Sensei when I was at Yamanouchi. I had asked him 'What is the nature of energy?' He told me that all energy is the same, whether it is produced mechanically, or biologically. I took a chance and started to feed some of my power into the cable. I guess it worked.

"I hope I haven't freaked anyone out." He said while keeping the pumps running.

"Probably just us, Ronald." Mr. Dr. P. replied. "I mean, Anne and I have always had our suspicions, but we never thought it was anything like this!"

Finally battery powered back-up lights came on throughout the room.

"Finally!" Dr. Director said. "We need to get those things fixed!"

The sound of tearing metal was heard, and everyone looked at each other. "They're here!" Wil yelled.

"Ronald!" Dr. Director screamed. "Finish Kim's sequence! It should be about finished! The rest of you… follow me! There's an escape tunnel over here that's protected by a much sturdier door than that other one! In fact, it's about 5 times as strong!"

Everyone rushed out of the room into the office, as that's where the exit was located. It also helped that it was hidden behind a shelf of books. Just as the office door closed, the main door from the hallway was ripped off its hinges and in stepped a group of three Eric drones. Their eyes glowed a sinister red as they stepped towards Ron and Kim.

Just then a small ding was heard as the sequence finally finished. Ron quickly dropped the power cable and the pumps immediately shut off. Kim almost literally ripped the cables out of her arms and legs, but she knew about the quick connects, and didn't have to destroy anything.

Both took up their distinctive fighting stances, and Kim grabbed the metal tray that still had sandwiches on it. Flipping the food off, she ripped the rounded edge from the tray, effectively making it into a throwing disc with sharp, jagged edges.

Ron charged his hands with his MMP, and drone closest to them charged. Kim threw the disc at the legs of the leading drone, effectively shearing them off. It tumbled to the floor, but for some reason didn't deflate.

Neither of the two took any care, as the other two were now advancing on them. One drone jumped at Kim, and the other leaped at Ron.

The one that attacked Kim quickly reached for her head, assuming she was your daily average teenager, intent on breaking her neck as it had done countless times earlier to GJ agents. It didn't expect to have her grab it's wrists, and get thrown about 20 feet away.

The other also made the same assumption about Ron, and learned the hard way what an MMP charged teenaged boy could do. Ron grabbed the wrists as Kim had, but then twisted and dropped to the floor, bringing the drone with him. Just before it landed on top of Ron, he pushed up with his legs, and caught the drone in the stomach and launched it off of him flipping it over and landing on the other one that Kim had just thrown.

Ron mule kicked himself up, and both teens now stood next to each other, watching the two drones try to untangle themselves. They both heard a scrapping noise, and looked to their right.

Mouths dropped open, and eyes almost bugged out of their sockets when the looked at the first drone that went down. It didn't turn to goo like they were used to seeing! The upper part was still solid as it crawled over towards the legs that lay there next to each other.

"It's like they're… T-1000's Kim!"

"Huh?" Kim said, not recognizing the "Governator 2" movie reference right away.

"It's not syntho-goo… it's more like… syntho gel!" Ron said as he watched the downed drone reattach it's legs as the syntho-gel flowed, and reassemble the drone.

"Oh snap…" Both said, not even bothering to call Jinx. The next thing Kim thought of was that the ESD fluid was never drained from her limbs.

_Double Snap!_ Was her only thought, as all three drones stood together and slowly advanced…

To be continued…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry I cut this fight scene a little short, but it seemed like a good place for another one of those… "evil cliffies"…

Other A/N: For those of you reading "GGW: Middleton!"… Sorry, but I can't update that until next week…


	17. Chapter 17

Well folks, here we go again! This story has become one of my longest and most intricate of anything I've ever done. I hope it continues to be entertaining! Thanks again for all the readers, and to all those who have left a review: RealityBreakGirl, MrDrP, romantic-cancer, AtomicFire, CajunBear73, Kim's 1 fan, Alphamech, trecebo, and dataweaver. I would like to thank dataweaver for giving me something to think about from his review. You actually made me think, Dude! (Oww, brain pain)

So without further ado…

Disclaimer: I have not and will not… ever own the characters involved.

Chapter 17

Shego was biding her time. The man who was supposed to have been an Emcee for this bogus event was now going around the room zip-tying the hands and feet of everyone in the room. She would let him do the same to her, as she still wanted him to believe that she too had been put to sleep.

She could wait and hopefully get some information from these goons before trying to make a break for it, and then easily melt through the plastic zip ties and get away.

_These guys MUST be bad news if they wanted to take out the entire villain community._ Shego thought as her hands and feet were roughly handled, and then she heard the familiar zzziiippp! … zzziiippp!

She heard another voice enter the room. "Is this all that Big Daddy wanted done to them for now?"

_Big Daddy Brotherson is in on this?_

"Yeah…" She recognized the Emcee's voice. "Something about keeping them on ice until he interrogates each one himself."

"Do we just leave them here?"

"I guess so. He really didn't say."

"Hey…" The new voice said. "Isn't this that Shego bitch that works for that "Do-Nuthin' Drakken"?

Shego felt a booted foot kick her in the thigh. "Yeah, she is."

_OK… he's the one I hurt first… _She thought,feeling his hot breath on her face and the closeness of the man, as he apparently was just a few inches from her.

_Opportunity!_ Shego snapped her eyes open, and immediately brought her head forward, smashing the guy's nose with her forehead! He fell back screaming and clutching at his face. The other guy went to grab her and she stood up, bringing her clenched hands up under his chin, snapping his head back. He went down for the count.

The first guy, who was the Emcee, was still up but holding his nose as blood was now running down his face. "You broke my nose you…"

Shego tried to fire up her hands to melt through the zip ties so she could take this guy out, but there was nothing! Just a little fft… and that was it!

"What…?" She exclaimed, and barely dodged out of the way of the charging Emcee. _At least they didn't tie my hands behind my back…_

Turning around, the Emcee then struck at Shego, this time catching her off guard and snapped her head around. She was able to duck his next hit, and dropped to the floor, knocking him down with her legs.

Shego tried again to ignite her hands again and it wasn't working! "Damnit!" She quietly cursed, and figured that the gas that knocked everyone else out just happened to affect her differently. _Guess I'm going to have to do this 'Old School'…_

Shego may have had her legs and hands tied, but her training had given her an advantage over her adversary in balance. She hoped back onto her feet before the guy could stand back up, and with both hands grabbed the back of a chair and swung it at him, making the guy back up. He tripped over his fallen buddy and fell backwards.

_Advantage!_ Immediately Shego jumped on him and landed with a knee in his groin, making all air rush out of his lungs. "Ooooofff!" His eyes rolled up into his head, but Shego didn't care.

One last time she tried to ignite her plasma and it still didn't work! "How long is this going to last!" She screamed at her now incapacitated enemy as he had curled up into a fetal position.

Eyeing the bag of zip ties, Shego was able to get both of them tied up just as she was, but she was smart enough to put their arms behind their backs, and then connect their hands to their feet. The only way to do this was to put them on their knees, and lean them up against a nearby wall. The next thing she did was to remove their radios so neither could call for help.

The one she had kneed in the groin was conscious, but still groaning in obvious pain. His position not helping his discomfort at all. The other was still out cold, so she started to slap him on the face until he started to come to.

As both started to finally come around, Shego had hopped to a chair, and pulled it over in front of them. She sat down and waited until the two realized the situation that they were in. After a couple minutes both finally were able to look around, and they saw who was now in charge. (Even if her hands and feet were still tied up)

"So boys…" Shego said with an evil grin, "Who's talking first?"

Neither of them said anything, and just looked at her with anger in their eyes. They hadn't expected this at all.

"Well," Shego started to say, "I probably should have done this while you were still out cold, but oh well. You can't stop me now either… can you?"

She knelt down in front of the Emcee first, and started to go through his pockets. The first one she found nothing, and then the second pocket revealed what she was hoping to find. A pocket knife!

"Was it good for you too?" Shego asked as she leaned back and opened the knife. Quickly she cut her zip ties off. "Well… I assume since your not talking, that you actually must know something."

Shego stepped forward, and held the small pocketknife in front of her, using it to point at each of the guys. "So I'll ask again. Who want's to talk first?"

"You're getting nothing out of…" Shego was on him in a flash, the blade of the knife against his neck. "…me."

"What about you… Stumpy?" She said, now placing the knife between the Emcee's legs, pressed against where she had previously kneed him.

All she got from him was a shrug of the shoulders. "Now I know the two of you know something that might help me."

"You don't even have your powers. What can you do to us?" The Emcee said, as he was quite observant while they fought earlier. That was a bad thing to say.

Shego lashed out with one hand and clenched his throat, cutting off his air supply. "Oh I'm still dangerous… and I can still hurt you. Even worse, if I want." She held up the small knife, which now looked like a sword to the two men. The small but sharp blade could still do some damage. Even kill, if she used it right.

"I heard you mention Big Daddy earlier. What's he planning?" Her grip tightened as the man's face started to turn blue. She let go, and he gagged as he tried to catch his breath. Shego stood up again, and loomed over the two. "Now should I start with your left? Or the right?"

"Huh…?" The Emcee rasped. Shego brought the knife back to his groin. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." She said, and pressed the blade down harder.

The Emcee swallowed hard, and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"First… How long is that gas supposed to keep everyone asleep?"

"Only about 2 hours." The Emcee replied.

"See? I knew if you were… properly motivated, we could get somewhere. Now what does Big Daddy have to do with all this?"

"All I know is that he knew someone who developed a new kind of weapon." The other man said.

"What kind of weapon? Drakken already has had doomsday weapons. What could be worse then them?"

"I'm not sure… but didn't you see the destruction of your bosses latest lair?" The Emcee had gotten his breath back.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Shego asked, slightly confused.

"We delivered it to him. You mean Drakken didn't tell you what he had?" The Emcee said.

"Uhh… no."

"What leveled that lair was only one atom of what was developed." Shego responded with silence, and a blank look on her face.

"Where's Brotherson now?" Was her next question.

"We don't know." The Emcee replied, and Shego placed the knife back in his crotch. "We really don't know!"

"Can you give me anything to go on?" Shego asked between clenched teeth, as this guy was really getting on her nerves.

"Ummm… ahhh," he stuttered. "I… think I heard something about an attack on GJ with an army of some kind of robot, or drone of some kind he had acquired from your Boss there." He nodded at Drakken's still unconscious body.

"Synthodrones?" Shego said, sounding a bit confused. "But I thought they were all taken by GJ on that last raid…"

"Hey… all I remember hearing was that it was a newer version of something called a 901… 905… something like that, and a cloning machine he had also bought"

"The Eric drone?" Shego said to herself, furrowing her eyebrows together. "But they're so easy to defeat…"

The Emcee just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well… I need to go think." Shego said, and started to walk away. She turned back around after a few steps, and went back to the two men.

"Forget something?" The Emcee said.

"Yeah. You'll probably get free sooner or later, but I prefer later." She then drew her hand back, and hit each one right in the jaw, knocking them unconscious.

…x x x x…

After finding where she and Drakken had hidden the flyer, Shego was now going… somewhere. But she wasn't sure where to yet. Could she go directly to Big Daddy? No. She didn't know where he was.

_Do I go to GJ?_ She thought. _That's a possibility. It's the only place I know of where there is a connection to him, with that damn drone. I'm guessing they also made more of them with that damned cloning machine of Drakkens. Maybe if I follow them, they could lead me to Big Daddy._

"Let's see…" Shego said to herself as she logged onto the flyers computer. "Where the heck is GJ located anyway…? Aha!"

The flyer's database found the location of GJ's main complex, but the only thing was, it was at least 3 hours from her current position. Taking a chance, she clicked on the satellite icon, and brought the controls for the one satellite that Drakken had been able to get into orbit online. She asked it to down load any new information it had found on GJ, hoping it had found something new.

"Bingo!" The secondary base was only a 40 minute trip to the East.

…x x x x …

After landing near the main entrance, Shego immediately noticed that it had been forced into, and all the guards were dead. Walking in she almost retched at the sickening smell of all the blood, but then she noticed footprints leading away from all that death. Bloody footprints, and they were all exactly the same.

"The drones." She said to herself, and began to track them through the complex. Every once in a while she would come to an area with a few more dead GJ agents.

_Ugh… These things are brutal, but obviously inexperienced._ She thought to herself, as they kept walking through blood and then tracking it everywhere, allowing her to follow their path through the complex.

Heading down a hall, she heard the tearing sound of metal, and then she knew she was right behind them! _I didn't realize I was so close!_

Then out of the corner of her eye, Shego saw something small and pink scurry across the hall a little further up. "What the hell was that?" She muttered, and slid along the wall towards the open door it had gone into.

_I just wish…_Shego thought as she looked at her hands. _Well, it's been about two hours… so I wonder…?_

She barely had the thought, and green flames danced on one of her hands. _Boo-yah! Damnit! Stoppable has rubbed off on me…_

She quickly stepped into the room, and saw the pick animal scurry across a counter top and she shot a blast right in front of it, making the thing stop. It was then that Shego recognized what the thing was. "Stoppable's Rat?" She said aloud.

"Heyyy!" Rufus said as he put his paws on his hips.

"The Buffoon… I mean, Stoppable is… here?" She said a little to herself, and wondering if it was in her head that she could sort of understand what the thing was saying.

_If he's here…_ Shego thought to herself, _Then he's probably fighting those… things. I can't let him destroy them, as they are the only connection to Big Daddy! If I'm going to find out what he's up to, I can't let that happen!_

"Yo! Rat…" Shego said, addressing Rufus. He just looked at her.

"Rufus!" He said, thumbing a claw at himself.

"OK… Rufus…" Shego said, not quite believing she was having a conversation with an animal. "You want to find… Ron… right?"

"Uh huh…" He replied, nodding his head up and down, but eyeing Shego carefully.

"Well I do to. It looks like we can help each other out. Now I think I might know where he is, but I'm not sure. Can you help?"

"Uh huh… smell…"

"What's that? You can smell him…?" A bulb came on in her brain. "Oh that's right! Rats have an incredible sense of smell."

"Mole Rat!" Rufus said, correcting her.

"OK! OK! Mole Rat." Shego unsnapped the flap to her leg pocket. "Jump in. I can move faster than you and you can tell me which direction by smell. OK?"

Rufus narrowed is already small eyes, thought for a few seconds, and then jumped in.

…x x x x…

"Oh snap…" Both said, not even bothering to call Jinx. The next thing Kim thought of was that the ESD fluid was never drained from her limbs.

_Double Snap!_ Was her only thought, as all three drones stood together and slowly advanced.

Without warning, one of them exploded out, but not apart! The drone essentially split in half from the waist up, the head still connected to one half, and the other just kind of flapped off to the side.

Kim lashed out with a kick, sending it flying into a wall, and it fell with a thud. Then both Kim and Ron turned to see where the blast had come from and both got the shock of their lives.

"Shego…?" Kim responded, staying in her trademark ready stance.

Ron's response was slightly different, as the first thing he noticed was what was sticking out of her leg pocket. "Rufus…? What the heck?"

"Stoppable! Look out!" Shego yelled, and blasted the head of another drone, knocking it back away from Ron.

The third drone directly attacked Shego, and she slashed through it with a charged hand cutting it in half. She then walked up in front of Ron, took Rufus out of her pocket, and handed him over.

"Here… I saved your rat."

"Mole Rat!" Ron, Kim, and Rufus all said at once, making Shego blink.

She eyed the black-haired girl curiously, and walked up to her. Cocking her head sideways, Shego said one word. "Princess?"

"Umm… guys…?" Ron said nervously, pointing behind everyone. "I… think we better get out of here! They're pulling themselves back together!"

Shego turned and an eyebrow disappeared behind her hair as she saw the drones repairing themselves. "That's a new trick." She said belying what she was really feeling.

"In there!" Kim yelled, pointing to the office where the others had gone to make their escape.

All three entered the room, and immediately began to look for the armored door that Dr. Director had said was there. All Shego thought was that they had led them into a dead end.

"Behind here Kim!" Ron yelled as he was trying to pull the bookshelf away from the wall so they could enter into the escape tunnel. "It's jammed!"

"Let me try Ron!" Kim said as she jogged over to the 8-ft tall solid oak bookshelf. The back of the shelves was lined with thick metal, which Kim worked her fingers behind, and gave a mighty pull.

Again, Kim had used a bit too much strength. The shelves ripped from the wall, and flew across the room, slamming into the office entrance where the drones were now starting to break through, effectively blocking their path for a little while longer.

Kim placed her hand on the scanner, and the giant massively reinforced door slid to the side, revealing the escape tunnel. All three leaped through, and it slammed shut just as they watched the drones finally break into the office.

All three stood by the door, listening to the barely audible thumps of the drones as they tried in vain to get through. Shego turned to the black-haired girl once again, and spoke.

"So… Kimmie got _another_ upgrade?"

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please let me know if this chapter reads OK. I was struggling with which side Shego should join, so I tried to keep her decision a secret. Is it still ambiguous?


	18. Chapter 18

And it continues… Thanks to all who are still hanging with this story. I really appreciate it! Thanks to all the readers, even if you don't review. Although I would like to thank those who have done so: dataweaver, AtomicFire, CajunBear73, Alphamech, Aacire, sveta89, trecebo, kim's 1 fan, Whisper from the Shadows, and RealitybreakGirl.

Chapter 18

"What?" Kim said, completely surprised at what Shego had said, and then reached up to her neck to touch… nothing! The voice modulator was gone! She either forgot to put it on this morning, or it had come off in the fight.

"Don't play stupid with me Princess. I know something is going on. After all, you're supposed to be dead, and I find you here ripping thousand –pound shelves off of walls like they're made of balsa wood? You get a new super-suit or something that I don't know about?" She looked Kim over trying to figure out if what she was wearing was giving her strength somehow.

Kim smiled meekly, looking at her current (or maybe former) enemy.

"That was you at Stoppable's funeral, wasn't it?" Shego said, as realization dawned on her.

"Umm, guys?" Ron said, "Can we… talk about old times later? I think we may need to get out of here."

At that moment a loud rumble was heard, and the massive safety door moved about an eighth of an inch! The three looked at each other with wide eyes, and Rufus squeaked out a surprise.

At that, they all began to move down the tunnel, and towards what they assumed was an exit out of the base, and to safety. Well, their assumption was half-correct. It did take them outside, but they were far from safe, as the other two Eric drones were waiting just as they opened the other safety door.

"Crap!" Shego yelled, and shot a plasma blast at one as it tried to grab her, and Ron flipped the other one as it had taken hold of his arm.

The one Shego blasted still stood in front of her, but it had a large gaping hole in its midsection. It looked down at the wound, and the hole closed up, but it had a noticeable indentation on the surface where the hole had been.

"Guys!" Ron called out again as he sidestepped a leg sweep from the drone he had just flipped. "I've got an idea! Kim, take over for me here, Shego you keep your drone busy, and I'll keep those other three from coming out of the door!"

Kim immediately jumped in front of the drone Ron was fighting, and blocked a few punches, and hit the drone hard enough to snap the head back, almost ripping it off. She looked over her shoulder at Ron as he pulled the door open, and heard him do a Han Solo-type scream as he started to barrel down the tunnel.

"Good luck Ron." She whispered to herself, and blocked another punch from the drone.

Everything Shego and Kim threw at the drones for the next 20 minutes just didn't seem to be enough. Whatever damage they did, the drones just repaired themselves and kept coming back.

Shego was breathing hard, but Kim seemed to be barely phased. "So Kimmy… dead seems to suit you. (huff) You're not even breathing hard, and you've barely broken a sweat. (huff)"

"Yeah, well… as you said earlier (she blocked another kick)… I got another upgrade." It seemed that Shego was unaware of her bionics, and she wanted to keep it that way. For now at least.

"Kim! Shego!" It was Ron! Kim threw her attacking drone into the other one just as Shego blasted them both into a nearby tree. They fell into a mass of gel, but then started to reform, a little slower than they had before.

Ron came out of the tunnel breathing hard, and his clothes soaked with sweat. "I've… (huff) slowed the other three down a bit! Can you two get the other drones back into that tunnel?"

"Why should we listen to your sidekick, Kimmy?" Shego said, watching the drones she just shot plasma at start to re-form.

"I think I know what he want's to do." Kim said, and narrowed her eyes at Shego. "And he's not my sidekick anymore. Ron's my equal."

Again, realization dawned on Shego. Get the enemy in an enclosed area, and block them off!

Kim did a couple handsprings, and eventually landed on her back about halfway between Shego and the door. "Ron! Help Shego, and toss each of those drones my way!"

Immediately understanding what Kim was going to do, Ron ran to Shego's side, and dropped into one of his Monkey Kung Fu fighting stances.

"So what the hell is she doing laying on her back while we continue to fight? Has your girlfriend gone wacko?"

"Watch and learn, Shego, watch and learn." Ron then beckoned one of the drones toward him, and he backed himself up a few feet, his back pointed directly a Kim, who had her head up, waiting and ready.

Sure enough, just as the drones always did, it charged at Ron, ready to do him some damage. As the drone lashed out with a punch Ron sidestepped and grabbed the arm, did a hip-check, and sent the drone over his head, slamming it onto the ground.

The drone stood back up right where Ron wanted him to be, and he took two large steps that placed him a few feet in front of the drone. Keeping his momentum going, Ron then leaped into the air over the drone's head, fully expecting it to reach up for him, and it did.

He grabbed the drone's arms by the wrist, and landed behind it, did a standing stomach crunch while holding onto the drone, and flipped him head over heels towards Kim. "First one incoming!"

Kim saw the drone flipping towards her, and caught the drone in it's midsection with her feet as it was coming down on top of her, and thrust out, over her head, sending the drone through the door, and back into the tunnel a good 20 yards!

"Next!" Kim yelled, signaling she was ready for the other one.

"This ones yours, Shego." Ron said bowing with a flourish as the other drone had finally coalesced and charged the green woman.

Shego actually let the drone reach her and she promptly fell to the ground tucking her legs between her and the drone, and pushed up, launching it into the air towards Kim… but it wasn't going to reach her! Still lying on her back, Shego brought her head back so she could see the drone, and sent out a plasma blast that caught it, and pushed it's trajectory right onto Kim's waiting legs!

The second one impacted with the other drone as it had reached the door starting to come out, and the momentum sent both back into the tunnel a good 10 to 15 feet!

"Shego! Blast it!" Kim yelled, as she stood up to get out of her way. Shego ran to within about 10 feet of the building, and sent a continuous blast of her plasma a good 20 feet above the door, causing the entire wall to collapse and block off the door with a good 20 tons of debris!

"Boo Yah!" Ron cried, jumping up and down pumping a fist into the air. "That's us-2, them-Zero!"

"That should hold them for a while. Now we need to find our parents and make sure everyone is safe." Kim thought for a few seconds. "But first we need to find out which way to go."

"Try your new Kimmunicator." Ron said.

"Oh yeah." Kim said, and brought her hand up to her ear. Immediately the motion triggered the device, and she could hear Wade.

"Hey Kim. What's up." Almost as fast, a small screen representation of Wade appeared in front of her bionic eye. It was generated internally by the eye, so only Kim could see the image. For a all intensive purposes, the image looked like a 15 inch screen was placed in front of her about 6 feet.

"Wow… now this is spankin' Wade!"

"I thought you would like what your Dad did for you. I helped him a little bit with the concept, but he did 90 percent of the work. Now what can I help you with?"

"Can you find where our parents went to hide? They had to leave the GJ base when it was attacked."

Wade typed on his computer for a few seconds. "Found 'em! Dr. Director is broadcasting a homing beacon on the same wave that we used before to communicate. I'm downloading their position to your systems."

"Thanks again, Wade. You Rock!"

"Glad to help, as always. It's good to see you back in action. Tell Ron Hi for me."

"Sure will. Bye."

The signal shut off, and Kim then turned towards Shego. "Well… we could use some transportation."

"Sorry, Princess… but I'm working alone on this. You guys are on your own."

…x x x x…

Shego walked away from the shocked faces of Kim and Ron, her mind racing.

_Just what the Hell is going on here? I track the drones here and I find the Princess and the Buffoon already fighting them? Something just doesn't seem right…_

…x x x x…

"I don't like this Ron." Kim said as Shego jogged away from them, well out of earshot. "Shego suddenly shows up and helps us fight these things? Plus she immediately sees through my disguise? She might destroy everything if she says ANYTHING about me to the outside world!"

"Would that be so bad Kim?" Ron asked innocently.

"Ron… if the knowledge that I'm alive gets out, Big Daddy and Phillipe Boullion could go in to deep hiding, and we'll never stop them!"

"Stop them from doing what Kim? I'm still a little foggy on that point."

"Ron… weren't you listening in the cafeteria? Brotherson and Bouillon are going to take over the world with the only in-exhaustible type of fuel available!"

"But Kim… wouldn't there need to be an energy shortage, or something for that to work? I DO remember some of that 'Supply and Demand' thing from Economics class."

Kim's eyes went wide. "Ron… I might not ever say these words again, but… You are a Genius!"

"Huh…?"

"It may be a long shot, but I believe I know what they are planning to do!"

…x x x x…

"You never did tell me your entire plan, Brotherson." Phillipe said as he took a sip from his tropical drink.

"But it's working so well. Why should I tell you?"

"Was that a shot? Because if it was…"

"No… no. I merely don't want to jinx the whole thing."

"Well… I WOULD like to know where all my money is going. A backer should know what kind of a final result is expected."

"I told you before. World Domination. We have three more atoms of anti-matter, and one of them is placed somewhere very special. I estimate in about a week we will see the beginning of the end."

"You're still not telling me anything."

"Do you remember the computer models of what would happen if an atom of anti-matter was placed with an atomic bomb?"

"What?" Phillipe blanched, as he had indeed seen those results. "You… wouldn't…"

Big Daddy smiled. "I have."

…x x x x…

In a town near the center of Iraq, the central hub for shipping equipment and materials to all oil fields, a shipment of boxes arrives via ground transport. One is removed and placed in a warehouse with other boxes and equipment, and it has a peculiar symbol that no one recognizes. It looks like the letter B with the bottom hump thinner than the rest of the symbol.

Another symbol was also on the box that made the warehouse personnel handle it extra careful. It was the universally known symbol for radiation.

…x x x x…

After walking around the complex for about an hour, Kim was finally able to locate her Mustang. They took off following the signal coming from the homing beacon Dr. Director was using. They didn't notice the hover car that was hiding behind a stand of trees.

When they left the premises, Shego turned the flyer around, and landed on the top of the building where she had collapsed part of it earlier. She sat there patiently watching the syntho-gel ooze out from under the bricks and cement.

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? I realized I never put in the entire plan of Big Daddy. Hope it doesn't seem just 'Plopped' in there. As always, please review and let me know what y'all think…


	19. Chapter 19

Guess what? This story has now broken the 10000 hit mark! Whoo Hoo! My second story to do this! I'm so stoked. (again) A big THANK-YOU to everyone who is reading this! Once again, thanks to those who left a review for the last chapter: CajunBear73, Whisper from the Shadows, AtomicFire, bmwrider, DuffKilliganFan, RealityBreakGirl, and Aacire…

Disclaimer: If I could win Power Ball, I would buy the characters from Disney, but I haven't won yet, so at this time I STILL don't own them. Oh well…

Chapter 19

_Scanning… Scanning…_

Four of the Eric Drones all stood in a group after finally pulling themselves back together outside of the building, and scanned the entire area visually, looking for any evidence of the three they had been fighting earlier.

One of the drones had run through the building earlier, and had gone around the front and to the back where the others were now standing. It had observed the brunette girl and the boy with blonde hair as they left in a black sports car, license number BR-549. There was no sign of the green woman with long black hair.

The drones had a limited ability to communicate with each other using the WiFi signal, so all information was immediately shared. They were also able to send a message back to the one who had programmed them for the mission.

The message was simple. "Three survived our attack, although one of them has disappeared. Orders?"

After a few seconds, the reply came back. "One of you follow the two, and the rest of you return to base."

The drone that had seen the two leave immediately took off in the direction the car had gone, and the other four located their hidden van, and headed back to home base.

…x x x x…

As the two teen heroes continued to follow the signal showing where their families were, Ron would keep glancing behind the car as if looking for something. Finally Kim had to speak up.

"Ron… I don't think we're being followed. You can relax now."

"I'm… not so sure Kim. Something keeps tingling on the back of my neck, almost like a 6th sense or something. It makes me think that we are either being watched, followed, or both."

"Well, we should be safe pretty soon, because according to my tracking system everyone should be in that the basement of that building over there." She pointed towards what looked like an old brick storefront.

"Where are we anyway?" Ron asked.

"I think this is part of 'Old Middleton'. Some of these buildings have been around for over a century. I think I heard one time that someone bought them all and were planning on re-furbishing the old buildings, and turn the street into a nostalgic shopping area."

"Hey that should be pretty cool."

Kim pulled the car around the block, and turned down an alley, and parked right behind the store where her tracking system said everyone was located. Ron gently nudged his pocket, waking up Rufus.

"We're here Buddy." He whispered.

Rufus popped his little head out of the pocket he was sleeping in, and went to look up at his human when his small eyes noticed movement near the roofline of one of the buildings behind them. If the sun hadn't been shining right on the roof at the time, he wouldn't have seen it.

Immediately he chattered at Ron, and pointed where he had seen the movement. At the same time, the hairs on the back of Ron's neck were starting to rise.

"Kim…" Ron whispered out the side of his mouth. "Don't turn around to look, but I believe there is something or someone on the roof of that building behind us."

He felt the car move slightly, and then turned his head just enough to look where Kim had been just a few seconds ago! _Now where did she…?_

Suddenly without warning, a red-clad body slammed onto the hood of the car, and Ron screamed! Both he and Rufus immediately jumped out, and looked at what had landed on the hood of the Mustang. It was one of the Eric Drones!

It really didn't crawl off the hood, as it partially oozed off, making both Ron and Rufus go "Ewww…" as they quickly exited the vehicle and took a few steps away from it.

Rufus clamored back into Ron's pocket, and pulled the flap down. He then felt a small whoosh of wind accompanied by a small thump, and looked to his side to see Kim standing back up from a semi-crouching position.

"Well, Ron, you were right." Kim said, as they both stood back to back, and then started to turn around as they scanned the small area in the alley-way.

"It was right there on the roof of your car, Kim, and then it sort of… slid off." His eyes were darting everywhere at dumpsters, trash cans, stacked pallets…

"Ron! Look out!" Kim shoved her boyfriend hard down the dirt alley, but he didn't lose his footing. As he slid to a stop just before slamming into a metal dumpster, Ron's eyes went wide as he looked up just in time to see Kim's car be flipped over on top of her by the drone!

…x x x x…

Shego was able to follow the group of drones easily, as she had used the cloaking device that Drakken had installed in the flyer. It shielded both her and the flyer so no one would see just her floating in the air.

The area they had gone to was a few miles outside the skirts of town, near an old abandoned farm. The drones parked the van near a Quonset Hut, and went inside, not noticing dirt and leaves being blown around about a hundred yards away behind some trees.

Keeping the cloaking device on, Shego climbed out, and stealthily crept up to the side door that she had seen the drones enter earlier. She looked at the lock, which was the style with a key-pad.

"This couldn't be any easier to get in!" She whispered to herself, and reached into a hidden pocket inside a flap of her suit. She pulled out an item no bigger than a breath sprayer, and dusted the keys with a light colored substance, causing the keys that were pressed to stand out. Now that she knew the numbers, all she had to do was get the correct sequence. On the third try, she heard the tell-tale click of a magnetic lock being released, and she walked into the building.

Immediately Shego stepped into a dark room, and she crouched off to the side by the door to let here eyes adjust to the darkness. It didn't take long, as there was some light coming through an open door that led into a hallway.

Using her Ninja skills, Shego slinked around the few pieces of furniture in the room, which was a table and two chairs, and went to the open door. She quickly glanced out into the hallway, and saw one end opened up into a large area and the other end stopped at a door that said "Catwalk".

_Perfect!_ She thought, and was able to easily get into the stairway that led up to a small catwalk that provided her with a birds-eye view of the large open area. Keeping back in what few shadows there were, as the area was well lit, Shego was able to see large double doors at the opposite end of where she was. Her luck held out as she was at one end of the building, so she could see the entire floor where all the action appeared to be happening.

She saw three of those cursed drones walk up to the back of a truck that apparently had just arrived. When the driver stepped out, Shego almost gave away her position by gasping, as it was the guy who had been the fake Emcee at the auction trap!

Then she saw six people being led out of the back of the truck, each had their hands tied behind their backs, and a black hood over their heads. Almost immediately she could tell who was who just by their voices, body posture, and their loud complaints.

They were all yelling at once, demanding in various ways where they had been taken. Shego knew exactly who was who just by the way they were standing. Dementor was the shortest (and obviously the loudest), Monkey Fist was standing in his usual half-crouch, Motor Ed's hair could be seen coming out the back of his hood, Senor Senior Senior still had his cane but he stood almost regally, and Drakken was the tallest of them all, holding his head high. The last one she figured by deduction that it must have been that Chester Yapsby fellow that worked with bugs.

When Shego saw Chester, she immediately had a thought. _Now I wonder why they invited him, and not Killigan?_

A scuffle started between Drakken and the Emcee guy, and somehow his hood came off. Of course he just happened to be looking at the right place and the right time to see the bottom half of one of Shego's legs, and he knew immediately who it was.

Since Drakken never was the brightest bulb, he yelled out the first thought that came to mind. "Shego! Attack!"

_Oh snap!_ Before Shego could take two steps to try and get away, two of the drones had suddenly appeared and took hold of her by the arms and jumped the 40-foot distance to the floor below, all the while holding on to Shego's arms!

…x x x x…

"Kim!" Ron yelled and went to run towards the car that had landed upside down on top of his girlfriend. He took no more than two steps when the vehicle shuddered a bit, and was then sent flying over his head as she quickly stood with her arms raised.

Quickly he ducked, and then looked back at her with awe at just how strong she really was! "Behind you!" He yelled again, pointing at the drone as it had picked up a piece of discarded re-bar and swung it at Kim like a baseball bat!

Immediately she placed her arms in front of her body to protect her all-to-human torso, and the re-bar connected with her arms, launching Kim into the air and landed on her butt beside Ron. As she stood, Ron noticed that Kim was moving quite a bit slower. She dropped into an attack crouch as the damaged skin repaired itself, and something had oozed out of the damage before it zipped back up.

Ron was also ready to attack when both of them froze as the drone took a step forward and began to slowly loose it's shape from the feet up. It took another step and melted even more. Both Kim and Ron stood up from their attack postures, and watched in fascination as the drone that was about to attack them melted right in front of their eyes, never to re-form again!

"What… what happened Kim? Wheww…" Ron said as he waved his hand in front of his nose from the stench of the liquefied drone.

Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket, and also made a disgusting noise as he waved a paw in front of his face. Both then noticed Kim following the trail of green goo back to where the car had been upside down earlier. Grimacing, she slowly reached down, and picked something up.

"Kim…? What are you doing? You touched it!"

"Ron… shush! I think we have something that we can use to fight these things now!

Kim held up the small medicine container, which held the pills that kept her body from rejecting the bionics. The cap was off, and it was empty. The drone had stepped right onto them, breaking the capsules open.

"Now let's go find everyone and tell them what we've just discovered!" Kim grabbed Ron's hand, and started to move towards the building. Suddenly she stopped.

"Kim?" Why are we stopping?"

"Umm… Ron?" She said, moving her arms very slowly. "Remember that ESD goop that Daddy said I needed to have drained out of my bionics?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… we need to get it out. NOW!"

"Wh… what can I do Kim?" Ron asked as he was starting to worry about his girlfriend. It was almost as if she was turning into the Steel Man in that movie "The Magician of Ahz".

"Cut me Ron." Kim said with no emotion.

"What?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"Call the Lotus Blade, and cut me." Kim said, again without a hint of emotion. "If you don't do it now, I won't be much more help than a statue."

…x x x x…

The Worlds Deadliest Golfer walked into his castle dropping his mail on the edge of a table, causing it all to land on the floor and spread out.

"Drat…! Whut now! I shoot my worst game ever, and now uh can't even set something on a table!"

His eyes immediately fell to a standard sized envelope, as he recognized the handwriting right away. "Now whut's that Dolt Drakken doin' rightin' me uh letter?"

Picking the envelope up, he tore one end off and pulled out two sheets of paper. Unfolding them, he saw one was a short note from Drakken, which he read first.

**Duff K.**

**Enclosed is a copy of an invitation I received for an auction I thought you might be interested in, that is if you haven't already received one.**

**Dr. D.**

Killigan looked at the photocopied invitation, and wondered why he wasn't also invited to the event.

To be continued…

* * *

Well… it's about time Kim and Ron get a break with the drones, huh? I'm sure y'all can figure out the major draw-back of the solution, though. Y'all probably forgot about that ESD goop too, didn't ya?

Originally I wasn't going to bring Duff into this story, but then I realized he's a character I've never written before. Figured I could work him in somehow.

As always, please let me know whatcha think with that review thingy… you know what it is…


	20. Chapter 20

Well, now this has become my most popular story so far. That's so cool! Once again, a HUGE Thank-you to all who are reading this! Let me thank those who left a review for my last chapter: CajunBear73, CharmedMilliE, AtomicFire, John Chubb, RealityBreakGirl, Aero Tendo, trecebo, DuffKilliganFan, kim's 1 fan, Alphamech, and Zaratan…

Here's that pesky Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, so don't sue! Please?

Chapter 20

Ron Stoppable stood staring at his girlfriend. This was a girl that he loved more than anything in the world, and she was asking him to do something that he would never even dream of doing.

"I… I… can't… I… couldn't…" Was all he could mutter under his breath.

"Ron… Honey…" Honey. She had never called him that before, and it could only mean one thing. Kim was stressed out to the max, and she was… scared. The emotion in her voice snapped Ron out of his funk and back to the reality of the situation.

By now Ron was standing directly in front of Kim, looking her right in the eyes. He saw that stubborn determination that she always had and the love she held for him. But behind all that, he could tell there was something else. It was something he wasn't used to seeing there… it was fear.

Finally Ron understood what she wanted him to do, and the reasons for doing it. He also realized that she trusted him… implicitly.

As Ron stepped back a few feet, he gave Kim a nod. He closed his eyes and held his hands at his sides and slightly away from his body, his fingers slightly curled and stiff.

The energy slowly began to build at the center of his chest, right at his Chi center. Blue tendrils of power, laced with arcing electricity stretched out and wrapped around his body. It moved in and around his legs, arms, and torso, and finally coalesced in his right hand. With a sudden blinding flash of white light, the Lotus Blade appeared in the grasp of his hand.

"Show off." Kim dead panned.

"I just LOVE doing that!" Ron said with a big grin on his face.

By now Kim could barely move at all. Since the ESD goop was only in her arms and legs, they were the only parts of her that were almost completely stiff. Her bionic eye wasn't effected, as ESD countermeasures were built into its systems. It would just shut down as soon as an ESD pulse was detected, thus it didn't need the goop.

"What should I do Kim?" Ron asked as he stepped closer holding the Lotus Blade.

"You can change it into different weapons, right?"

"Yeah…" Ron said, not quite getting what she was hinting at.

"Change it into a small knife, as that would be enough for what I need." Immediately Ron concentrated for a couple seconds and with a (pop) the blade changed to a knife with about a 5-inch blade. The color of the steel and handle were identical to the full size blade, making it look like a miniature version of the big sword.

Kim continued to speak. "My Dad had to use a small unit to inhibit the healing factor of my syntho-skin so he could work on the inside. You're probably going to have to make a small cut and then twist the knife to hold the skin open. The goop should then just flow out.

"Where do you want me to… uh…?" Ron said looking at her nervously.

"I suppose right at the wrist, just above the heel of my hand. Go ahead and do my left one first.

Ron placed the tip of the blade on her wrist and looked Kim right in the eyes again, almost questioning whether she was sure this is what she wanted. It seemed so weird to be cutting her wrist right where someone would to commit suicide.

"It won't hurt me Ron… Please…"

Closing his eyes, Ron pushed the tip of the blade into her skin, and he heard her gasp. His eyes snapped open and looked at her with concern.

"It's OK, I'm fine. The sensors must be working a little slow. It doesn't hurt anymore. Push it in a little further, and then twist a bit.

Ron did as he was told, and suddenly a white gooey substance began to ooze out and onto the ground. "Ewww… Kim, that's gross."

She moved her fingers slightly, making the substance flow a little faster.

"I'm going to bend my elbow now." She said, so that her movement wouldn't surprise Ron. He held the knife in place as she began to move her arm around, and essentially worked the rest of the ESD goop out of the limb.

"OK, that's good Ron." He removed the blade, and immediately the gash closed up, resealing the skin. Kim then moved her arm a bit more, making sure everything was working the way it was supposed to.

"So much better. Now hand me the knife and I'll take care of my other limbs." Just as Kim set the tip of the knife on her wrist, a voice called out.

"Kimmie-Cub! What in the world are you doing?"

"Daddy!" James moved towards his daughter and didn't see Kim quickly hand the knife back to Ron, who made it disappear.

James walked up to his daughter and spoke to her as he got closer. "What are you doing?"

"I… had to get that goop out of my limbs Daddy. I… locked up." She looked at her Dad with a face that almost melted his heart. He could never stay mad at her for very long.

"I knew this was going to happen." He said. "It probably happened from you using them so much, and you seized up like a hydraulic system would from the pressure. This should work better to relieve that pressure."

Fishing around in his pants pocket, James pulled out the small unit that he used to inhibit the syntho-skin's healing properties. He placed it over the area on her left arm where the quick connect was located when the goop was injected, and entered the code. Opening a flap of skin, he then reached in and gave a twist to the connection, and the goop flowed freely out of her arm. He then did the same to her legs, only just above the ankles.

"Eww… you're right, Ron. That IS gross." Kim gingerly stepped out of the puddle of goo, shaking it off of her shoes.

Looking around, Ron asked a question of James. "Mr. Dr. P.? Where did you come from?"

"That door there." He said pointing. "We heard your fight from inside, and I waited until it got quiet before coming out."

"We've got some good news Daddy. Well, sort of."

"What's that?" James said, as he began to walk back into the building, Kim and Ron following.

"By accident we discovered what will dissolve those Eric Drones. My anti-rejection meds. It stepped on a bunch of them that were dumped out, and it melted like a stick of butter in a microwave."

"That IS good news Kimmie. I take it there's a down side to this also?"

"Well… there's a limited supply, and I kind of need them to keep my body from rejecting the bionics."

All three had been walking down a flight of stairs, and then James opened a door and entered. There were a couple tables covered with all different kinds of electrical equipment, and a third one with chairs around it. This was where everyone else was sitting, waiting for Mr. Dr. P. to return.

"Look who I found!" He said as everyone immediately stood and came over to the two teens and hugged/patted backs/shook their hands.

"We were so worried about you two." Kim's mom said as she squeezed their faces with each hand. "Now did I hear you out in the hall talking about your meds?"

Kim and Ron then proceeded to tell everyone what had happened in the alley. When they finished, everyone was silent. Kim's mom spoke first.

"Well, at least I was able to pocket all of your medication before we had to rush out of the GJ lab. Now we just need to figure out a way to deliver these into a drone. Did you happen to notice how many of the capsules actually broke when it stepped on them?"

"Uhh… no." Was Kim's reply.

"I'll go check real quick and see." Ron said as he left the room and headed outside.

…x x x x…

"OK…" Ron said as he walked around the area where the previous fight had taken place. "There's the car, and there's the trail of dissolved drone."

He followed the trail, and came to the area where the car had been flipped over on it's top. Carefully he looked at the ground, and began to see small capsules that were still intact.

"Rufus… I need some help buddy." The Mole Rat poked his head out of the pocket, gave a yawn, and looked at his human. "Help me find all un-broken capsules. I have a feeling they want to try and figure out just how many of these things it took to dissolve... it." "

Rufus dove back into the pocket, and came out wearing what looked like a small bio-suit. "Now where did you get… Wade." Ron smiled and watched as Rufus trudged through the goop, and began to pick up all of the intact pills.

There were quite a few, probably about ¾ of the bottle. Ron picked up Rufus after the last one was found, placed him back in his pocket, and he went to head back inside.

He was about half way between the door and the overturned car when Ron heard a small thump. Looking around he then heard a very familiar beeping sound, and then he saw it! A golf ball… and it was beeping! The ball had rolled next to the car, which was now leaking a bit of gas from the tank.

Just as Ron started to head towards the door, the ball exploded next to the car, which in turn also exploded into a huge ball of fire!

…x x x x…

The drones landed on the ground holding onto Shego, who then looked no worse for wear. She was expecting to get splattered all over the floor, but the Eric Drones held tight, not letting that happen.

"Shego." A voice said, and then Big Daddy walked around from behind a nearby truck. "I had a feeling you would show up."

"Brotherson… what are you up to?" Shego growled as she struggled a bit against the drones, but they continued to hold tight.

Big Daddy walked up to her, holding something in his hands, and then glopped a bunch of goo onto her hands, which stuck fast. Immediately she tried to flame her hands, but found out that she couldn't.

"That's an oxygen inhibitor, Shego. There's no way you can ignite your plasma flame without oxygen." She struggled a bit against the drones, but found that she couldn't do anything with her arms. She then lashed out with a kick, trying to do damage to the rotund man, but he just stepped back out of her reach.

He quietly laughed. "I knew you were a feisty one." He paused.

"Now, since you're the smartest of the group, I need your help with something. I also have a proposition for you. Bring her, and follow me."

The Drones held Shego fast and followed Brotherson into a small nearby office. When they entered, a man she had never seen before looked up just as they entered. He seemed to be working on a book filled with figures. It looked like an accounting ledger.

Brotherson then pressed an intercom button and spoke. "Will one of the Drones please bring in Chester Yapsby."

They only had to wait about 30 seconds and one of the Eric Drones entered, dragging Yapsby by an arm. Phillipe looked up at a monitor that was currently displaying the main floor of the building. He seemed to be… counting.

"OK, Shego…" Brotherson said as he sat down in a large leather chair, making the springs squeak from his weight. "Here's my plan…"

"Something isn't right here." Phillipe said.

"What do you mean?" Brotherson said as he leaned his mass backwards, tipping the chair at a precarious angle.

"I only count nine drones. I thought we had ten."

"What?" Big Daddy jumped out of the chair, making it slam into the wall behind him. "Wait… I sent one after those other two that fought them at that one GJ base. I don't suppose…"

He narrowed his eyes, and stepped up to Shego. "Do you know anything about this?" She just looked at him with a smug look on her face.

"Let's see…" Brotherson continued to speak. "How can we make Shego talk? I have a feeling that threatening her personally won't do any good… How about…?"

He pressed the intercom button again. "Drones! Separate the blue skinned man from the rest… and kill him!"

Shego's eyes went wide, and she muttered under her breath, "No…"

To be continued…

* * *

Huh… guess that's a double cliffy… I'm starting to think I should make my chapters longer! Oh well… Have a good week... : ) 


	21. Chapter 21

Hey y'all… I am so sorry I wasn't able to post sooner, but a few things have gotten in the way. Anyway's, here's the update and I hope everyone likes it. Thanks again to all the readers, and let me thank those who left a review for the last chapter: CharmedMilliE, DuffKilliganFan, AtomicFire, Alphamech, trecebo, Whisper from the Shadows, kim's 1 fan, and RealityBreakGirl…

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep telling y'all that I don't own the characters in this story? If I must, then I have.

Chapter 21

_Kim stood in front of Ron wearing just a sheer white Teddy, white garters, and white high heels. She held a large tray in front of her filled to overflowing with Nacos. _

_As she walked towards him, her hips moving in a way that Ron would swear he felt his jaw hit the floor. A small amount of saliva began to form in the corner of his mouth as the intoxicating scent of her perfume and Nacos reached him._

_Kim spoke in a very seductive voice as she leaned over to the sitting Ron, showing him a bit of cleavage. (Actually a lot of cleavage!) "Would you like a… bite?"_

_As Ron reached out, he suddenly felt something slap his face. His head swiveled to his right to see who had slapped him, and there perched on his shoulder was Rufus! He was chattering incessantly, and incoherently as he had his little paws firmly placed on his hips._

_"But Rufus…" Ron said as he thumbed in the direction of Kim, and then he felt the slap again. "Dang! You can hit hard, Buddy."_

_Rufus then spoke, but not in his own voice. It sounded like Mrs. Dr. P. "C'mon Ronald… wake up!"_

_He began to mumble as the dream gradually faded away. "Kim… Nacos… Wanna, bite…"_

_Then he felt something splash onto his face._

-----------------------------

Ron's eyes flew open as he sat bolt upright from a lying position on a couch. "Huh…? What? Where…? Golfball… explosion…" Almost immediately he felt a nasty headache, and he laid right back down.

"It's OK Ron, you're going to be OK. You took a nasty hit on your head." Mrs. Dr. P. said as she set an empty glass down on a coffee table.

Ron quickly spoke. "Is everyone OK? Is Kim OK? Where's Rufus?" He quickly checked his pockets, and then saw his naked Mole Rat perched on the back of the couch looking at him with concern, unharmed.

Turning back again, he was assaulted by a barrage of kisses all over his face and he noticed that Kim was being careful to stay away from a certain part of his forehead. Ron brought a hand up, and gently touched the large bump on his forehead just below his hairline, wincing at his own touch.

"You should see the door." Kim whispered into his ear. "The force of the explosion must have threw you into it."

Kim then did something that she normally wouldn't do, but she just couldn't help herself. She planted a long loving kiss on his lips right in front of her and Ron's family! Neither of them noticed the knowing smiles on the parent's faces, and she didn't break the kiss until she heard her brother's voices.

"Why don't you two…" Jim started.

"Go find a room." Tim finished.

"How long was I out?" Ron asked as Kim sat down beside him, offering him a glass of water to drink.

"About 20 minutes." Kim said, biting her lower lip. "Ron…? We… have some news for you. We've got… a little help."

"Hey, that's good KP! We can always use some help. Who is it?"

Just as he finished speaking, a rather short, heavyset man walked into the room wearing a plaid kilt, and a sash across his chest bearing the man's coat of arms, crossed golf clubs.

Ron had just taken a sip of the water Kim had handed him earlier, and the shock of seeing the Mad Golfer enter the room so non-chalantly made him spit his water out. Once again, Rufus just happened to be in the line of fire.

…x x x x…

Shego tried valiantly to try and ignite her hands, but it just wasn't working. She couldn't just let them kill Drakken in cold blood! It would be one thing for him to die in a fight, or be blasted by one of his own inventions, but to let him die without being able to put up a fight? She SO was not going to let that happen!

Before Shego knew what she was saying, the words just sort of came out of her mouth. "Don't kill him. I'll… answer your questions."

Big Daddy smirked, told the drones to cancel his last order, and then spoke directly to her. "OK, Shego… My first question… who is this girl with black hair?"

"All I know is her name."

"That's all I need."

"It's… ummm…" Shego genuinely looked like she was trying to remember the name. "Probable. Yeah, That's it. I think her first name is Quinn, or something like that."

"Hmmm… OK" Big Daddy looked like he was in deep thought for a few seconds before asking his next question. "How is she able to fight my drones?"

"You know, I'm not really sure. I think she might be wearing a suit of some kind that enhances her strength and abilities. I think it can look like regular clothing, too."

"Interesting." Big Daddy said, rubbing the skin folds of skin under his chin. "Is it electrical in nature?"

"I… think it might be." Shego said, wondering to herself just what he had up his sleeve.

"Now for my last question… May I take you to dinner?"

…x x x x…

"Rufus! Buddy! I'm sooo sorry!" Ron said, apologizing profusely to the little Naked Mole Rat. He then looked up at the man who had just entered the room. "Now what are YOU doing here, Doof?"

"Ah may have said I'll work with you lass, but I cannae work with th' Buffoon!"

"So that's the way it's going to be, huh?" Ron said as he stood with his fists clenched at his sides.

Kim immediately stepped in front of her boyfriend as the rest of the room looked on, everyone fully expecting to see the two start swinging punches. Duff had grabbed a pitching wedge out of his nearby golf bag, and held it like a baseball bat.

Kim had placed a hand on Ron's chest, and she held her other hand out towards the Mad Golfer, and spoke.

"You two had better get along, or we are in some serious trouble. Now… Ron," Kim looked up into her boyfriend's deep brown eyes. "If you can manage to not Call Mr. Killigan here 'Doof', and Duff… if you can not call Ron here a 'Buffoon', does everyone think we can get a long?"

Kim looked at them both as if she was admonishing a couple of 4-year-olds.

"Kim…" Ron said as he looked into her equally deep green eyes. "What did you have to give him for his help? Which continent did you bribe him with?"

"No continent Ron. We just agreed that Duff would be able to golf at any course he wished for a period of 6months, so long as he let a chaperone come along. A GJ chaperone. If he behaves well, we can extend the deal at 3-month intervals. Provided he stays somewhat civilized"

"What's he doing for us?" Ron asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he scrutinized the Scott with hooded eyes.

"We're going to use his exploding golf balls as a delivery device to get my medicine into the drones, and destroy them."

"Huh…?" Ron was a bit confused, as usual.

"My Mom said she could easily make the medicine more potent, thus it will take less to do the job. We're then going to break open the capsules and attach it to the outside of the golf ball with spray glue. Chip shot a few balls towards the drones, and when they explode, the medicine will be driven into their bodies, destroying them."

Somehow it clicked in Ron's brain, and he knew what she was talking about. "So it will work sorta like a grenade, and the medicine that destroys the drones is the shrapnel."

"You got it." Kim said. "Now all we need to do is to find out where the bad guys are."

…x x x x…

"If you think I…" Shego started, and Big Daddy just wiggled his finger side to side in front of her face.

"Be careful what you say, Shego. Or I won't let you in on my little secret."

"What secret is that?" She asked cautiously, curiosity taking over.

Big Daddy leaned over and whispered into her ear. "How to rule the world in 30 minutes."

He paused for a bit for dramatic effect, and then spoke again. "So I see you are interested. Let me remove this goop from your hands, and then let the drones take you to a room here where you can change into more… civilized clothing, and we will discuss a few things."

After Big Daddy had sprayed something on the goop that had hardened around Shego's hands, it dissolved the substance almost immediately. She then let the drones lead her to the room. In approximately 20 minutes, Shego was dressed in something similar to what she had worn at the Bermuda triangle restaurant, but displayed a bit more cleavage, and it was a little bit shorter. A couple minutes later, she was getting into a limousine and sitting beside Big Daddy.

She couldn't see where they were going, as the windows were darkened on the inside as well, keeping the occupants from looking outside.

…x x x x…

"OK Wade." Kim said into her Kimmunicator. "We're all together now, and Ron is conscious again. Ya got anything for us?"

"I've been using numerous satellites, both known, and… unknown… and I think I found where they are. The only thing is, I'm not 100 percent sure."

"How sure are you?" Ron asked, looking over Kim's shoulder.

"Only about 90 percent. Sorry Kim. These new Eric drones are really hard to track. They must have been designed with some sort of dampening field around them to keep any power signatures contained."

"You Rock, Wade. So how _did_ you find them?" Kim asked.

"By using an Infrared Spectrometer in conjunction with a Mass Comparator and a Wide Beam Laser Audio Pick-up."

"Huh…?" Was the sound Kim and Ron made at the same time.

"It would take too long to explain. Either way, I think we've got the place. It's really not that far from where you are right now. You need a ride?" Wade took a sip of his ever-present soda.

"I think stealth is going to be a factor here, Wade. And I think I have an idea. We'll talk to ya later. OK?"

"You got it Kim. Wade out." With that, the screen went black, and was then replaced by the stylized KP logo.

…x x x x…

"Ah can't believe I let ya do this to mah blimp!" Duff Killigan whined as he looked at what used to be his pride and joy.

In front of Kim, Ron, and Duff was the Mad Golfers blimp, but now instead of that horrid plaid color, the entire thing was now painted a light blue to match the sky.

"It's a good thing we found that paint in the basement of the old Bijou Theatre Kim, or else this wouldn't have worked."

"If no one looks directly at us, we should be able to quietly get close to the lair where they are at, and end this thing once and for all!"

…x x x x…

Shego sat across the table from the rotund Big Daddy, and grimaced as she watched the man suck in the spaghetti from his plate. At least the man knew where to get good Italian food, but his table manners were atrocious!

D'Angelo's was one of the more upscale Italian restaurants in Lowerton, but it had a reputation for having the kind of clientele you would rather not be associated with. If you know what I mean.

Shego had ordered a Chicken Caesar salad, but all she ate from it was the chicken and a few of the tomatoes. Watching Big Daddy eat made her lose her appetite.

The big man finally finished with his spaghetti, and then waved a hand towards their waiter, who came over and took his empty plate away.

"Are you OK Miss?" He asked Shego.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not too hungry. Here…" She handed him the plate of lettuce drowned in dressing.

After the waiter left, Shego gave Big Daddy a stern look. "So, why are we here again?"

"Ah Shego…" He said, and let out a silent burp into his napkin. "I know what kind of woman you are. You crave power, don't you?"

"Only if I can control it." She responded, with no emotion on her face.

"Would you like to be my right hand in world domination?" Big Daddy was blunt, and to the point.

Shego blinked at his proposition. And then asked a question. "What makes you think you can take over the world? Many have tried…"

"But now there is no Kim Possible." Big Daddy said, and Shego kept her face blank, like a poker player.

"What about that other guy that was in your office that I saw earlier?"

"Oh that's just Phillipe. He's my… accountant. I was going to give him the job, but now that I've used him for his money, I might just get rid of him. You, on the other hand, are someone that I believe is more… how shall I say… equipped to handle the situation?"

"You better not be saying you just want me for eye candy…" Shego said with a hint of anger. One hand was starting to glow underneath the table where Big Daddy couldn't see it. She had a finger pointed right between his legs, ready to release a blast if need be.

"Now, Now… that's not how I meant to come across. You've always been in the shadow of that Drakken fellow, haven't you?" Big Daddy saw her eyes open a bit wider, and realized he may have said something wrong again. "Again, what I mean to say is that you deserve so much better."

"And how is that?" She killed the power in her hand, but kept it on her knee, so she could still power up and blast quickly if she needed to.

"A 60/40 partnership?" Big Daddy replied, his mouth curling into a tiny smile. "Me having the 60, of course."

"You never did tell me how you were planning to take control of the world." Shego said, sitting back and crossing her arms.

The rotund man reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a flip-style cell phone. "By simply dialing a certain number from this phone, and this phone only… let's just say that the world will have to find a different source of energy. And **WE **will just happen to have that alternate source of energy."

The large man noisily pushed back his chair and stood. He laid a small stack of bills on the table to pay for the food, and stood. He attempted to be a gentleman and offered his hand to Shego to help her up.

As Shego stood, her eye landed on a desert on the table, and she went to reach for it. Big Daddy spoke, causing her to hand to stop. "Take the gun, but leave the Canolli." Shego grimaced at the obvious movie line.

"What can I say?" Big Daddy said, shrugging his shoulders. "I like the classics. Now let's get back and decide what to do with those… friends of yours."

…x x x x…

It was about 4:00 in the afternoon when a light blue patch of something was seen floating just past the outskirts of Middleton. The only person that just happened to look directly at them at the right time was a brown-haired girl who just happened to be sun bathing in the nude in her back yard.

"What the heck…?" Bonnie muttered under her breath, and then continued to read her trashy romance novel, blissfully unaware that her neighbor Ned was in his upstairs bedroom with a pair of binoculars.

To be continued…

* * *

I let this chapter go a little bit longer to hopefully placate everyone. Again, I'm sorry that this chapter took longer. Hope y'all still like the story! Let me know... 


	22. Chapter 22

And yet another chapter… No A/N on this one, just the Big Thanks to all those who are reading, and a special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: calamite, AtomicFire, Cyrus Majin, Alphamech, CharmedMilliE, Yankee Bard, Aacire, kim's 1 fan, RealityBreakGirl, and DuffKilliganFan…

Disclaimer: I guess this is where I repeat myself and say I do not own squat…

Chapter 22

The unlikely trio of Kim, Ron, and Duff Killigan were silently floating in the now sky-blue blimp. They weren't far from their target, according to the map on the Kimmunicator's screen, so they were now in silent running. Any communication between them was done by hand gestures.

Kim gave each man in the basket with her a questioning glance, and received slightly different responses. Duff stood a bit taller, and shrugged his shoulders a bit readjusting the strap on his golf bag. He silently took out a few exploding golf balls, and held them in his hand, ready to begin the attack.

Ron just gave her a goofball grin, gave her a thumbs up sign, and snatched a couple of the balls from Duff's hand. A short scuffle ensued between the two, and Kim silently stepped between them, pushing the two apart.

_If these two would only convert their hostility towards each other into aggression towards the bad guys, we should win hands down._ Kim thought to herself as she held up a mocking finger in front of each of their faces. The two backed down, and dropped their heads, acquiescing to their obvious leader.

So far their plan was going along as predicted, and they reached the building without being seen. Now all they had to do was drop down onto the roof, gain access, and take out the bad guys. At least that was the plan.

A unique sound was heard, and Kim immediately realized what it was! She tried pulling the rope that opened a flap on the blimp, making it go down, but realized too late that she wasn't quick enough. A ball of green plasma caught the upper portion of the blimp, blowing a huge hole in its side, and immediately the craft began to plummet down towards the roof!

Since there was no use to staying quiet anymore, Kim yelled. "Ron! Grab Duff and get a chute on him, quickly! Shego and Big Daddy just pulled up to the building and saw us! She just hit us with a plasma blast and we're going down!"

Ron quickly placed the three golf balls he had grabbed from Duff earlier in his pocket, and then helped Duff get his chute on. After Duff slapped his hands away and telling him to 'Keep your hands to yourself!', Ron was able to get his own chute on, and all three jumped out of the basket. They were at about 1000 feet, so they had to pull immediately. This also made them sitting ducks!

Suddenly there was a blast near the car Shego had gotten out of causing her to dive behind the car for protection, and Kim looked over at Duff. Somehow he had dropped a golf ball, and hit it with a club (all in mid air!), sending the small explosive with deadly accuracy.

"I didn't know you could do trick shots!" She yelled at Duff, who smiled a toothy grin.

They descended the last 50 to 75 feet fairly quickly, and Kim and Ron landed like professionals. Duff on the other hand, this being only the second time he had parachuted, landed a bit harder and rolled a few feet after his legs collapsed under him, causing a few clubs to fly out of his bag.

"Ach! Me irons!" The Scott bellowed, and stood quickly to gather his wayward clubs.

"Over here!" Kim yelled to get Duff's attention, and he turned to see Kim helping Ron. They were both prying open a large grate, which would be their access inside.

He ran over to the two teens, and just as he reached them an explosion blew nearby, causing bits of the roof to spray over them. They all turned to see Shego climbing the rest of the way onto the roof.

"Duff Killigan?" Shego said after leaping over the last two rungs of the ladder, and landed on the roof, hands blazing. "I never expected you to team up with the Princess! Oh well…"

She sent another blast of plasma at the golfer, who quickly pulled out his chipping wedge, which began to glow gold with energy. Right before the ball of green plasma landed on the roof in front of him, he swung the club and hit the plasma ball! It was sent directly back at Shego, who ducked and watched her energy land on the car below, which immediately exploded!

She thought of Big Daddy, and then noticed he had just made his way inside the building. Shego shouldn't have taken the time to worry about Big Daddy, as when she turned back around, Kim, Ron, and Duff had her surrounded.

"What are you doing here, Shego?" Kim asked, ready to take on the green clad woman.

"Well, if you must know, Kimmie… I'm thinking of a slight career change!" And with that she hurled another plasma blast at the cheerleader, who vaulted out of the way effortlessly.

"That super suit will only help you so far, Punkin'!"

_Super suit?_ Kim thought as she landed in a fighting crouch, ready for another blast to come from Shego. _Oh well… shouldn't hurt to let her think that's what I'm using._

A blast from Killigan suddenly blew Shego off her feet, which was enough of a distraction for the three of them to finally drop through the open shaft. The three landed on a catwalk in an enclosed area. After only a slight pause between the three, they immediately ran down the steel truss, and through a door that led them into a maintenance room of some sort. Kim quickly pulled out her laser lipstick and melted the lock, knowing full well that a locked door would only slow Shego down by maybe 2 seconds.

Then they left the small maintenance room and stealthily went down another hallway. Kim walked up behind Duff and whispered into his ear. "Those weren't our special explosives you used back there, were they?"

He shook his head side to side, and responded back with a harsh whisper. "What? Ya think I'm daft, lass?"

"Just checkin'." She whispered back.

They finally walked up to a door that was labeled MAIN ENTRANCE. Kim slowly turned the knob, and peered through the crack to see where it led. She quickly and quietly shut the door, then turned to Ron and Duff. Rufus was also at attention in Ron's pocket.

"OK, here's the sitch…" She whispered. "The next room is basically a large warehouse, and this door leads to the second floor catwalk. I think I saw 8 of the Eric Drones, and they are guarding a number of hostages. You're not going to believe who the hostages are."

"Who?" Ron asked

"Drakken, Dementor, Monkey Fist, Motor Ed and Triple S."

"Triple S.?" Ron had a perplexed look on his face.

"Senor Senior Senior, Ron." Kim was slightly annoyed by his question.

"Gotcha, KP. So what's the plan?"

"Duff…" Kim said, "I need a few of those!" And she snatched the three he had in his hand, causing a mumble of annoyance from him.

Kim then proceeded to lay out her plan. "OK, we will need a distraction, one that's big enough to pull most of the drones away from the hostages. Think you're up to the job, partner?"

Ron smiled at the word 'Partner', and nodded his agreement. He then took the three golf balls from his pocket that he had taken from Duff earlier, checked for Rufus in his other pocket, and whispered something into Kim's ear that made her blush slightly.

He quickly gave her a peck on the cheek, opened the door, and took off down the catwalk to the right.

Duff started to ask Kim a question. "How are we gonna know…" Kim held a finger to stop him from talking.

"Wait for it… in three… two… one!"

On the word one, as if she had planned it, a huge explosion rocked the far corner of the building!

"I just hope he didn't use the special golf balls!" Duff yelled over the other smaller explosions as they headed out the door and ran the opposite direction that Ron had. Both immediately noticed that all but three of the Eric Drones had left the hostages to go investigate Ron's distraction.

"Distract them…" Kim half-whispered to Killigan just before she split off to try and flank the three they were attacking.

Now Duff Killigan had never been a distraction before, so he really had no idea what to do. He was a little put out that Kim Possible was telling him what to do, but he suddenly got an idea. It was slightly embarrassing for him, but he knew it would work well.

Kim was hiding behind a truck when she heard Killigan's voice, but it seemed to be raised an octave. She took a chance, and glanced around the back end of the panel truck and saw what Killigan's distraction was.

The Scott had lifted his Kilt on one side, showing a hairy and thick upper leg. Kim quickly diverted her eyes, but not enough so she couldn't see that the remaining three Drones had left their posts.

Just as she went to untie the closest hostage's ropes, which just happened to be Drakken, Kim felt a sudden urge to move to her left. Just as she did, a blast of green plasma took out a large portion of the cement floor, sending bits of concrete all over her!

The explosion caused all of the hostages to look around, and they all saw Kim roll underneath the nearby panel truck.

Drakken immediately spoke up. "Shego! Just what do think your doing? Kim Possible was about to free us!"

"Sorry Doc, but I received a better off from Big Daddy."

Kim had flipped herself up onto the top of the panel truck so she could get a good view of what was going on around her. She was lucky in that Shego was facing away from her when she made the leap. But that was the only good thing.

She then noticed that Killigan was slowly being surrounded by the three Drones that he had intended to just distract. He was too close to them to activate his explosives, as he would be caught in the blast.

She then heard a familiar cry from across the warehouse. "Quinn!" It was Ron! And he sounded like he was in trouble! At least he was using her alias.

Another voice cut across the room, bellowing out of a speaker system. "Hold! Bring Stoppable to the center of the floor!"

Three of the five drones that had gone after Ron walked out. There was one holding onto each of his arms, and the third was right behind him with its hands on his shoulders. Ron's clothes were ripped a little bit, and it looked like he had a black eye starting to form.

The other two were lagging behind as they too were returning to the center of the floor. They were attempting to repair themselves from massive damage, no doubt brought on by Ron.

Kim looked him over as Ron mouthed the words 'I'm Sorry'. Almost immediately she noticed something was missing about Ron. She looked down at his pants pocket, and noticed that it was empty...

Her mouth formed the name… 'Rufus'. The only thing she didn't know was whether he was OK, hurt, or worse.

Unseen by anyone, was a small pair of glowing blue eyes as they watched the current situation unfold. The rest of his body was hidden inside the small air duct located halfway up the 30-foot wall.

To be continued…

* * *

Hope y'all still like… 


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter is quite a bit longer than the others for two reasons. One, I haven't been able to post weekly like I originally wanted to, and two, I felt I owed everyone a bit more for making y'all wait so long. Sorry 'bout that…

First let me thank everyone for staying with this story and leaving reviews. It has become the longest story I've ever written, it's received the most hits of any of my other work, and it also has received the most reviews. I have all of you to thank for that!

Once again, thanks to all those who left a review for the previous chapter: CharmedMilliE, DuffKilliganFan, AtomicFire, Alphamech, kim's 1 fan, RealityBreakGirl, trecebo, and Romantic-Cancer!

Disclaimer: I think everyone knows by now I don't own a thing regarding these characters!

Chapter 23

Rufus could feel the power flow through him, just as it did in Japan all those years ago, and he had also used some of the tricks that Yamanouchi had taught him to get free when Ron was attacked by this new style of Eric drone. Initially he tried to bite through their hide like he had before, but these were tougher, and his incisors just weren't sharp enough.

Rufus had done what he could by tripping up a couple of them, but in the end, the five drones prevailed and took his human captive. He eventually escaped by the proverbial skin of his teeth.

Now he lay in a small air vent that wasn't much bigger than he was, but Rufus felt safe. For some reason the drones either didn't notice him, or didn't think he was a threat, as they never did try to follow or catch him when he made his getaway.

Now he surveyed the situation that was growing on the floor below him.

Looking to his left, Rufus saw that Kim was standing on top of a panel truck, and to one side of that was Killigan, surrounded by three of those drones. Off to his right his human Ron was being led to the center of the room by five other drones.

Now being a Naked Mole Rat, Rufus had the best defensive weapon he would ever need (besides his MMP), his sense of smell. He had gotten a good whiff of the original drone when he bit through that (ugh) Eric's foot, and he was also able to get somewhat of a smell from these new drones when he tried to bite through one of their feet a few moments ago. Their smell was slightly different, but basically the same. Once he was able to get the scent though, he could also tell how they were all situated, and where they were located throughout the area

But something didn't quite add up, because he could smell another one. Using his meager eyesight, Rufus scanned the area looking for this errant drone. If it hadn't been for his nose, Rufus wouldn't have known the drone was there, because it was right beneath him, up against the wall! And it appeared that no one else in his group knew it was there!

As soon as Rufus made this discovery, he silently slid further back into the vent, and tried to formulate some sort of plan. Then he heard something… something inside his head. It was an almost distant voice at first, but it eventually grew loud enough for him to realize that it wasn't a voice from anywhere in the building, it was inside his head! It was his human, Ron!

_Rufus… Buddy… Can you hear me? _He responded with a loud "Yes" from his mind.

_Amp it down, Buddy. I can hear you all right. I know this has to be kinda weird for you, it is for me. I've never tried this with an animal before. Can you create a distraction of some kind that would take the attention of at least one of these drones guarding me?_

_Yup… yup!_ Came the much more tolerable answer. _One more._

_What's that Rufus?_ Ron asked. _One more drone? Where?_

_Underneath vent, to your left._ Rufus figured out that he could communicate better with mind-to-mind communication than by voice. _I'm in the vent right above it._

_OK, Buddy, I see where you are located, and I can barely see the drone you're talking about. If you poke your head out of the vent and look to your left, you will see a power cord. If you can get to it, crawl down the cord, and on the end there is a box with four buttons. It controls a block and tackle _(a series of pulleys and chains used to lift large amounts of weight). _Push the button that releases the set of pulleys, and it should drop right on top of the drones head. Do you understand?_

Rufus cautiously moved to the edge of the vent once again, looked to his left, and saw the power cord. Immediately he thought back to Ron and told him he understood.

This entire communication between Ron and Rufus only lasted about three seconds total in real time. Kim was the only one who noticed the blank look on Ron's face that lasted for those three seconds.

Closing his dark eyes, Rufus did a quick meditation on what he had to do, and to prepare himself to do it without making a sound. This only took about 3 more seconds. He leaped from the vent, grabbed the power cord, and slid down to the control box.

Only then did Rufus think, _I can't read!_ So he figured he could go by color. There were four buttons all in a row. The top one was red, then green, yellow, and black. Calling upon his memory of all the lairs he had helped to destroy by pushing buttons and pulling wires, Rufus performed a bit of deduction. This was another trait that was unique to him.

_OK. _He thought, _Definitely NOT red or green, as red usually means something bad, and green almost always means Go, or On. So my only real choices are yellow or black. Yellow usually means danger. So let's do… black._

He closed his eyes and pressed the black button. Immediately the block and tackle released from its attachment on the small over-head crane, and fell almost silently towards its target. Almost silent in that the drone did hear something metallic click together and then the whir of a cable being pulled over a pulley, and looked up. It was just in time to have the approximately 500 pound unit of pulleys and chain land square on its face!

The word Boo-Yah escaped from Rufus' mouth as he pumped a small fist in the air.

After the block and tackle made a connection with the drones face, it definitely made more noise as it crushed the drones body into a puddle of mush, and clanked noisily on the cement floor. The rest of the cable continued to play out as it also landed on the floor, curling over itself. Two of the drones guarding Ron left him to go investigate the noise that occurred. Distraction complete!

As the two drones left Ron, he also noticed that the other drones looked over to where the noise had come from, and it was enough of a distraction of them for him to take his own action.

Unseen by anyone in the room, a blue ball of energy formed in his right hand and suddenly a small cutlass-type sword appeared in his fist. The drone on Ron's right never had a chance as the sword sliced it in half at the waist. He then brought the tip around to his left, and effectively sheared off the drones hand that was gripping his other arm.

As soon as both arms were released, Ron dropped almost to his knees, pivoted around on the balls of his feet, and sliced the legs out from under the one that standing right behind him. All this only lasted about four seconds.

This in turn served as a distraction for the three drones that surrounded Killigan. He grabbed his putter, charged the club with its self-contained energy, and made short work of the three that were standing around him.

As the last one fell minus a head, Killigan stole a glance over towards Kim. He was able to shout out a warning to her as he saw Shego working her way around the back of the truck to try and take her by surprise.

"Behind you, Lass!"

Kim turned just in time to have Shego flip up on top of the truck with her and try a side-kick to her head. Kim dropped to one hand, and swung her legs around like a break dancer, and swept Shego's feet out from under her.

The green villainess landed hard, and rolled off the truck to land on her side on the hard cement floor. Kim then immediately dropped off the side of the truck and landed with her legs straddling Shego, who felt the ground shake slightly from Kim's landing.

Shego brought up a hand, and when she tried to power it up to blast Kimmie off of her, she suddenly found herself standing with her back to Kim, and her arm being pushed up behind her almost to the base of her neck. Her other arm was locked by Kim's other arm as it was snaked around her shoulder, and had her in a half-nelson.

"Good move Princess." Shego said, and stood there at an odd angle from the position that Kim held her in.

Kim brought Shego around to the other side of the truck just as Big Daddy was coming out of a side door that led into a small office.

"Your move, Brotherson." Kim said as she pushed Shego's hand up a little further, making her grunt from the unnatural stretching of the arm muscles.

"Hmmm…" He seemed to actually be in deep thought. He slowly pulled a cell phone out from his shirt pocket, and held it up for all to see. "What if I told you that a simple call from this phone would detonate a nuclear device that is more than 500 times more powerful than the Hiroshima bomb?"

Kim's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"I can take him, Quinn." Ron said just off to her left. He didn't have the sword with him anymore, as it had turned back into energy and absorbed itself back into his body. Parts of drones lay around him as they slowly began to pull themselves back together.

"Hold off, Ron. Let's hear the rest of his plan. I know he has a reason."

"Oh you would like to hear that, wouldn't you? First, I have a few questions for you.

"Now I know Ron Stoppable here (Ron ginned inwardly that the man remembered his name), but what I want to know is why he's hanging around someone else who seems to know how to fight my drones. Just who are you?" Big Daddy's eyebrows narrowed as he regarded Quinn.

"I'm no one to be trifled with."

"Humph…" Big Daddy said as he slightly shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it really doesn't matter, as now you know too much about what I plan."

"Hey…" Ron said. "You're the one who told us."

"Ron…" Quinn started to say. "I think he's trying to play us here. It's almost as if he's… Trying to distract… US!"

Quinn had to release Shego and shove her in into Big Daddy as the extra drone that Rufus had found snuck up behind her and almost took her head off with an adjustable wrench bigger than her arm! When Shego crashed into Big Daddy, it was something he didn't expect and the phone flew out of his hand and skidded across the floor underneath a large rolling toolbox.

Brotherson then reached behind himself and pulled out a small gun-shaped object that looked kind of like the unit Wade had made for Kim to destroy the tower that controlled the Diablos. Remembering what Shego had told him about the suit that she was wearing, Big Daddy wanted to release the energy stored in the weapon at Quinn, sending a wave of EMD (Electro Magnetic Discharge) at her to disable the suit he thought she was wearing.

The only thing was, he couldn't aim it anywhere near the cell phone that had left his grasp earlier. It would render the phone inoperable. He had seen where it slid to, and at the moment Quinn was in as good a position as possible, and he aimed and squeezed the trigger.

What he didn't realize, or he had forgotten about him, Ron was off to his right with no one holding him in any way. Just as he squeezed the trigger, a hand came down on his hand that held the weapon, causing him to drop the ESD gun and sent it clattering across the floor in the opposite direction of his mobile phone. However, the gun released a wave of ESD towards Quinn, who couldn't get out of the way.

Almost immediately Kim felt… something. She had been hit with a large amount of power in waveform, and it made her human parts a little queasy. But that was it. The ESD protection held, and none of her Bionic systems were affected. Her eye powered off as it was supposed to, and it immediately came back on line about half a second later.

Shego mule-kicked herself back up to a standing position, immediately charged her hands, and ran at Quinn. Ron quickly stepped between the two to protect Quinn, and in a defensive move that he didn't even need to think about, he brought both arms up in front of himself touching his forearms together, and both arms began to glow a light blue. Shego's blast hit him in the arms, and it bounced off!

The blast didn't stop there though. I continued on it's new trajectory, and blew up the tool box that Big Daddy's mobile phone was under! Both were incinerated!

Brotherson's eyes went wide and he literally screamed, "Nooooooo!"

Shego quickly ran over to Big Daddy, grabbed him by his shirt, and yanked hard. "Come on, Brotherson! You can dial the number from a different phone!" He stayed rooted in place.

"No!" Was his response. "You don't understand! The number had to be dialed from THAT SPECIFIC PHONE! Otherwise it won't work!"

"You mean… you…" Shego was flabbergasted. "Are you SURE you're not related to Drakken? WHY would you do that?"

"I… I wanted full control." Big Daddy said with a defeated look

"Well…" Shego said, "There's only one thing left to do." She whispered into Big Daddy's ear, and at first his eyes went wide. Then a sinister smile crossed his features. Shego turned towards Quinn, and fired her hands up again.

Big Daddy yelled, "Drones! Full Battle Mode! Attack!"

Shego launched herself at Quinn, who immediately went on the defensive blocking all sorts of hand strikes and kicks. The attack was so fast and furious, that it initially took Kim off guard. She backed up for a bit, knowing she was taking some damage to her arms from Shego's gloves and her plasma.

With a sudden flip and leap Quinn put some distance between her and the vicious attack. After she landed a few feet from Shego, Quinn had her head down a bit, looking at Shego through her black hair as some of it had fallen forward.

This was when Shego noticed the damage she had done to her arms, and was completely surprised that there wasn't any blood! Her mouth almost dropped to the floor when she saw Quinn's skin begin to close up, and heal itself!

"Oh yeah…" Quinn said. "Now you know it's not a super suit."

"That's enough." Kim said under her breath. "It's time to go on the offensive…"

…x x x x…

"What are we supposed to do?" Drakken yelled to no one as he was still tied to his chair.

"Just sit and watch the show, Cuz. Seriously." Eddy answered, and winced at a right uppercut that this Quinn had done to Shego, flipping her back about 6 feet! All the other villains just stayed tied up in their chairs, and watched the mayhem as it ensued around them.

…x x x x…

Ron and Duff were able to hook up with each other, and had started to fight off the drones, all the while trying to get them all together so that the explosives with the medicine/poison would do the most damage. All of them had pulled themselves back together, and were now advancing on two from three different directions.

"OK Killigan," Ron said, "Now what?"

"Ach! Do I have ta come up with all th' ideas?" He then grabbed Ron underneath the armpits, and activated the small thruster and wings that he had installed in his golf bag. It had just enough power to barely lift the two over the heads of the closest drones, and they landed against a wall.

"Next time, tell me when you're going to do that!" Ron yelled in Killigan's face. "I almost lost my lunch back there!"

"Ah, ya big Ninny… Ya still have those golf balls you grabbed from me earlier?"

"Yes…" Ron answered, still looking at the Scott. Killigan pointed behind Ron, who then turned around and saw all nine drones advancing on them once again!

"Fore!" Ron heard Killigan yell, and cringed at the loudness of the man's voice. Duff started to lob the special golf balls into the line of drones, which was now starting to curve around and encircle them!

…x x x x…

Shego landed on her feet a bit wobbly after the uppercut Kim had caught her with. She barely had her hands charged again when two size seven shoes impacted with her chest, sending her back another 5 feet!

_Definitely NOT a super suit!_ Shego thought, and looked up to see… nothing! Kim wasn't there ready to knock her head clean off, as Shego thought she would.

…x x x x…

After Kim had landed her double kick to Shego's chest, she hand flipped herself over Shego's head, and up to a low-slung girder attached to the roof. Quickly looking around, she found what would work. There were two long pieces of unused steel supports left from when the place was built, about 5 ft long each. Picking them up, she held them together in a horizontal position away from her body, and dropped herself on top of Shego!

Kim's aim was perfect, and she landed so that Shego was standing inside her arms, between the bars and her body. She released one of the bars with her left hand, and held onto the other one. Before Shego could do anything else, the sound of wrenching metal assaulted her ears as Kim wrapped one of the bars around Shego's torso, pinning her arms to herself just above the elbow.

Shego's first reaction was to raise her hands and ignite them to try and release herself from the bar, but again Kim was too quick. The sound of bending metal screeched as Kim wrapped the other bar around Shego's upper arms and her body, pinning her hands just under the brunette's chin where she wouldn't dare ignite her hands as they were way too close to her face!

Kim non-chalantly walked around to the front of Shego, stood there with her arms crossed, and gave her a little wink. "Let's see you get out of that, Shego."

Shego just looked at her and growled. Suddenly explosions started to go off on the other side of the panel truck. Kim grabbed one of the bars and pulled her now defeated enemy around the front of the truck to see what Ron and Duff were doing. She rounded the front bumper just in time to see a line of drones exploding into pieces!

"Boo-Yah!" She heard Ron yell, and then she saw him and Duff Killigan standing back to back. Duff held a club in his hands as she pushed Shego ahead of her through the dissolving pieces of drone, and it looked like all of them were destroyed. There were a few pieces here and there that weren't dissolving, but she paid no attention to them.

"Where's Big Daddy and the other guy?" Kim asked Ron as she gave Shego another shove, making her stumble a bit.

"Ummm… I don't know." He said, looking around the area. "Weren't YOU supposed to keep an eye on him, Killigan?"

"Now don't you be tryin to lay the blame on me, Stoppable!" Duff said. "I was just as busy as you with those infernal drone things!"

Then they all heard a small voice call out. "Over here!" It was Rufus!

He was standing on the hood of the panel truck pointing into the cab. Inside the truck was Big Daddy and Phillipe, and Big Daddy was having trouble getting the keys in the ignition.

…x x x x…

Big Daddy finally got the keys in the ignition and twisted them, firing up the big block underneath the hood. After grinding the gears for a bit, he finally hit first gear, tromped on the accelerator, and immediately realized that even though the engine was revving up, the truck wasn't moving!

He looked through the windshield and saw a strange little pink animal standing on the hood waving a single claw at him, and shaking his head side to side. Big Daddy would have swore he heard the small animal say "Unh… unh!"

"Why aren't we moving?" Phillipe yelled at Big Daddy. Little did they know that Quinn had ran up to the rear of the truck, grabbed it by the rear bumper, and lifted the large vehicle just high enough so that the rear wheels were of the ground, spinning in the air!

This time, everyone in the building saw what Quinn had done, and each person individually knew immediately that this was a very special brunette with tremendous strength and power.

All of the villains, including Shego, were dumbfounded by this display of strength. Everyone was dead quiet, and one voice broke the silence.

"Righteous! Righteous! Give it up for the brunette babe with awesome strength! Seriously! Ahhhh!" If Motor Ed weren't still tied to a chair, he would be doing an air guitar solo.

The next person to speak was Drakken as he nodded his head in the direction just behind Quinn as she continued to hold the truck a few inches off the floor. "I never designed the drones to do that…"

Kim then noticed that Ron had pulled both Big Daddy and Phillipe out of the cab of the truck, and held on to them. She set down the truck and turned to look behind her to see what Drakken was talking about.

The pieces of drones that she had seen earlier that were blown free of the group of nine, were all moving towards each other and were fusing themselves together. Hands were crawling on their fingers, and pieces of leg were pulling themselves along by the feet and ankles. Apparently some of the parts were blown away from the initial explosion before any of the medicine/poisoned pieces of shrapnel had a chance to contact them and cause them to dissolve.

Now they were all fusing together and were forming a very large drone, one that was about 10 feet tall! The last hand crawled over to one of the feet of this uber-drone, and was immediately absorbed into the new… thing.

All the villains that were tied to chairs, Shego, Ron and Kim, all tilted their heads back to look up at this new drone. The eyes in the drone glowed a sinister red, and began to consider them all. It was definitely aware of its surroundings!

Everyone that was looking at the drone all said the exact same thing at the exact same time. "Oh Snap!" Only one small voice didn't say the G version of the actual word everyone _really_ wanted to say.

"Rufus…" Ron said in an admonishing tone to his little buddy.

To be continued…

* * *

I proof-read this bleary eyed and tired. Hope I caught any mistakes. I apologize if I missed any…

Again, sorry for making y'all wait 2 weeks for this… (I'm sure everyone knows about that little thing called 'life' that can intrude every once in a while…)


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks again to everyone who is continuing to read this story… Let me thank again all who have left a review for the last chapter: MrDrP, AtomicFire, Alphamech, RealityBreakGirl, kim's 1 fan, and Star-Eva01. The list is getting shorter. Oh well…

Disclaimer: If Disney doesn't understand by now that I don't own the characters… it's their own fault…

Chapter 24

Kim's finely honed senses screamed at her to duck, which she did, and just in time! A large hand from the drone swung over her head, just barely brushing her hair and crashed into the back of the panel truck, destroying the back half. Shego had seen the drone swing its hand, and she stumbled backwards, falling over the still tied up Motor Ed.

The two fell in a heap, Motor Ed on his back, and Shego laying across his chest.

"Yo, Green Babe…" He said with a smile. "You can thank me later for saving you."

"Lipsky…" Shego hissed between her teeth, "If I wasn't tied up by re-bar, you would so be toast right now."

She rolled off of Eddy, and was able to stand back up in time to see the giant drone begin to Run after Kim, who was performing flawless hand to foot flips in an effort to place as much distance between her and the drone as she could.

After flipping away from the drone, Kim found herself up against a wall with the drone charging her! Just before it reached her, Kim leaped high just before it made contact with a lowered shoulder, and it crashed into and THROUGH the wall!

After landing back on the ground, she immediately ran back over to Ron and Killigan who were ready to fight. The initial attack of the drone took them by surprise at first, but now both were definitely ready to start mixing it up.

"Killigan!" Kim said loudly, pointing at the still trussed-up villains. "Get your buddies there untied, and get them out of the building! Shego has been taken out temporarily so she shouldn't be a problem. I don't want ANY of them to come back in this building! You got that?"

As if responding to a drill sergeant, he replied with a crisp "Yes Ma'am", and began to release them by using his energized putter to cut the ropes.

"Ron…" Kim said, turning towards him, "We need to come up with a plan to destroy this thing, and fast!"

Just as she finished speaking, a portion of the wall that the drone had crashed through earlier collapsed as the 10-foot behemoth began to crawl it's way through the rubble. Kim looked back and saw that Killigan had followed her orders. Shego was with the group as he led them all out the small side door.

"Are you ready for this Ron?" Kim asked as her eyes flashed with excitement. She had a feeling that the fight that was about to occur was the reason she had been… created.

"Right behind you KP." Came his answer.

"Actually…" She said in a hushed voice, "I need you right by my side. You have any of those special golf balls left?"

Ron checked all of his pockets, and came up with two golf balls and a Naked Mole Rat. "This is all I have Kim."

"Then we need to make them count."

"Look out!" Ron yelled, grabbed Kim, and threw her and himself out of the way of a large piece of concrete that the drone had thrown.

After landing with a thud, they rolled and separated. Ron ended up on his knees, and Kim leaped to her feet. "Thanks partner." She said.

The drone was now standing free of the rubble it had pulled itself out of, and stood there with another large piece of concrete, ready to hurl it at them again. The drone tossed the 2-ton piece of concrete at them with an underhanded lob.

The movement was slow, but once the chunk of cement was air born, it seemed to act like a missile! Kim and Ron separated as it streaked towards them, and crashed into the large support pillar behind them, severely weakening a major support for the roof!

"Ron!" Kim yelled, as he was a good 15 feet away from her. "Try one of those golf balls!"

Taking a ball from his pocket, Ron pressed the ball activating the charge, and quickly set it to explode on impact.

_Boy I'm glad Doof showed me how to activate these things._ He thought to himself, and threw the ball right at the drone's head! He saw the ball connect with the jaw and ducked just as it exploded, covering his head with his arms.

He looked up right after the explosion, expecting to see it's head blow clean off. Instead, what Ron saw caused him to almost fall to his knees in shock! The only thing the explosion did was spin the head around backwards! The drone reached up, placed its hands on the head, and turned it back around so it was facing forward again!

A sneer formed on the drone's face as it looked at Ron. It seemed to be angry with him for what had happened! In a sudden burst of speed, the drone ran at him, intent on crushing Ron it's large hands!

Then Ron saw a black haired blur shoot right at the drone, and Kim's fist connected with the drones head, knocking it off course. Ron scrambled to his feet, and working off Kim's attack, went after it's lower legs tackling it. With Kim's strike at the head, and Ron's tripping of the legs, the drone fell to the floor with a crash!

After landing off to the side, Kim saw Ron release the drone's legs, and he quickly ran to her side. "What's next?" He asked as the drone began to stand back up, shaking its head from the attack.

Now it was being very wary of the two, and began to move cautiously around, trying to find an opening to attack. Kim and Ron just circled with it, keeping their guard up and continued to talk back and forth to try and figure something out.

"Well, the golf ball didn't work, obviously. You sure it was one with the medicine?"

"I'm positive, Kim!"

"OK… I'm guessing that not only is it physically stronger, that it's skin is also less likely to be penetrated by the shrapnel. You've got one left, right?" Ron nodded. "We need to somehow get it **underneath** the skin! That way when it explodes, it will destroy the thing completely."

"And how do we do that?" Suddenly Ron's eyes got big as he suddenly had an inspiration. "The Lotus Blade! It can penetrate anything!"

"That's a close-quarters weapon, Ron. How do you plan on using it?"

"Remember how I can change its shape?" Kim nodded. "What if I changed it to a pipe to hold the explosive, stab the thing with it, and then have the blade change shape again releasing the explosive inside it?"

"Hmm…" Kim thought as she and Ron continued to move around the open area.

…x x x x…

Meanwhile, outside the building…

"Shego! Come with me…" Drakken said as he grabbed her by a piece of re-bar, and drug her with him. "Where's the flyer?"

"It's quite a ways away, but we could probably make it in 15 minutes if we hurry." Just as the two began to run off, a relatively small explosion went off right in front of them, making the two stop in their tracks.

"Killigan…" Shego growled between her teeth as she turned to look at the Mad Golfer.

"Ah don't think th' Lass would like yew two running off." Killigan said as he stood there leaning on a golf club. "Ah may be a villain… but ah can't go back on mah word now."

"So what are we supposed to do? Just stand around out here while they fight it out in there?" Shego said as she started to struggle to get her hands out from underneath the steel rods still wrapped around her.

"You do realize that she actually saved us…" A voice said that no one recognized at first, and they all turned towards Chester Yapsby. "Doesn't that sound like someone we might know?"

"But… She's dead!" Drakken said. "We… we all saw that on the news, didn't we?"

"GJ has tricked us before." Shego said as she finally wrenched one of her hands free, and began to use her plasma from a single finger to cut away the steel bars. "If I told you that that person in there fighting to save us all was actually Kim Possible, would you believe me?"

A chorus of "No's", "No way's", and "I can't believe it" rang out.

The bars finally landed at Shego's feet and she continued to speak. "Yep, that's her in there. She just save the world from… Hey! Where'd those two go?" She began to look around for Big Daddy and Phillipe.

The sound of an engine roared to life from a small shed nearby and the wooden double doors flew apart as a jeep crashed through, and sped away. Inside was the two Shego had been looking for.

…x x x x…

"I think that should work, but I thought you had to be holding the sword to change its shape."

"I do." Ron replied. "But right now, I think we should be running!"

The drone had picked up a couple smaller pieces of concrete, and began to throw the smaller pieces at the two, making the teens run for their lives as the smaller pieces of concrete started to hail down around them from the drone.

"We have to do something fast Kim!" Ron yelled as he dodged another piece of concrete the size of his head.

He quickly called the Lotus Blade, which appeared in his hand, and Ron then changed the shape of the sword to a piece of pipe about 3 feet long. He took the one remaining golf ball, set the timer for 3 minutes, and placed it inside the pipe.

"Three minutes Kim." He said flatly.

"But how are you…?" Kim started to say.

"You're gonna have to toss me."

"What?"

"I cannot make the leap! You're gonna have to toss me!"

With that, Ron leaped out of the way of another missile of concrete, and then jumped right into Kim's waiting hands. She bent herself at the knees, and launched Ron directly at the drone! Ron immediately straightened his body, holding the pipe out in front of him like a spear. Rufus screamed for his life as he held on tight inside Ron's pocket.

Being off to the side, the drone never saw him coming until it was too late. The Lotus Blade Pipe pierced the skin of the drone and Ron buried it deep! He immediately changed the pipe back into the sword, and pulled it free of the chest of the drone, who tried to swat him away like a fly.

Ron simply placed his feet on the chest of the drone and pushed off, sending himself a few feet away from the drone, and as a result pushed the drone into the weakened support pillar for the roof. Just as its back hit the pillar, the explosive went off blowing the insides of the drone over everything and everyone within a 20-foot radius!

This time, everything was embedded with the poisonous shrapnel, and all pieces of the drone immediately dissolved to mush! What Kim and Ron did not foresee was that the explosion was close enough to the weakened roof support that it caused the pillar to fail!

With a deafening crash part of the roof collapsed onto the two heroes!

…x x x x…

"What was that?" Motor Ed wondered as all the villains turned to see part of the roof collapse, and one of the outside walls fell inward.

"Think they survived?" Drakken asked as dust and smoke rose from the destruction.

To be concluded…

* * *

Yeah, I think it's about time to wrap this story up in one more chapter. So do y'all think Kim and Ron survived the partial collapse of the building? Don't forget, Kim's still partially human… But I don't want to give the end away. You'll have to read and find out! 


	25. Chapter 25

Well folks… here it is. The last chapter. (whew) This was a blast to write! It's the longest Fic I've ever done, and because of that, the most hits/reviews I've ever received on one work. (That's sooo cool) So first let me thank ALL the people who have read this, as they ARE the hits on my stats page. I also need to thank all those who left a review for the last chapter: captainkodak1, AtomicFire, romantic-cancer, trecebo, Alphamech, Yankee Bard, DuffKilliganFan, Goinghome, Star-Eva01, US.Steele, kim's 1 fan, and RealityBreakGirl… (You're all the best!)

Note: I am also posting an epilogue immediately after this is posted.

So with little fan-fare… (drum roll please…)

(Oops, let me sneak in the disclaimer one last time: Ya know what? Read all the other ones I put at the beginning of the other chapters. They all say the same thing…)

Chapter 25

Looking down on the destruction of the building, the area destroyed appeared to look like a giant foot had stepped down on it. The area of collapsed roof was roughly in the shape of a U, and a large portion of the wall had fallen inside this area, still intact. Dust rose and broken pipes sprayed water around the area.

"Think they survived?" Drakken asked as dust and smoke rose from the destruction.

…x x x x…

"Ron? (cough, cough)… Ron! Can you… (wheez) hear me?"

"K… Kim?" Ron called out, his voice not much more than a whisper. "I… I can't (cough) see you."

"I'm right here. I can see you with my bionic eye. (cough)"

"Let me try…" Suddenly a blue light emanated from one of Ron's hands, illuminating the area the two were in with a pale blue light. What Ron saw shocked him! "Kim! Are you… OK?"

She was standing over him with her arms stretched upwards, the palms of her hands pressing against concrete. Ron could see a few cuts on her upper chest where her real skin was, and could see where her shirt had soaked up some blood. Kim also had a few small scratches and cuts on her face, and a portion of skin on her left arm was missing, exposing the internal workings of the bionic arm.

"The arm's OK. I guess if enough of the skin is removed, it can't repair itself." Kim replied when she saw that Ron was looking at her arm. "You didn't come out un-scathed either."

"Huh…?" He said, and Kim nodded her head at him.

"Looks like you've got a nasty cut on your head. Whatever hit you there, must have also knocked you out."

"Does it… (cough) ruin my good looks?" A strange electronic sound came from Kim. "What was that?"

"Umm… Ron? I… think I've figured out my limits."

"Really? What do you…" The strange electrical sound occurred again, and this time Kim's hands slipped a bit on the concrete above her.

"I think this slab of concrete I'm holding up is just a little bit… more… (cough) I… don't think I can hold this much… (grunt) longer." Her feet slipped a bit on the floor. "This thing is really heavy. Think you can… (cough) help?"

"But… how can I…" A thought entered Ron's mind. "Kim?"

"Y… yeah Ron?"

"I think I may have a (cough)… an idea. But it might be a little freaky. For you."

Kim's hands and feet each slipped a bit more against the concrete and this time her elbows slightly bent from the tremendous weight they were attempting to hold up. "Whatever you're going to (cough) do… I think you better hurry!"

Ron stood up, as he had been sitting on the floor ever since he had come to. "Trust me…" Was all he said, wrapped his arms around her, and held tight with his left cheek pressing against hers.

Kim closed her eyes at Ron's embrace and began to feel warm, but not hot. Immediately she felt… strange. Opening her eyes just enough to see what was happening, she saw Ron's body start to glow a faint blue. White arcs of electricity raced over his body, and began to wrap around her. The feeling of oneness with Ron overwhelmed her, and she closed her eyes again

"Kim…? Can you hear me?" She heard, or did she… feel it?

"Ron? This is kind of… weird. What are you doing to me? It's… almost as if I can feel you. All around me. It's like we've…

"Melded together?"

_Yes…_

_This is something that Sensei said I should be able to do eventually, with more training. But we never really finished it. I guess I did it right. Do you feel stronger now?_

_Yes! Yes I do!_

_Good… Now here's what I want you to do. Slightly bend your elbows and knees, and then in one quick motion straighten yourself back up. Think of yourself like a jackhammer. The weight of the…_

_…slab should snap it in half! _She thought, finishing his thought. _Ron! You're a genius! After it snaps, I'll only have half of this thing to work with. I think I can live with that…_

Keeping her eyes closed, Kim lowered herself a bit as Ron said, and then snapped herself back up. A loud crack was heard, but the slab of concrete still stayed solid.

_Again!_ Was Ron's last thought, and she did it again.

This time an even louder crack was heard, and suddenly the slab of concrete snapped in half just a few feet behind Kim, and part of the wall fell the rest of the way to the floor, just missing them! The displacement of air blew dust and small bits of concrete around them, and blew Kim's black hair all over! It was as if a tremendous amount of weight was lifted off of her hands! Ron separated himself from Kim, and she opened her eyes just in time to see the blue glow and arcs of electricity fade away.

"Th… That was… amazing!" Kim exclaimed, and then Ron collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. "Ron…!"

…x x x x…

Shego and the rest of the group of villains stood there after the initial collapse for about a minute or two, wondering what they should do. Should they try and help the two people that they were always fighting? Do they dare… Do the right thing?

"It… doesn't… feel right. Does it?" Drakken said, breaking the silence. "Just leaving them to die. After she… saved us."

"C'mon Drakken! Grow a pair, why don't ya!" Shego screamed in his face, her hands clenched and glowing a bright green. "That's Kim 'Freakin' Possible in there! The same Kim Possible who continually thwarts all of our attempts to take over the world! It's only the P… the Prince… (huff) Princess…"

Drakken placed a hand on the green woman's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. Shego just turned and shrugged her shoulders to get his hand off of her. "Get away from me Drew! Leave me alone!" Drakken didn't see the single tear that fell from one of her green eyes.

After dowsing her flame and crossing her arms, Shego now stood facing away from the destruction, and Drakken's hand just dropped down at his side. All of the other villains were watching this little mini-drama unfold when all of a sudden they heard a loud "Crack" come from the debris field.

They all turned around… all except for Shego that is, and looked at the large piece of concrete that easily extended 100 to 150 yards into the building. Staring at the debris field again, not sure at what they heard, when another loud "Crack" sounded, and over half of the slab of wall fell the rest of the way in! Large clouds of dust and concrete particles were thrown into the air, and began to slowly settle.

All of their eyes opened just a little bit wider when they saw an edge of the concrete slab that didn't collapse start to rise from the destruction.

…x x x x…

Light filtered through the clouds of dust, giving Kim a fairly good view of what her current situation was. Keeping her arms extended up, she began to walk towards the next closest edge while keeping an eye on Ron. She saw a bit of movement in his pocket, and saw that Rufus was starting to come to from their expenditure of energy. Hopefully Ron wouldn't be far behind.

When Ron had melded his energy with her, she had also felt the little guy's presence. It was almost overwhelmed by Ron's, but not quite. Both of them had given themselves fully and freely to give her the energy to free them. She wasn't about to let them die!

They had gotten lucky… very lucky. The piece of the wall that had broke off and fell the rest of the way was by far the largest part. The piece Kim was currently under was no more that ¼ of the entire piece when it was all one chunk, and it was about a foot thick. She was in an area where she was able to lower the edge, and look over the piece to look around to see what was else was around them.

Holding the chunk of concrete like a large flat tray, Kim saw how much of the building had collapsed. "Whoa…" Her breath from the word stirred some dust in front of her face.

Kim lifted the edge back over her head effortlessly, since it really only weighed about 2 or 3 tons, and then walked herself towards the approximate center. She quickly looked over at Ron, who was now stirring a bit and waking up.

Kneeling down and bending her arms as far has she could, Kim then quickly raised herself back up and extended her arms, literally flipping the piece of concrete over on it's edge, and toppled it away from them! Bright light from the late afternoon sun assaulted their eyes, and both teens raised a hand to block it out as they squinted. Rufus just ducked himself back into Ron's pocket.

Kim offered a hand to help Ron up, and they looked into each other's eyes. "I knew you could do it, Kim" They leaned into each other, and their lips met in a kiss that tasted of tears and concrete. Neither of them cared as they were alive.

Rufus saw them kissing and just said, "Yuck…"

…x x x x…

Thump Thump Thump… The beating of helicopter blades cut through the air as GJ circled the area with 2 helicopters that were slightly damaged, but operable. After Kim and Ron crawled out of the debris of the building, they walked up to the group of stunned villains, their eyes wide with astonishment.

Drakken spoke first as dust and dirt began to swirl around them from the landing helicopters, which were about 100 feet away, opposite of each other. "But that's… impossible!"

Ron responded to Drakken's astonishment "I think you mean Kim. Kim Possible. But as I've said before, that's a common mistake." Ron said.

"But… But…You… You're supposed to be dead!"

Kim shook some more dust from her long black hair, then looked at Drakken and the rest of the group. A devious little smile appeared on her dirty face, and she spoke with a slight southern accent. "Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." It was then that Kim saw the back of Shego as she stood there with her arms crossed.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked, as he had also noticed Shego was the only one not looking at them.

Suddenly Shego turned around with a sneer on her lips, and quickly strode right up to Kim's face, who took a step back at the woman's sudden movement. Shego's eyes were rimmed in red, almost as if she had been… crying? She raised a finger up in front of Kim's face.

"Look here Princess…" Shego said with malice in her voice, "If you think for one minute we're going to be all goody goody just because we worked together for a little bit… then you are sorely mistaken! I'm **not** going to pretend I know what's going on with you, 'cause I don't! What I've… seen you do… it's… it's… inhuman! And don't think for ONCE that I'm going to be scared of you, because I'm not! I'll **still **take you on, anytime… anywhere."

Shego turned and started to walk away from them. She grabbed Drakken by his coat and began to drag him towards their hidden flying car. She turned her head and yelled back, "Oh and Stoppable! I DID NOT forget about that wedgie!"

Kim and Ron watched the two villains walk away, shrugged at each other, and then turned towards the rest of the group. By now about 10 GJ agents had circled them, and one asked Kim if they should detain Drakken and Shego.

"No." Kim said. "Let them go. They had nothing to do with this. It was all Big Daddy Brotherson and Phillipe Boullion. I just wish they didn't get away."

"Oh Lass…" Kim turned towards Killigan. "I've got a little present fer yah."

The Scotsman handed Kim a small PDA-type of device with a large screen. "When no one was looking, ah sent a tracking ball onto the back bumper of th' jeep with ma pitching wedge. It's stuck on there by a pretty strong magnet. Follow that there device, and yew will find them."

"Wait…" Ron started to say with an accusatory lilt to his voice. "Why didn't the magnet stick to your golf club?"

"Magnets don't attach to aluminum, ya dolt."

Ron bristled. "You better watch it you dress wearin', fuzzy faced…"

"Boys! Boys!" Kim said loudly, stepping between the two before they started swinging punches. "Can't you two get a long for 5 minutes?"

"Maybe four…" Killigan said.

"Not even for three…" Replied Ron.

Suddenly from seemingly out of nowhere, a GJ medic stepped up to Ron and began to clean the cut on his forehead. "Ouch!" He said, flinching away from the medic.

"Mr. Stoppable!" She said in a stern voice that belied her small stature. "If you don't stand still, I can't clean that wound! You don't want to get an infection, do you?"

Ron crossed his arms and let the female medic clean the cut on his head, wincing when she was a bit too rough. She put an anti-bacterial on the cut, and then slapped a large bandage over the wound. "There. At least you don't need to have stitches. But you **are** going to need a tetanus shot later before you're released."

He huffed a little and looked over at Kim, who was also having her scratches and cuts tended to. Just as the medic working on Kim took a swab to one of the cuts on her face she called out, but not because of the rough treatment of her wounds.

"Hey! There's no need to arrest them!" She was addressing the agents who were placing handcuffs on all of the villains that were previously tied up, including Duff Killigan. "They had nothing to do with this! There's no need to arrest them!"

"We need to at least take them in for questioning, Miss. Prob… I mean Miss. Possible." Agent Will Du walked up to them with his hands behind his back. Off in the distance, the sound of a small jet engine whined and everyone turned to look where it was coming from.

Drakken and Shego took off like a shot in their flying car. "After them!" Du shouted, pointing at the rapidly diminishing trail of smoke.

"No!" Kim yelled, stopping the agents in their tracks before they could climb back into the V-TOL jets. "Belay that order! Right now we need to track down and find the two who were** really** behind all of this! Now un-cuff those men! We will also need to have Duff Killigan with us when we go to the nearest base of operations to give our report."

Kim looked at Will with hooded eyes. "You **do** have a working base of operations now, correct?"

"Of course! It has been under my…"

"Under **my** command." Betty Director said as she walked up behind Will. "Now, _Special Agent Du_, take those restraints off those men, and bring them to our base for questioning. They are to be under house arrest **only**, is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said with a slight downcast look, and left her to go remove the cuffs.

"Kimberly Anne Possible," She continued while extending her hand, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Kim just looked at Betty with her mouth open, and after a short moment finally found her voice. ""You… you mean… I'm me again?"

"Yes Kim, "Betty Director said smiling, "GJ may take a black eye for this, but the organization is going to make a statement of full disclosure to the world about your faked death. Big Daddy and Boullion may be on the run, but we'll catch them. There's no need for you to be under cover anymore."

Tears welled in Kim's eyes as she stepped forward and enveloped the woman in a hug that took Betty by surprise. After a moment of mild shock, she returned the embrace, and Kim spoke as she held the hug just a bit longer. "Thank-you Betty, Thank-you for **everything**."

The End…

* * *

An epilogue has also been posted. Please check it out… 


	26. Chapter 26

Not Quite Human

Epilogue

Two days later, Big Daddy Brotherson and Phillipe Boullion were located with the help of Killigan's tracking device, and were apprehended without much of a fight. They were arrested and tried for attempted World Domination, and for the deaths of numerous GJ agents. Of the later, both were found guilty. Big Daddy was given two life sentences since he was the kingpin of everything, and Phillipe Boullion was given one life sentence since he was an accomplice.

One note worth mentioning is that during their interrogation, this question was asked of Big Daddy; "Why did you pick Chester Yapsby over Duff Killigan to go to the auction to be kidnapped? Did you not think he was a threat?"

This was his answer; "Chester Yapsby was going to be the ONLY one from the villain community that we weren't going to… "Off". He was actually going to be part of a back-up plan I had worked on. After the nuclear device was to be exploded, it may have been necessary to enter an area saturated with nuclear fallout, and the radiation would be tremendous. Especially given that the device was enhanced with anti-matter. He had access to the only trainable life form that could handle radiation, cockroaches.

"As for this… Killigan? It was a calculated risk to not include him. Funds were getting tight, and not inviting him in saved a couple thousand dollars. We didn't count on him working against us."

…x x x x…

Near the middle of Iraq, A US led military group took control of a shipping dock as part of their operation to take control of a nearby town. As they began to inventory everything that was stored there, a Private came across a very interesting box.

"Cap'n Johnson, Sir!" Private Dobbs said as he snapped a salute.

"Yes, Private? What have you found?"

"Over here sir." He led the Captain to the wooden crate he found. He fished a small Geiger counter out of his pocket and showed the readout to his captain. There was definitely something inside the crate that was "Hot".

The two walked around the mid-sized crate, and they started to see a few markings. On the side facing the wall were the two most incriminating pieces of evidence. On one corner was the familiar red and yellow of a radiation symbol, and on the other corner was a strange symbol that looked like the capital letter "B" with the lower hump printed lighter than the rest.

Captain Johnson unhooked a field radio from his belt, and pressed the call button. "General? Captain Johnson here. Sir? I believe we have found a WMD."

There was a pause as he listened, and then he spoke again. "Yes sir, it surprises me too. The President and his advisors were correct…

…x x x x…

Kim, Ron, and the rest of the Senior class had already graduated a few months earlier, but they had been committed to one last show for the school with the senior members of the band. It was to be that night, but Kim, being reinstated as the team captain after her return, wanted one last run-through of their final routine.

It was an intricate tumbling routine, combined with dance and some aerobics. The grand finale was the famous Middleton Mad Dog Pyramid, and the person on top was to be flipped up by two other teammates. Since Kim weighed slightly more now with her bionics, she opted to let Bonnie be the one to be flipped to the top.

Bonnie was ecstatic when Kim had told her that she was to be on the top. She had heard something about Kim having her arms and legs replaced with some sort of advanced prosthetics, but she never thought twice about it. All she cared about was that at the end of the routine, all eyes in the audience were going to be on her!

That is, until she found herself flying through the air towards the basketball backboard, which she had to grab onto a to keep from falling back down on the hard gym floor.

"Oops! Sorry Bonnie!" Kim said sheepishly as she waved at Bon Bon while the rest of the squad was setting up a ladder to get her down.

…x x x x…

Approximately 2 months after GJ made their announcement about the undercover mission that Kim had been on, and her subsequent… improvements, both Kim and Ron were invited by the President of the United States to a large event.

The two teens were not told what it was for, that they just needed to show up, and dress nice. Little did they know, that they were to receive the highest honor a civilian could ever receive form the US Military.

Both were embarrassed beyond belief when they were called up on the stage by the President himself. He placed the medals around their necks, and just after he had shook both of their hands, a familiar tone sounded from Kim's pocket.

_Beep Beep Be Deep!_ Both took off in a flash after quickly speaking to their tech guru, Wade Load.

Rufus only had one thing to say; "Oh Man! Here we go again…"

The end…

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this little story. It was great fun to write. A HUGE Thanks to everyone who read, and another big Thank-you to all those who have reviewed. I enjoyed each and every one of them!

I just hope I finished it up well.

Now, If I may… I would like to give y'all a preview of my next project. Below is an excerpt from a story I've thought about, and only have hand-written notes on. It probably won't be as long as "Not Quite Human", but I hope it will become as big a hit.

Excerpt from "Kim Possible Must Die"

_The uproar of the audience was finally silenced after the judge had broken his gavel off in his hand as he pounded the desk for silence. He pointed the splintered handle to an individual in the crowd who had short red hair and teal-colored eyes. _

_"Mrs. Possible! If I hear anymore obscenities from you I will have you removed from this court room by force!" The redhead sat down by the rest of her irate family, her face still a scowl._

_The judge continued to speak. "Now let me repeat myself so that there is no mistake in the judgement I have handed down. Kimberly Anne Possible has been charged with, and has been found guilty by a jury of her peers, of the charge of Murder in the First Degree. The penalty of this conviction is death, which I have recommend be carried out in the next 48 hours. This court is now adjourned!"_

_The courtroom erupted again, but this time, not only was Kim's mother yelling out obscenities, so was half the people there…_

It may be a little bit before I start this, but rest assured, I will write it. Laters!


End file.
